El Nuevo Orden
by She Wears Vuitton
Summary: La vida de Ginevra es un infierno gracias a Hermione Granger, quien juega tan sucio como su sangre solo por mera venganza. Ginny quiere destruirla como a un insecto, pero la situación se torna peligrosa cuando cierto Slytherin se une a la causa...
1. Ya Basta

**EL NUEVO ORDEN**

**1. Ya Basta**

No puedo hacer nada para dejarte mal parada.

Eres tan... perfecta. Lo tienes todo...

_Notas sobresalientes_ – los profesores te adoran y desearían que todos sus alumnos fueran como tú.

_Amigos populares_ – uno de ellos es el amor de mi vida y te entrega toda su atención mientras que a mí solo me mira de reojo.

_Belleza_ – mi hermano cree que eres una diosa griega y el buscador más joven (más tosco pero más famoso) de la historia, véase Viktor Krum, se enamoró perdidamente de ti, una mujerzuela con pelo de escoba.

_Mi familia_ – mi madre cree que eres un buen ejemplo para que yo siga, mi padre quisiera tenerte como hija para que le cuentes todo acerca del mundo _Muggle_ y la gran mayoría de mis hermanos te cree fabulosa (excepto los gemelos, que todavía te califican de aguafiestas)

Como a la vez eres tan maquiavélica...

Alejas a Harry de mí, flirteas con él y luego lo envías con _esa asiática_, motivándolo a confesarle su amor por ella, sabiéndome tu amiga y conociendo mi obvio secreto.

Hablas a mis espaldas sobre puras basuras que ni siquiera tienen una pizca de realidad, intentando lavarles a mis amigas sus pobres cerebros que, al parecer, son tan blandos como las mentiras que les dices.

Le cuentas a mi hermano con quien salgo, para ocasionarme problemas con él, con Harry y con los desafortunados que tienen la desgracia de frecuentarme.

Muestras con orgullo tus notas, que siempre son superiores por mucho a las mías y yo no puedo callarte, porque si lo hago, te frustras y haces de mi vida un infierno.

Eres vengativa. Siempre lo fuiste. Por eso, tengo que cuidar mis espaldas diariamente porque sé que vas a pagarme con la misma moneda. Yo erré, pero me arrastré implorando que me perdones perdiendo lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad y casi morí de angustia en el intento de remendar todo el daño que te había causado. Tú salías con Dean Thomas... y yo... lo besé.

Sé que estuve mal. Y no necesité de todo Hogwarts para admitirlo. Gracias a Dios ya no soy la comidilla de nadie porque ahora Romilda Vane es el nuevo blanco de las cotillas.

Pero quiero que recuerdes que antes de que ella lo fuera, yo lo era. Y sufrí. Sufrí días y noches, semanas y meses... Pero todo tiene un fin y nuevamente agradezco a Dios que el alumnado tenga memoria a corto plazo.

Tú puedes tener un mal día, te puedes enojar conmigo todo lo que quieras y yo te tengo que respetar y quedarme callada como una inepta, escuchando tu maldita cháchara de pendeja caprichosa... pero cuando yo tengo un mal día y te envío al infierno, tú tienes derecho a enojarte. ¿Por qué las cosas son así?. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada para solucionar esto?. ¿Por qué no me hago valer?. ¿Por qué todos te prefieren a ti antes que a mi?

Ya basta.

Basta de esconderme en tu sombra.

Basta de ser tratada como escoria.

Basta de robarme a mis seres queridos, que dudo que alguna vez me hayan querido como a ti.

Basta de usarme a tu beneficio, sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos.

Basta de envidiarte, porque de hacerlo estaría deseando convertirme en una perra despiadada como tú.

Ya basta.

Mi vida va a tomar un nuevo rumbo a partir de este mismísimo momento... y en ése rumbo no hay ninguna golfa llamada Hermione Granger.


	2. Islas y Daiquiris

**2. Islas y Daiquiris**

Mi mundo es como una tienda de dulces.

Los hay de muchos colores, formas, tamaños y sabores.

Yo me caracterizo por no tener el color más llamativo.

Ni la forma más exótica.

Ni la proporción más importante.

Ni un excelente sabor.

Soy aquél bombón que ansía que la mano que se acerca al mostrador se dirija hacia él... y no a los deliciosos caramelos con forma de corazones.

Pero sin embargo, soy el único dulce de mi estirpe y nunca, pero _nunca_ nadie repara en mí, por ser tan insignificante en comparación con esos condenados caramelos con forma de corazones.

-¿Otra vez maquinando un plan perverso e infructuoso contra la sangre sucia?- inquirió Malfoy, sacándome de mi trance. Dios, si las miradas pudieran matar, Draco ya hubiera muerto siglos atrás.

-Tú si que me conoces.

Estaba recostado contra una pared, con la frente elevada hacia el sol y los ojos entrecerrados para poder escrutarme de a poco con sus ojos grises. Me senté a su lado y respiré profundamente antes de mirarlo otra vez.

Él me sonrió malévolamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Toqué mis mejillas y las sentí ardiendo como un incendio forestal.

-Claro que te conozco, Ginevra- me reprochó austeramente –Te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Sé más de ti que todos esos idiotas juntos. Inclusive Potter.

Hizo una pausa para ver mi expresión enfurecida. Iba a acotar algún comentario al respecto de la misma pero yo rompí el silencio primero.

-No metas a Harry en esto. Sabes bien que solo quiero que Granger sufra y no quiero que _él _sea parte de esto.

-Va a sufrir de todos modos... y voy a echar mi mansión por la ventana cuando lo haga.

Bufé, indignada.

-Pensé que _teníamos_ un trato- mi corazón se había detenido por unos segundos, temiendo que el se excluyera a si mismo de la causa.

-_Tenemos_ un trato, Ginny.

Mi hermano asomó su cabeza por la gran entrada y empujó la puerta para dejar pasar a una Hermione muy entretenida con un libro más largo que la Biblia. Ella alzó la vista angelicalmente y pareció recapacitar un par de segundos la situación ya que tanto Parvati Patil como Lavender Brown estaban babeando por el soso de Ronald; entonces le abrazó, guardó el libro en su morral y le tomó de la mano para luego arrastrarlo hacia el lago.

-Vaya. ¡Pero que suerte que tiene!- gritó Lavender, posando sus manos en su cabello –Ojalá él me quisiera como a ella...

Parvati hizo girar sus ojos reprobadoramente y echó un suspiro, entornando su mirada hacia nosotros. Alzó las cejas y le llamó la atención a su amiga, que todavía estaba ensimismada mirando cómo se alejaban Ron y Hermione.

-Ella tenía razón. Ginevra está traicionándonos a todos uno por uno. Desearía que Harry abriera los ojos y la viera con Malfoy. ¡Quién lo iba a decir!. ¿No era que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él?. ¿Piensa que estando con su peor enemigo lo atraerá?. Realmente me da lástima.

-Capaz solo está hablando con él, Parv. Nunca los vi besándose o algo así. Quizá Hermione esté equivocada.

Mi yo interior saltó felizmente dentro de mí. Podría jurar que en ése instante amaba a Lavender por defenderme... pero la cruel verdad era que ella sólo se guiaría por lo que las populares le dijeran y no por lo que _su mejor amiga_ confesara.

-Lavender, querida... ¿todavía no entiendes que Hermione nunca se equivoca?

Draco no pudo evitar reírse ante esto último y pasó su mano por mi hombro.

-Lamento no haber besado tus labios todavía, Weasley- exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que Parvati oyera –Pero quisiera que sepas que de hacerlo te elegiría mil veces a ti antes que a la condenada boca sucia de Patil... seguro que ni se lava los dientes luego de hacerle favores a todo Hogwarts- Lavender se tapó la boca para suprimir una risilla y su amiga le soltó la misma mirada que le di a Draco hacía unos minutos... sólo que con menor intensidad.

Luego se volteó hacia él y le sacó la lengua, fastidiada.

-Vayámonos de aquí, Lav- tuvo que arrastrar a Brown quien sonreía y alzaba sus pulgares en nuestra dirección cuando su amiga no la veía –Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Sí, claro... Encerrarse con alguien en el armario de escobas es más importante que discutir con nosotros acerca de su limpieza bucal- murmuré al oído de Draco, entre una que otra carcajada –Mi Dios, eres un mentiroso de primera.

Logré ponerme de pie, abrazándome el estómago. Me estaba haciendo encima y creí que me iba a ser imposible aguantarme hasta llegar a un baño.

-¿Qué esperabas?. ¿Que le dijera que queremos dejar a la sangre sucia en ridículo?- al ver que no contestaba y que caminaba hacia el castillo con rapidez intentando evitar que mi vejiga explotase, se levantó y me siguió.

-Ginny. ¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?

Fue muy gracioso el hecho de que solo emití un chillido de felicidad al entrar al más próximo servicio de damas, ignorando completamente al rubio, que estaba soltando blasfemias hacia mi persona para que reaccionara... y de hecho no lo hice.

Abrí la puerta de una patada y me senté en el retrete. Exhalé, tranquila al fin.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de mi cubículo oí un grito, un "_SAL DE AQUÍ MALFOY_", una risa sarcástica, un "_NO PUEDES ECHARME, SOY HOMOSEXUAL_" y un portazo.

-Draco, no tienes códigos- dije al salir. Me miré al espejo y vi su reflejo junto al mío, sonriendo como el picarón que es.

-No te podía dejar sola... quizá te succionaba el inodoro- sonreí ampliamente ante su comentario inocente –¡Estabas poseída!. Nunca vi a nadie querer ir al baño con tantas ganas como tú.

Rió por enésima vez en el día y tomó mi cintura con sus dos manos para girarme con un único fin: hacer que me encontrara con sus labios.

Los observé unos segundos y me alejé.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió, frustrado.

-Yo quiero a Harry- su rostro ennegreció de tal forma que me fue imposible permanecer calmada –No tenemos que confundir las cosas. Estamos juntos para hacerle daño a Granger, no para que Harry me odie.

-Como te dije antes, va a sufrir de todos modos. Si Granger sufre, él sufrirá porque ella lo hace. Si descubre que fuiste tú la culpable de su malestar, te odiará más que a mí por ayudarte.

Malfoy dio justo en el blanco. Mi aparente buen humor se había ido por el drenaje.

-Eres la primera que quiero besar y que me rechaza- gruñó, percibiendo que mi felicidad había desaparecido como por arte de magia –Y de hecho tu compañía no me aburre. Puedo estar horas contigo y jamás me dan ganas de arrojarte por un acantilado.

-¿Lo dices por Parkinson?- definitivamente sabía cómo subirme el autoestima... Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que me convertiría en su "_amiga_", su cómplice y su diversión diaria, creería que esa persona necesitaba serios ajustes cerebrales.

-Parkinson, Vane, Bones... la lista es _muy larga_. Pues claro, _todo_ en mi vida es _largo_.

-Puede que tu ego también sea largo, pero tus neuronas seguramente _no_- vacilé, apoyándome sobre una fría pared cercana a una ventana.

Él se colocó a mi lado y dejé que mi cabeza cayera sobre su hombro, sin ninguna preocupación. Bueno, no tener preocupaciones me era imposible y más cuando el hijo de Lucius Malfoy tenía toda la razón del mundo. ¿Cómo hacer que ella quiera morirse sin lastimarlo a Harry?

Giré sobre mis talones para mirar a través de la ventana y me amargué cuando la divisé besando a mi hermano.

¿Me explico? Otro más para la lista de los pobres diablos que voy a dañar sin querer...

-¿Es hereditario?- preguntó Draco siguiendo mi mirada y reprimiendo un gesto de asco que sin duda se notaba demasiado.

-¿De qué hablas?- murmuré en un tono muy bajo.

-El mal gusto. _Tú_, Potter, _él_, Granger.

-Oh, ya cállate.

-Cállame _tú_.

-Si me conoces tanto como dijiste antes... ¿Para qué demonios te molestas en intentarlo si sabes que no lo voy a hacer?

-Me gustan los desafíos y me gustaría que cedieras de una vez, si sabes que lo deseas.

-No lo deseo, para nada. ¿Sabes? A mi me gustaría que pasaran tantas cosas... ¡Pero de hecho ninguna sucede!. Me gustaría estar en una isla desierta con un daiquiri en la mano, pero se da la desgraciada casualidad que no puedo- dije con sorna. Le hice reír. –Draco no olvides que tenemos un plan. No lo hagas más complicado de lo que ya es.

-Si tú lo dices...

Cuando estaba por dar el tema terminado y lo iba a tomar de una mano para ir a comer algo a las cocinas, me agarró cual bolsa de papas y me cargó a sus hombros. No me molesté en patalear ni gritar porque sabía que no me iba a bajar – ya lo había hecho muchas veces en un pasado no muy lejano.

-Draco...

-¿Si?

-¿Recuerdas que te llamé mentiroso antes de venir aquí?

-Ajá...

Salimos del baño y un grupo de chicas de segundo año que pasaban por allí se quedaron atónitas al vernos en nuestros respectivos estados. Draco les sonrió y me siguió llevando por los sinuosos pasillos y las empinadas escaleras.

-Pensé que el elegirme a mí antes que a Parvati era lo más incierto que podría oír de tu boca.

-Sólo lo hice para dejar mal parada a Patil, tú sabes...

Soltó una carcajada tan enérgica que me hizo estremecer en su regazo.

-¿Eso es otra mentira?

-De hecho sí, lo es.

No sé cómo, pero se me fue el alma abrazándolo. O mejor dicho, en vez de darle un abrazo, fue algo muy parecido a colgarme de él como un koala en celo.

-No olvides que me odias, Weasley.

-No te odio. Pensé que lo hacía. Pero me caes bien.

Mi garganta se secó al verlo.

Draco notó un cambio en mí y me bajó en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Pero si es Potter el cara rajada- espetó, con su voz arrastrada, escupiendo cada una de las palabras como si portaran veneno.

Hizo caso omiso al rubio y me miró con sus maravillosos ojos verdes. Parecía desentendido de la situación y demandaba una explicación con su semblante taciturno.

-Harry- fue lo único que pude articular. Estaba tan avergonzada que me viera con Draco que sentí que una fuerza centrífuga era ejercida sobre los jugos de mi estómago.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Si alguien no decía algo pronto, iba a vomitar.

-¿Tienes algo para decirnos, Potter?

-De hecho sí. Pero no a ti. Es a Ginny a quien busco.

Mi estómago dejó de gruñir y sentí cómo mejoraba poco a poco. Harry me tomó de la mano y antes de que me alejara de Draco, le di una de esas miradas que dicen _ni-se-te-ocurra-hacer-nada-para-detenerlo_. Pretendió no tomársela tan a pecho y me gritó, mientras me observaba desaparecer por otro pasillo:

-Si todavía tienes deseos de ir a una isla desierta y tomar daiquiris luego de verte con ese idiota, búscame. ¡Yo te llevo!


	3. Chuddley Cannons y Holyhead Harpies

**3. Chuddley Cannons y Holyhead Harpies**

Después de caminar un largo rato sin detenernos siquiera a respirar, Harry se dignó a hablarme.

-Ginny- me dijo en una voz casi inaudible. –Por los sagrados calzoncillos de Merlín. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Fingí desentendimiento absoluto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté inocentemente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Me tomó por los hombros y me dio una pequeña sacudida, para que entrara en razón. Debo admitir que mi sentido común no estaba funcionando correctamente, por lo menos no desde que me perdí en sus tan atractivos ojos verdes.

-Vamos, tú sabes de quién hablo- tragó saliva. –El hurón.

No necesité más tiempo para caer a Tierra.

-¿Draco?. ¿Qué sucede con él?- inquirí, taciturnamente.

Harry alzó sus cejas en reprobación.

-Claro, ahora no es más Malfoy, sino Draco. Hermione tenía razón...

De no ser por que ya había escuchado aquella suposición previamente, me habría arrojado desde la torre más alta sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ya es la segunda vez que me dicen algo parecido ¿y sabes qué, Harry?, yo no me junto con él para darte celos y mucho menos lo haría con tu peor enemigo.

-¿Entonces no estás saliendo con él?- vaciló unos segundos, escrutándome con la mirada. Supongo que quería asegurarse que no le mintiera.

Por unos segundos me sentí pésimo porque tenía certeza de que no me creía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

-No, no estoy saliendo con Draco. Solo somos... amigos, si se puede decir así. ¿Es necesario que me rebaje a decir lo que siento por ti?- exclamé, frustrada.

-No lo es- comenzó, un poco ofendido. Notó que esas tres palabras me habían sentado pésimo y se intentó excusar conmigo, pero yo había girado sobre mis talones para alejarme de él.

Estaba a punto de correr en dirección contraria a Potter cuando me detuvo.

-Quería que me acompañaras a Hogsmeade el próximo sábado.

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que me había dicho.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Hogsmeade. El próximo sábado. Nosotros dos. _Solos_.

De no ser que mi quijada estaba adherida a mi cráneo, hubiera caído al piso por lo estupefacta que me había dejado su invitación.

-Eh... No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que cuenta conmigo- sonreí tímidamente.

Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Lo que todavía no logro entender es por qué Malfoy es tu amigo después de todos los problemas que nos causó a nosotros y a tu familia... no me entra en la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo. Pero las cosas se dieron así... y creo que todos nos merecemos otra oportunidad¿no crees?- pensé en Hermione y en todas las oportunidades en las que podría haber sido buena conmigo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, para evitar asumir que iba a actuar vengativamente como ella y esperé su respuesta.

-Eres tan buena, Gin... Pero temo que tu hermano te cuelgue de los talones por tus decisiones. Si te hace bien juntarte con el hurón, hazlo. Lo único que te digo es que si piensa hacerte daño para jodernos a nosotros... No voy a responder de mí en cuanto a hechizarlo.

Imaginé a Harry en un duelo contra Draco y se me puso la piel de gallina.

-Entiendo perfectamente y te agradezco por ser tan comprensivo conmigo- le abracé, sin poder soportar mis impulsos. Inmediatamente sentí cómo me devolvía el abrazo y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Gracias también por invitarme, es muy dulce de tu parte. Te veo luego, tengo que ir a buscar algo a la biblioteca.

¡Qué mentirosa!. ¡No tenía que hacer nada y menos en la biblioteca!. No sabría qué decirle para no sentirme incómoda. Sabía que el tema "Draco Malfoy" era como caminar sobre la cuerda floja, porque el odio que había entre ellos era tan inevitable como que un cubo de hielo se derritiera bajo el sol veraniego.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿No te molesta?

-No me estaría ofreciendo si no quisiera hacerlo.

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Bueno... supongo que un poco de compañía no me hará nada de mal.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia la biblioteca y en cuestión de segundos Harry comenzó a charlar conmigo acerca de Quidditch, en lo que me mostré lo más entusiasta posible... a decir verdad nunca me gustó tanto, pero cuando descubrí que tenía talento para jugarlo lo exploté al máximo. Luna me dijo que eso probablemente atraería a los chicos, en especial a Harry. Y tenía muchísima razón.

Luna. Si tan solo pudiera saber qué le dijeron para que se alejara de mí de esa forma...

-¿Qué piensas de los _Chuddley Cannons_?- inquirí, mientras entraba a la biblioteca seguida de Potter.

-Que tu hermano tiene un síndrome obsesivo-compulsivo en cuanto a ese equipo y que no tendría que transmitirte su fanatismo porque... tú sabes... no quiero tener que comprar libros nuevos otra vez.

Le miré, confundida.

-Ron...- se rió ante el pensamiento y mi expresión divertida lo motivó a seguir –Dibujó el emblema de los _Chuddley_ en cada una de las hojas... _Detalladamente_.

No pude evitar reírme. A veces mi hermano podía ser un psicópata.

-Que suerte que los problemas mentales no los tengo en mis genes- reímos al unísono –Por cierto, yo apoyo a las _Holyhead Harpies_. Cuando se lo dije a Ronald casi pone veneno en mi desayuno- agregué sarcásticamente.

Tomé _Quidditch A Través De Los Tiempos_ en mis manos y me dirigí al mostrador de la señora Pince para retirarlo. Cuando Harry lo notó, sus ojos brillaron.

-Sonará muy obvio, pero ése es uno de mis libros preferidos.

Ya lo sabía.

-Es uno de los míos también.

La señora Pince me miró, descompuesta. Estaba cien por ciento segura que la vieja pensaba que el susodicho libro era una falta de respeto a la literatura. Fue increíble que cerrara el pico y que no soltara que sería mejor llevar _Romeo y Julieta _–mi obra Muggle favorita- como siempre antes que semejante barbarie.

Salimos de la biblioteca envueltos en otra charla, que giraba en torno a la comida, los elfos domésticos, la P.E.D.D.O (descubrí que hasta él criticaba esa actitud poco elocuente de la castaña), la historia de Hogwarts, la espada de Godric Gryffindor y Myrtle la Llorona.

Jamás me había encontrado tan entretenida en una conversación como en ése momento. Eran temas completamente inusuales comparados a lo que generalmente trataba con mi poco frecuentado entorno. Harry sí que sabía como mantenerme interesada.

Estábamos bajando las escaleras con tal indiferencia que fue tarde cuando notamos que habían cambiado de lugar.

-Malditas escaleras- todo lo que emergía de su boca, incluyendo las maldiciones, era música para mis oídos. –Sígueme, antes de que vuelvan a moverse.

Seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y luego de saltar como canguro por medio Hogwarts, llegamos casi al final de nuestro recorrido.

-Es tan fácil burlarlas- comentó cuando solo faltaban un par de escalones para llegar a la entrada del comedor.

Iba a asentir cuando mi pie se enterró de lleno en el escalón falso, desgarrándome... ¿un tobillo quizá?

Mi rostro se llenó de lágrimas y comencé a gritar de dolor.

-¡Ginny!- dijeron tres voces al mismo tiempo. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero supe inmediatamente a quienes pertenecían.

La primera, cercana, era la de Harry.

La segunda, al pie de las escaleras, era la de Draco.

Y la tercera y más preocupante, porque sabía que vendría acompañado de su noviecita, era la de Ron.

Lo único que me podía permitir en ese momento era llorar, gritar, intentar sacar mi pie de ese jodido escalón y rogar que no se produjera una masacre.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi hermana, hurón!

-¿Pregúntaselo a ella quieres? Te aseguro que ella desea que yo la lleve a la enfermería.

Para ser sincera, deseaba que cualquiera de ellos, hasta Hermione que estaba parada en un rincón mirando divertida la situación, me llevara a la enfermería.

-Cállense los dos y ayúdenme a sacarla- masculló Harry, sacando su varita de un bolsillo. Pronunció unas palabras que no fui capaz de oír y mi pie dejó de estar aprisionado en ese hueco inmundo.

Draco me tomó en sus brazos y corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos, insultando a Harry, Ron y Hermione por lo bajo porque nos seguían los pasos.

-¡Deja que nosotros la llevemos, idiota!. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a tocarla?- me entraron ganas de echarle un buen hechizo a Ronald para que se callara y se limitara a seguirnos en vez de irritarme más.

Me alegró que el rubio no hubiera respondido y, cuando pude entrar en razón y darme el lujo de recapacitar por qué la vida tiene tantas vueltas locas como para encontrar a todos juntos en un mismo lugar y en un mismo momento... Madame Pomfrey me estaba preparando una camilla.


	4. Panfleto Contento

Nota de la autora: Todas las mujeres que se dignen a leer este fic saben lo que es ser ciclotímica. No me vengan con el "yo no soy ciclotímica" porque todas y cuando digo todas me refiero a TODAS alguna vez sintieron o sienten los síntomas pre menstruales.

No digo que este capítulo sea un capítulo pre menstrual para Ginny... pero hay veces que no hay nada que se pueda hacer en cuanto a los cambios de humor y se deja a relucir lo mejor y lo peor de nuestras personalidades.

Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

* * *

**4. Panfleto Contento**

Sufro... mucho más que demasiado.

De todas las personas que viven y caminan libremente por la faz de la Tierra. ¿Por qué demonios fui yo la elegida del día para quebrarse un tobillo?

Bueno... en parte me lo merezco por ser tan caprichosa, terca y egocéntrica.

Un momento.

Estoy admitiendo mis defectos...

Creo que además de haberme lastimado el tobillo me lastimé el cerebro.

Cielos, jamás debería haber pensado siquiera en mofarme de lo fácil que es burlar a las escaleras: estas pueden ser más vengativas que yo.

Nota mental: intentar no ser una catástrofe humana y romperme todos los huesos de mi cuerpo porque de hacerlo veré mi vida desde otro punto de vista... como ahora. Creo que me cambió bastante el humor. De hecho, siento un enorme deseo de hacerle una broma a alguien o, en su defecto, hablar sarcásticamente – a más no poder.

Si Fred y George supieran en qué estado me encuentro (descartando la pierna inmóvil, claro está) se enorgullecerían de mí. Creo que hasta puedo imaginar sus sonrisas sádicas en su rostro.

¿A quién rayos le importa Fred y George ahora?. ¡Estoy sufriendo!

... He allí un brote egocéntrico.

Qué mas da.

¿Ya mencioné que sufro tremendamente?

-Sufro tremendamente- confesé a Draco que, si bien había sido "echado" por Ron y Harry previamente, había vuelto cuando ellos dieron su retirada (la cual fue causada por Hermione, que arrastraba a Ron hacia el comedor recordándole que él todavía tenía hambre y que tenía que dejar a Madame Pomfrey trabajar tranquila en mi cuerpo) Todavía me sigo riendo internamente porque mi bruto hermano soltó un "Tienes razón. ¡Tengo hambre!" y un "Perdona Ginny, pero el hambre me puede... Ni loca dejes que el hurón entre a verte porque nos costó demasiado sacarlo a patadas". Mentira. Draco se había ido tranquilamente por la puerta cuando le di una mirada subversiva que indiscretamente tenía un significado muy similar al de _Vuelve-En-Un-Rato-Cuando-El-Idiota-De-Mi-Hermano-Se-Haya-Ido-Y-Cuando-Harry-Haya-Abandonado-La-Sala-Por-Su-Propia-Cuenta_.

Harry, sin embargo, se quedó unos minutos más tomándome de la mano mientras Pomfrey intentaba calmarme el dolor.

Ahora que lo pienso, siento pena por Harry. Le clavé mis uñas (que por cierto no son nada cortas...) en sus pobres manos cuando la maldita enfermera intentaba repararme la herida.

Masajeándose las manos adolorido decidió irse cuando la cabeza de Hermione se asomó por la puerta, - incluyendo el nido de caranchos que tiene la desgracia de ser su pelo – y le hizo un gesto que, como mi mirada a Draco, tenía un único significado. Descifré inmediatamente que era algo como _Ron-Tiene-Hambre_.

De todos modos me frustré porque. ¡OH casualidad!. Hermione estaba arruinando mi momento. Otra vez.

La odio... encima me acechó satíricamente. Me dejó bien en claro que estaba disfrutando que haya desaparecido del mapa por un rato.

¿Tanto rencor me tiene por haber besado a Dean?. ¡Pero si ahora tiene a Ron!

No es que me guste Ron, pero yo creo que mi hermano es más atractivo (y más tonto) que Dean. Yo que ella debería olvidar todo y... DEJAR DE JODERME LA VIDA.

Si ella lo hiciera, yo dejaría de planear un complot contra su enmarañado ser.

Un momento.

¿Acaso dije que lo dejaría?

Mi aparente felicidad se fue por el drenaje.

Creo que no hay nada peor que pueda suceder en este momento.

-Ya se te va a pasar.

Le miré, con las cejas alzadas a más no poder.

-¿Qué sucede? Hace menos de un minuto tenías una cara de panfleto contento que no parecía que te hubieras roto un tobillo y ahora me miras con esa expresión de comadreja constipada.

Intenté no reírme y fallé en el intento.

Cuando Malfoy se adhirió a mis risitas estúpidas, yo me detuve y me puse seria, mirándolo enojada porque se seguía riendo en mi cara.

-Estuve a punto de renunciar a hacerle la vida imposible a Granger.

Honestamente, yo no creí que lo haría, pero Draco dejó salir al Malfoy que tenía guardado hacía rato.

-La pobretona no tiene el valor necesario para perseguir una decisión propia. ¿No es así?

-No la puedo perseguir si estoy en cama. ¿No es así?- le reproché, señalando la camilla debajo de mis nalgas. Vaya, mi mundo estaba que giraba. La palabra _nalgas_ me sonó de extrema graciosidad en mi cabeza. Me reí sola.

Draco me observó entretenido.

-Tus respuestas eran mejores antes, me decepcionas comadreja. Además, nunca en mi vida había oído que los daños en las piernas pudieran producir contusiones cerebrales.

Lo miré, enojada.

-Señorita Weasley, le ruego que me escuche atentamente- exclamó Pomfrey, preparando un vaso de agua y una enorme botella de un líquido verde moco que ni borracha se me ocurriría tomar. –Permanecerá en esta enfermería por tres días completos y le ruego que no haga movimientos bruscos porque podría echar a la basura todo el complejo trabajo de medimago que acabo de realizar para sanarla.

-Dos días... eso significa... ¿Tengo que estar aquí hasta el sábado?

-¿No te parece obvia la respuesta? Hoy es jueves. Mañana viernes. Pasado sábado- el rubio sonrió cuando Madame Pomfrey asintió.

Creí que no había nada peor que sentir por un momento que quería desertar el plan pero en ése instante supe que la vida podría pasar de ser un paraíso, a un infierno (lo que era antes de que Pomfrey hablara) y de ser un infierno a un SUB-INFIERNO.

-Por favor, tome esto- me extendió un cucharón (y no miento, era _Enorme_ con _E mayúscula_) repleto de ése líquido asqueroso.

No era posible.

Mi vida había cambiado nuevamente.

Ahora era un SUB-SUB-INFIERNO.

* * *

-Ya te lo dije veinte veces. Estoy segura que quiero continuar con el plan. 

Creo que lo dije porque no me gustaba en lo más mínimo que Draco fuera rudo conmigo.

-No te veo tan segura. ¿Sabes?. Quiero abrazar a Pomfrey por no dejarte salir con Potter.

Le pegué.

Fuertemente.

En el brazo.

Le dolió.

Lloró como una niña pequeña.

Recordó que estaba frente a él y su semblante volvió a ser el de siempre.

-Si no fueras mujer ya te hubiera hechizado.

-Hechizar a una inválida es algo que hace merecedor al portador de la varita un descenso en los puntos de su casa. No creo que quieras perder más puntos... Y sabes que me quieres, muy en el fondo, pero me quieres.

-Como digas, Weasley.

¡EWFWEFFASDASDSD!

Tenía ganas de patearlo.

Recordé que no podía.

-Ya ni me acuerdo por qué decidiste ayudarme, si tanto me odias- le dije, suspicazmente.

-No te odio- murmuró.

-Estás evitando el porque de por qué decidiste ayudarme- estaba comenzando a frustrarme otra vez.

-No te odio.

Se rió estrepitosamente y le volví a pegar.

-Parece que hoy estás en violenta.

Sí, un poco.

¡CLARO QUE ESTOY EN VIOLENTA!

-Prefiero a la Ginny sarcástica.

Y yo prefiero a la dramática, la que odia a Hermione. No a la mala comediante que tiene contusiones cerebrales.

-Ahora volvió a Ginny. ¿Verdad?

-Me gusta tu nombre. Suena mil veces mejor que comadreja, pobretona, Gryffindor, amante de los sangre sucia, traidora de sangre etc.

No sabía que tenía tantos apodos. Estaba estupefacta.

-Ya, ya. Cállate.

Para ser franca, sabía que Draco quería que Harry pasara un mal momento y por eso se me había unido. Sí, sé que es algo que no deseo, pero Harry pasó por tantos malos momentos que dudo que el rubio haga algo que lo lastime realmente. Todo queda en mí.

Sólo quiero que me den una idea de cómo hacer que Hermione caiga.

Porque mucho plan, mucho plan pero todavía no tenemos cómo.

Tenemos móviles – y la maldad encarnada en persona que es Draco, aunque no lo demuestre últimamente.

Pero no ideas.

-La idea era que no me dijeras más apodos, pero no que te callaras completamente.

-No sé, capaz querías un momento de silencio en respeto a tu pierna gangrenosa.

-Gracias.

Me miró extrañado.

-¿Por la pierna?

-No.

-¿Por traerte hasta aquí?

-Aparte...

-¿Por qué, entonces?

Observé el suelo como si no hubiera nada más interesante.

-Por acompañarme cuando nadie se molestó en hacerlo.

-No fue intencional, tú sabes...- no logró que sus palabras me dolieran, porque sabía que algo faltaba en su voz: su ironía.

Sonreí, todavía cabizbaja.

Alcé la vista y lo encontré mirándome, concernido.

-Nunca nadie...

-Ya sé. _Nunca te fueron a buscar en medio de una tormenta para arrastrarte hacia un lugar seco y que no murieras sola bajo la lluvia, llorando desesperadamente porque el villano de esta historia –quien por cierto no soy yo- te hizo tu existencia imposible y puso a todo el mundo en tu contra._ Y crees que no lo sé.

Me quedé muda.

Lo abracé.

-Pensé que nadie me vería.

-Hay que estar ciego para no ver a un bulto rojo en medio de una tormenta. Quería saber qué te sucedía.

-¿Para reírte de mí?

-Pensé en hacerlo. Pero después me acordé que odio ver a las mujeres llorar.

-No te mires nunca al espejo mientras lloras entonces...

-Estoy intentando ser buena persona contigo y ya tenías que arruinarlo- puso cara de perrito mojado y yo no hice más que bostezar.

-Eso significa que mi humor cambió.

-Fue el abrazo. Me amas- se rió como un loco.

-No tienes arreglo...

-Y tú eres una ciclotímica.

¡¿CICLOTÍMICA?!. ¡¿YO?!

Bueno, está bien, basta de negaciones... yo, Ginevra Molly Weasley soy una ciclotímica incurable.

Estuve a punto de hablar de Granger y de mil formas de hacerle mal cuando recapacité acerca de algo muy gracioso.

-Draco querido, me puedes explicar... ¿Cómo sería una cara de panfleto contento?

No hizo más que reírse.


	5. El Vestido Rosa

Nota de la autora: Creo que es el momento indicado para confesarles que la trama de este fic no es más ni menos que lo que yo llamo _mi vida_. Puede que les guste como puede que no pero dejo la explicación de que si encuentran este capítulo un tanto absurdo porque la verdadera Hermione nunca en su existencia se vestiría de rosa (a menos que sea interpretada por Emma Watson, claro está) les aclaro que yo también lo encontré absurdo en lo que se refiere _a la Hermione de la vida real_ - véase la persona que quiere hundirme. ¿La pelea por un vestido también es absurda? Sí, lo es. Pero dejo bien en claro que no era un vestido rosa, sino que era un chupín rosa. ¿Y saben qué?. Que la haya llamado menopáusica fue lo mejor que pude hacer en mi vida.

* * *

**5. El Vestido Rosa**

Denme solo unos segundos – o quizá unos largos minutos - para poner mis ideas en orden y no romper todo lo que se encuentra a mi alrededor a la forma _Muggle_.

¿La forma _Muggle_? Sí, esa misma. ¿No la conocen?

¿Es necesario que explique cómo es destrozar mi habitación a patadas furibundas?

Claro que no.

¿Qué es peor que haberme roto el tobillo, tener que quedarme tres días enteros en la enfermería y perderme mi posible cita _romántica_ con Harry?

Dudo que conozcan la respuesta, la cual sin duda es la más absurda que tendrán el gusto de leer u oír; peor que eso es _intentar huir de la enfermería, volverme a romper el tobillo antes de llegar a la puerta, encontrarme con Draco que no hizo más que calumniarme por ser tan irresponsable e inmadura y ser llevada por él mismo a la camilla nuevamente, entre mis alaridos de dolor y sus gritos de "¡MADAME POMFREY, TENGO EL DESAGRADO DE ANUNCIARLE QUE TENEMOS UNA INVÁLIDA PRÓFUGA!" _

¿Creen que eso es todo?

... No es más que el simple comienzo.

Me diagnosticaron una semana más... en la condenada enfermería... con un hechizo que no me dejaba levantarme de mi nueva mejor amiga - _la camilla_ - y tratar de escapar de este castigo que me dio Dios por ser tan egocéntrica – sí, ya se, sigo admitiendo mis defectos... otra cosa mala para agregar a la lista. Quería correr a las cocinas y conseguir algo de comida decente y no vivir a puré de papas, puré de zanahorias, arroz integral, ensaladas mixtas y agua, pero _desgraciadamente_ me encontré con que no podía hacer eso _ni patear a nadie_. Estaba inmóvil.

Para ser honesta, pude rescatar varias cosas de esta experiencia no tan religiosa.

_Primero_: Ingerir alimentos que podría comer un abuelo sin dientes – o en su defecto un conejo - hizo que bajara de peso. Por lo menos Draco y Harry me dijeron que lucía más flaca y aunque no tuviera ningún kilo de más que me hiciera ver gorda (ya que nunca comí tan vorazmente como mi querido hermano Ronald), acotaron que estaba más linda.

_Segundo_: Harry se pasó horas conmigo en la enfermería, hablando de la vida y de Quidditch. Claro, es que estos magos de hoy no pueden pasar ni cinco minutos sin mencionar lo divertido que es atrapar una jodida _Snitch_. De todos modos lo disfruté y coincidí con él muchas cosas como por ejemplo:

La comida de la enfermería es una bazofia.

Madame Pomfrey a veces puede ser una carcelera, una victimaria y una impulsiva mujer pero a la vez una eficaz enfermera.

Salir juntos luego de mi recuperación.

_Tercero_: Perdí unos cuantos días de clase en los que podría haber sufrido con Trelawney, Snape o el pesado de Binns. De todos modos, esto fue más una desventaja ya que mis tan agraciadas compañeras – inserte sarcasmo aquí – me trajeron un sinfín de actividades que incluían un desagradable, paupérrimo e insoportable trabajo práctico de pociones más una acumulación de extensas tareas de todas las asignaturas que tuve que ubicar sobre una mesa aparte que conjuró el rubio sin parar de reírse de mi situación.

A veces podía ser un estorbo.

Cuando por fin pude salir de mi cárcel y terminar de hacer todo lo relacionado con el colegio, me relajé un rato, recordando que no debía de moverme bruscamente o me vería encerrada nuevamente bajo los cuidados de la cruel enfermera.

Creí que mi mala suerte se había terminado, hasta que pasó lo que pasó. Fue algo tan inesperado y _tan absurdo_ que cuando se lo dije a Malfoy con lujo de detalles, se quedó extrañamente asombrado. Cabe destacar que nada sorprende a Draco y verlo así me hizo reír bastante.

El asunto fue el siguiente: de todas las personas en este colegio, dudo que exista alguien que se contradiga más que Hermione.

¿La razón?

Un maravilloso día en el que todavía Luna estaba de mi lado, mi gran "_amiga_" Hermione Jane Granger decidió criticar al más hermoso (¡y vaya qué barato!) vestido rosa que jamás había adquirido por correspondencia. Lo calificó _de pésimo gusto_ y _de un color insulso_ porque, según ella, el rosa es la peor variación del magenta que puede existir. O, en su defecto, su color menos preferido.

Tanto Parvati como Lavender asintieron a su afirmación y le festejaron el chiste como si hubiera sonsacado de sus neuronas la Teoría de la Relatividad, ignorando el broche de pelo _rosa _que tenía en su cabeza.

Lovegood y yo hicimos caso omiso a sus vanas exclamaciones y seguimos nuestro camino – en mi caso, no paré de jugar con los volados de mi vestido, llamando la atención de Harry quien, sin lugar a dudas, estaba sorprendido de lo bien que me quedaba.

Lo sé, es imposible no ser tan creída y aún menos cuando tienes ese par de orbes mirándote como si fueras... la persona más atractiva en la tierra.

Volviendo al tema, me traslado al día de la fecha, en el cual acabo de recordar que no puedo destrozar todo a la forma _Muggle_ porque, _oh casualidad_, estoy en recuperación.

¿Qué sucedió?

Granger se compró el mismo vestido que yo.

¿De otro color?

No, para nada. Exactamente el mismo modelo.

-¡Me encanta el rosa!- la escuché decir mientras palpaba la seda con sus finos dedos. Sentí mis mejillas arder de furia e hice numerosos esfuerzos por contenerme: lo conseguí por unos segundos pero al verlas a Brown y a Patil saltar como dos perritas falderas a su alrededor, exploté.

-Así que tenemos el mismo vestido- le dije, sacando a relucir mi peor cara de amargada. No era tan difícil de discernir si estaba enojada o no. –Pensé que odiabas el rosa.

-¿Cómo habría de odiarlo, si gran parte de mi vestuario es rosa?- me replicó, indiferente.

¿Excuse moi?. Esta chica tiene serios problemas. En mi vida la vi vestida de rosa... ¡Si solo tenía un condenado broche rosa!. ¡Toda su ropa es ocre, marrón, roja o anaranjada!

-Dijiste que lo odiabas.

-¿Cuándo?

-No me hagas la táctica evasiva, Hermione. Sé que lo estás haciendo para fastidiarme. No tienes estilo propio, por eso necesitas copiarte del mío.

Creí que iba a arrojarse sobre mí cual fiera salvaje, pero supe que no lo haría porque Dumbledore nos estaba observando entretenido – aclaro que nos encontrábamos en el gran salón y que varias cabezas, incluyendo la de Malfoy, se habían volteado a vernos.

-Eres una...- no la dejé terminar porque si lo hacía, tendría que hechizarla. Giré sobre mis talones y crucé el lugar en varias zancadas que desgraciadamente me dolieron lo suficiente como para rechinar los dientes de pánico.

Agarré a Draco de un brazo y lo jalé hacia fuera del comedor, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de soslayo a Granger, quien distribuía lo sucedido de forma maquiavélica a todo el que se le cruzara. Yo sabía muy bien que lo haría, porque su "_Divide y reinarás_" siempre era eficiente en lo que se refiere a joderme.

-Deja de alterar lo que te dije. ¿Quieres?. Después dicen que yo soy la que tiene una crisis cercana a la menopausia cuando la única que la padece eres tú.

Un par de chicos rieron, incluyendo al rubio que me acompañaba. Su sonrisa se disipó y cuando por fin desaparecí por el umbral de aquellas enormes puertas de roble, sentí que todo iba a ser diferente desde ése momento en adelante.

Es así como la expresión de burla de Draco se tornó en una se asombro por unos minutos... y nuevamente volvió a la de burla, para romper el hielo.

-¿Desde cuándo a Granger le gusta usar vestidos?- inquirió, riendo.

-Desde que cayó en cuenta que a mi me molesta la gente que se contradice- dije en un murmullo, entrando a un aula vacía después de haber caminado un rato. Segundos después entró él y me halló sentada sobre un pupitre.

Me dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda, aparentemente entendiendo la inmensidad de mi frustración. Su mueca se transformó en una sonrisa reconfortante, muy parecida a la que me da mi mamá cuando estoy triste.

-La sangre sucia sabía más que bien que ibas a reaccionar de _ése_ modo. Te quería dejar en evidencia y tú caíste en la trampa que ella te tendió. He allí una forma inteligente y poco elaborada de conseguir que luzcas como una exagerada delante de Potter, Weasley, Brown, Patil, Lovegood... etcétera. Esto definitivamente desplazará a Vane por un rato de los comentarios de las cotillas.

Pensé que lo que me iba a decir iba a ser alentador, pero sin embargo, me deprimió mucho más.

-¿Estaba Harry?- pregunté, temblando.

-Sí.

Me azoté mentalmente por no ser más cuidadosa.

-Estoy cien por ciento segura que le debe de estar lavando el cerebro a los que alguna vez fueron o son mis amigos.

Los brazos fuertes de Draco me rodearon mezquinamente. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me sopló la oreja, haciéndome cosquillas.

-De eso no me cabe duda- me susurró al oído.

Que él me abrazara de esa forma me hizo olvidar temporalmente mi cruel existencia... pero caí a Tierra cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y nos separamos rápidamente para observar ahora a la puerta abierta y a Luna apoyada soñadoramente sobre el umbral.


	6. Una Caja de Sorpresas

**6. Una Caja de Sorpresas**

Lo sabía.

Era cuestión de tiempo que la suerte volviera a mí.

Bueno, no completamente... Snape me estaba complicando más la vida que de costumbre; pero eso era otro tema que no se comparaba en importancia con lo que me había sucedido.

Luna y yo nos dimos otra oportunidad.

De hecho _yo_ dejé de revivir un pasado _muy lejano_ en el que ella había querido quedarse con Colin Creevey a mis espaldas sabiendo que a mí me gustaba y _Luna_ se dejó bien en claro a ella misma que yo no la había traicionado ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo reflexionar, Lovegood?- preguntó Draco, luego de desternillarse de la risa en el suelo por unos incómodos minutos al enterarse que yo quise alguna vez tener algo con ése empedernido fotógrafo.

Definitivamente él era un claro ejemplo de un recuerdo que quería borrar de mi mente por completo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Hermione miente demasiado... Yo estuve presente en el momento en el que criticó a tu vestido- comenzó, dirigiéndose a mí –Y contradecirse me parece de lo más bajo. Supe enseguida que si le mintió a unos cuantos incluyendo a su séquito de taradas, también me mintió a mí.

-¿Mentirte?. ¿Sobre qué?

La rubia entornó la mirada, como si fuera obvio.

-Ginny, prácticamente me lavó el cerebro. ¡Me quiso hacer creer que no te importaba en lo más mínimo como amiga y que me hiciste entrar a tu grupo porque te di lástima!

Draco se frotó la nuca, todavía divertido.

-¿Y a eso qué le ves de mentira?

Supo inmediatamente que tenía que guardar silencio porque ambas le lanzamos un par de miradas asesinas que era más que conveniente evitar.

Cuando pude retomar el clima serio de conversación, puse una mano sobre el hombro de mi amiga y respiré profundamente.

-Nunca sentí lástima por ti. Siempre te he admirado, Luna. Se necesita de una gran personalidad para tolerar todos esos estúpidos apodos que la gente te ha inventado. Es más, se necesita de una gran persona para admitir ciertos errores como el de... Creevey, tú sabes, y por último, se necesita de una gran amiga para volver a tierra después de una gran tormenta.

Draco giró los ojos y bostezó.

-Ya, Ginevra, no te me pongas melosamente poética.

Ambas reímos por su comentario.

Luna me abrazó con fuerza y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me abrazaban de esa forma... Si tuviera una hermana, me abrazaría como ella y, si pudiera elegir a quien tener como hermana, elegiría a Luna sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Gracias- la oí susurrar.

-No hay por qué.

Malfoy aplaudió socarronamente.

-Entonces... ¿Es este el nuevo orden?- preguntó la rubia acomodándose a mi izquierda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Lovegood tomó aire de una forma muy extraña y se observó sus manos como si tuviera en ellas una cruza de quimera con una sirena bicéfala. Bueno, me limito a decir que miró sus manos como si no hubiera nada más interesantemente asombroso y anormal. Draco se hallaba estupefacto: de hecho creo que le tomará meses... _O quizá años_ en acostumbrarse al comportamiento inusual de mi amiga.

A decir verdad, yo ya no la encontraba extravagante en lo absoluto. O eso creía.

-Malfoy, tú y yo. El nuevo orden de Hogwarts.

-Sigo sin entender- añadí, apoyando mi cabezota en el hombro del rubicundo. –Explícate un poco mejor por favor. He tenido muchas emociones juntas el día de hoy y no comprender lo que nos intentas decir me hace demasiado mal. Daña mi ego.

Oí la risa estridente del hijo de Lucius y me relajé un poco. Luna, al contrario, pareció inhibirse bastante a juzgar por su postura incómoda; creo que todavía no entendía cómo demonios Draco y yo solucionamos nuestros problemas.

-¡El nuevo trío!- gritó Lu para nadie en especial –La única diferencia es que nosotros tenemos el fin de bajarle los humos a la reina de Gryffindor.

-Tiene menos de reina que yo de bailarina de ballet- juzgó Malfoy con mucho más que sarcasmo en su voz. Nos robó una sonrisa, para luego continuar con su oración –Pero si te unes a la causa... Puede que lo logremos.

Tuve el leve presentimiento que Draco había dejado de participar en esto con el único propósito de arruinarle la vida a Harry sino que ahora lo estaba haciendo por mí.

Pero a pesar de todo, preferí no ilusionarme en vano.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre el ballet, si no eres Muggle?- pregunté sobresaltada.

-Tú tampoco lo eres- se encogió de hombros, dejándome seriamente intrigada.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales adoraba la personalidad de Malfoy: era _tan_ impredecible...

* * *

Potter se acurrucó junto a mí en el más cómodo sillón de la sala común, a menos de dos metros de la chimenea. A juzgar por su apariencia, había tenido un día pesado.

-¿Te sientes bien?- indagué.

-He estado mejor. Desearía que el Quidditch no me cansara tanto- me respondió, sonriendo por la comisura de sus finos labios. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente cuando él pasó su brazo por mis hombros. -¿Y tú?

Tuve la tentación de responderle que _nunca había estado mejor_, pero me mordí la lengua para abstenerme.

-Normal. Nada fuera de lo común.

Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿No te...?

-Sí, _ayer_ me peleé con Hermione- murmuré por lo bajo, haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto. Remarqué la palabra ayer como si hubiera sucedido en un pasado muy lejano... Creo que fue una indirecta muy directa para indicarle que no estaba de ánimos para comentar sobre mi riña con la sabelotodo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Fruncí el ceño. Los hombres eran al fin y al cabo todos iguales.

-No le encuentro mucha gracia, pero si quieres preguntarme algo, adelante.

-Dudo que tocar un tema que es de tu desagrado me sea conveniente así que confío en dejar la corriente fluir libremente.

¡Por fin lo entendió!._ Qué poeta_. Sonreí ampliamente.

-Gracias por respetarme- me burlé, contemplándolo divertida. Noté que sus ojos verdes habían adquirido un brillo especial.

-De nada, bella dama.

Otra vez una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Últimamente no hacía nada más que sonreír, a pesar de la carga que había impuesto Hermione sobre mis _delicados y perfectos hombros_. Sin duda mi egocentrismo había vuelto a su lugar.

Con su mano libre, Harry acarició mi mejilla y sentí que todo a mi alrededor se desvanecía. Sólo existíamos él y yo.

Él y yo.

-No me entra en la cabeza que estés sola, en medio de la sala común, sin hacer nada. Sin siquiera leer un libro y sin estar acompañada, es eso a lo que me refiero.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Harry tragó saliva.

-Porque según muchos eres una de las más lindas de Gryffindor.

¿Según _muchos_?. ¿Quiénes son esos _muchos_?. Dean, Harry _quizá_, pero... ¿Quién más?. Certeramente no mi hermano. La idea de un posible incesto me asusta de solo pensarlo. ¡Qué asco!.

Descartando lo que pensé sobre mi hermano, todo esto de ser hermosa en mi casa sin lugar a dudas me levantó muchísimo el ego. Estoy volando.

-Sigue soñando, Harry.

-Me incluyo en esos muchos- acotó, casi en el mismo momento en el que yo hablé.

Lo miré, confundida.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?. Necesito que mis oídos asocien bien lo que acabas de decir.

-Tú me gustas.

Me tomó por la barbilla y me acercó a él.

Sentí sus labios impactar lujuriosamente contra los míos, haciéndome perder el control natural de mi cuerpo. Había dejado de ser yo.

Abrí los ojos curiosamente, para ver si lo que me estaba sucediendo no era un sueño.

Quedé estupefacta al descubrir que no lo era. Aún así, mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando, en cuestión de segundos, me encontré con unos ojos grises en vez de verdes.

Los cerré, para volverlos a abrir y darme cuenta que sólo había sido una ilusión óptica.

No pude disfrutar plenamente del beso que tanto esperé toda mi vida.

La imagen de Draco me perseguía.

Nos separamos luego de interminables minutos. Hice que mi cabeza descansara sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba indicándome que su respiración era dificultosa.

Suspiré.

-Creo que eres uno de los pocos que no me remarca lo que hice en un pasado a Hermione.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos, que en medio del beso se habían caído de su lugar y me dedicó una mirada cálida.

-¿Por qué tenías que ser así de aguafiestas para arruinar el momento romántico?- inquirió con sarcasmo en su voz. Le miré apáticamente y él prosiguió. –Sé muy bien que fuiste muy valiente para asumir tu error y ser honesta con Hermione... Pero alguien me dijo que el pasado, _pisado_ está.

_¡JÁ!_. ¡Díselo a Granger!

Besó mi frente tiernamente.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- inquirió una voz a nuestras espaldas. Por un momento pensé que era Hermione, pero me volteé y encontré a Romilda, debatiéndose internamente si acercarse o no (lo supe porque sus piernas flaqueaban).

_Digamos que interrumpes el mejor suceso de mi existencia pero que aún así te quiero._

-Sí- replicó Potter fríamente. Nunca pensé que lo haría pero conociendo lo poco tolerante que era con Vane, lo reconsideré.

-Oh- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunté tranquilamente. Sentía pena por ella... Era la persona más necesitada de atención que jamás había conocido. A pesar de todos los rumores que se tejían alrededor de ella – _de los cuales los pocos que incluían chicos de por medio eran verdad_ - era algo parecido a una amiga. A mi alrededor se sentía comprendida.

La única contra era que consideraba a mi enemiga una potencial camarada.

Odio cómo esa clase de injusticias hacia gente que no se lo merece sean cometidas. Sí, me refiero a que Hermione intente transformarla en una idiota.

-Quería hablar contigo, pero veo que debería molestarte en otro momento- anunció, girando sobre sus talones para correr hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

-¡Búscame luego en mi dormitorio, si todavía quieres hablar!- exclamé justo a tiempo para que me escuchara. Se detuvo y me regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

Romilda Vane era un encanto de chica, lástima que sufriera tanto por quien no la merecía.

-¡Gracias Ginny!- me agradeció antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Harry entornó sus ojos hacia los míos y dejó escapar una risa.

-No sabía que eras amiga de Vane.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas.

-Una caja de sorpresas muy hermosa.

Lo besé, posando mis manos detrás de su nuca, jalándolo ferozmente hacia mí.

Habían transcurrido unos excelsos minutos en los cuales la sala se llenó y se vació de gente que, al pasar, comentaba muchas cosas acerca de nosotros, chiflaba al vernos o simplemente nos ignoraba.

Era cuestión de tiempo que tuviéramos que romper el beso gracias a la no tan agraciada presencia del más celoso de todos.

Díganle _hola_ a mi hermano Ronald.

-¿Qué significa esto?- gritó, con sus orejas muchísimo más rojas que nuestro pelo.

-¿No tienes ni dos dedos de frente para deducir que Harry y yo no queríamos ser interrumpidos?- gruñí entre dientes. Potter jaló de mi brazo y me señaló sin palabras que no hiciera enojar a Ron.

Muy tarde.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le increpó al morocho, que creyó que guardar silencio sería lo más prudente en aquella situación.

-Porque no te quería inquietar.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora- le susurré a un oído.

Tuvo que contener la risa porque Ronald lo estaba degollando con la mirada.

-Ginny. Déjame a solas con él. Tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos juntos- exclamó, furibundo.

-Pero...

-¡PERO NADA!

Harry soltó un '_nos vemos luego_' moviendo sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno. Asentí, me puse de pie y me retiré.

Pobre de él.

Un grupo de personas me miró de forma divertida - entre la multitud se incluían Hermione y compañía – mientras me retiraba a _mis aposentos_, como una _Julieta_ descubierta en pleno acto con su _Romeo_ por su no tan comprensiva _nodriza_.

Subí y me encontré con Romilda, quien se dirigía a verme. Traía consigo un paquete tamaño industrial de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Para compartir mientras te cuento- aclaró.

Sonreí felizmente al recordar que podía confiar en ella todo lo que pensaba incluyendo lo de Hermione. Bueno... No todo. Ella no sabía qué tramábamos con Draco y Luna porque claro, eso era muy secreto. De todos modos lo único que haría si lo supiera sería reprocharme un largo rato, pero no diría nada porque ella sabía bien cómo mantener la boca bien cerrada (en lo que respecta a secretos – _no_ a hombres). Aunque yo, Ginevra Molly Weasley, prefería no correr ningún riesgo.

-¿Es muy largo?- pregunté, despreocupada.

-Algo. Mucho para debatir. Y me parece que tú tienes que contarme muchas cosas. ¡No hablamos hace siglos!

Incuestionablemente iba a ser una noche divertida y mucho más si incluía a esas deliciosas galletas. ¡Dios bendiga a Romilda por aparecer de vez en cuando en mi vida!


	7. Granger Cero, Weasley Uno

**7. Granger Cero, Weasley Uno**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré rodeada de hormigas y arañas diminutas que luchaban entre sí por unos deliciosos pedazos de chocolate que habían quedado entre las finas sábanas de seda.

No era la mejor forma de despertar, pero aún así sonreí al verla a Romilda toda despatarrada sobre las almohadas que habíamos situado a nuestro alrededor para pasar una noche divertidísima que resumía como un pijama party de a dos.

Tenía un brazo tendido fuertemente sobre su estómago, como abrazándose la panza bien llena luego de haber comido tanto. Podría jurar que las galletas también habían surtido un horrible efecto en mí... Me dolía mucho la barriga.

Me levanté y tuve el presentimiento que mis huesos iban a dolerme por el resto del día. Mis piernas todavía no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones, pero aún así me las arreglé para correr al cuarto de baño luego de cerciorarme que ya era hora del desayuno.

-Romilda, despierta. ¡Es tarde!

Entré a la ducha como alma que lleva el diablo y maldije porque el agua estaba muy caliente. Giré la canilla del agua fría y justo cuando me comenzaba a relajar... La oí gritar algo parecido a _"¡MALDITAS ARAÑAS, ODIO LAS ARAÑAS, LAS ODIO!"_ y el stress volvió a mí nuevamente. Había olvidado completamente que ella padecía de la misma fobia que mi hermano. Escuché que conjuraba un hechizo para que desaparecieran y que al mismo tiempo trotaba pesadamente entre los miles de obstáculos – _véase mi ropa, mis libros, mi baúl y mi cama_ – para bañarse.

A todo esto yo ya me encontraba envuelta en toallas y buscaba mi varita desesperadamente para secarme el pelo.

Vane alzó su varita, me indicó que quitara la especie de turbante que había creado sobre mi cabeza y no dejó ni una gota de agua chorreando de mi cabello al murmurar varias palabras en latín que no alcancé a descifrar.

-Gracias- grité, volviendo al dormitorio para hundirme entre el desastre masivo que eran mis pertenencias. Busqué con ahínco mi pollera, mi camisa, mi corbata, mi sweater y mi túnica y, cuando encontré todo, incluyendo a mis medias y a mis zapatos, procedí a vestirme. Sí, soy una rareza humana: hasta que no encuentro todo lo que necesito, no me visto.

No pude evitar reírme al ver a Romilda correr con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, a punto de salir por la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto – _entre las cuales me incluyo_ – para dirigirse a la habitación en la que dormían las de quinto – o sea, las compañeras de Vane.

Definitivamente no tenía ni una mínima pizca de pudor en su ser.

-No acotes nada- me dijo, riéndose. Desapareció ágilmente por una rendija en la puerta de madera.

Se escucharon un par de carcajadas femíneas del lado de afuera, y en vez de sentir pena por ella, asumí inmediatamente que Romilda tenía la capacidad de manejar la situación a la perfección.

Había soportado peores momentos embarazosos, como por ejemplo todos los que incluían a Harry, a mencionados tatuajes de Hipogrifos que resultaron ser de Colacuernos Húngaros, pociones de amor y mucho más. Un simple desnudo por el pasillo femenino era pan comido.

* * *

-Te estaba esperando. 

Me detuve en seco y giré sobre mis talones, encontrándome con Harry a un lado del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Sonrió, divertido.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, pero en cosa de segundos me tomó de la barbilla y dirigió mis labios hacia los suyos.

-¿Pueden a lo sumo no hacerlo en público?- nos espetó Draco, saliendo de su intento de escondite. Había estado parado hacía más de unos minutos detrás de la estatua que habíamos establecido como punto de encuentro diario. No lo había visto acecharnos, pero supuse que había estado aguardando el momento en el que saliera de la sala común para encontrarme con él – Me revuelven el estómago de solo verlos.

-Entonces no nos mires- farfulló Potter, enojado.

El buen hijo de Lucius hizo una mueca de asco que me hizo sentir lo suficientemente incómoda como para dar un paso hacia atrás. Lo notó. Y su mirada austera me mortificó aún más.

-_Ginny_- comenzó secamente, siseando mi nombre como una serpiente venenosa. –Es urgente.

Entendí perfectamente que tenía que ver con Hermione, pero en vez de despedirme de Harry e ir con él - _como debería ser_ - me comporté como una niñita tozuda.

-¿No puede ser luego?- usé la mejor de mis miradas suplicantes, pero el rubio me ignoró por completo.

-Weasley, _por el amor a Celestina Warbeck_, te ruego que te limites a acompañarme- su tono de impaciencia había mutado a algo que comúnmente llamo exasperación absoluta.

-Te ha dicho que _ahora no_. ¿No lo entiendes, _hurón_?

Me interpuse entre ambos porque sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno.

Lo que menos quería era que corriera sangre por mi culpa.

-Harry... Te veo luego- murmuré, besándolo en la mejilla y tomando a Malfoy de un brazo, haciendo lo posible para que no se soltara de mí y saltara sobre el proclamado _niño que vivió_.

Bueno, me corrijo, _el adolescente que vivió_.

Así lo llaman estos días...

Potter estaba que ardía porque Draco no tuvo una mejor idea que sacarle la lengua de una forma muy infantil, burlándose de él por haberse quedado conmigo. Sonreí débilmente por la inmadurez de mi amigo y seguí caminando sin rumbo alguno.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia?- inquirí, entrando al comedor con él. Todas las miradas se fijaron en mí y me siguieron en mi corto recorrido hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gran mayoría de los compañeros de Draco -_ incluyendo a Parkinson_ - buscaran un mejor lugar lejos de mi presencia, pero esto ya era demasiado: se habían alejado el triple de metros que las veces anteriores.

¡Qué clásico!. A estas alturas del partido todo el colegio sabría que había tenido algo con Harry. ¡C'est magnifique!

-No existe tal- me respondió, como si nada, sorbiendo su café. –Pero me encantaría que me digas la verdad acerca de todos esos rumores que están circulando en estos momentos por todo Hogwarts.

Rayos.

-Yo... Harry... Tú sabes.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y supe que mi réplica había tenido mucho más doble sentido del que intentaba adjudicarle.

-¿Te acostaste con Potter?- preguntó lentamente y en voz baja, como procesando lo que acababa de oír.

-No, quise decir que lo besé.

-Ah.

-¿Qué dicen las malas lenguas de nosotros?

Draco tragó un pedazo enorme de tostada con mermelada y se atragantó en el proceso.

-¿De... Verdad... Quieres... Saberlo?- dijo tosiendo como si se estuviera ahogando.

Le di un par de palmadas en la espalda y luego de lo que parecieron dos minutos y medio dejó de toser.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Dicen que quisiste seguir los pasos de Vane.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Draco entornó los ojos, como si fuera obvio.

-Me refiero a que Patil hizo correr el rumor que te reuniste con ella anoche para celebrar una posible y fructuosa poción de amor para Potter.

-¡Esa perra!... Espera. ¿Tú crees que yo sería capaz de hacer un filtro de amor?. ¿Tú me crees capaz de hacer semejante cosa?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica.

-Claro que no, Ginevra. Tú no necesitas de una poción barata para enamorar a alguien.

Me sentí halagada. Le devolví la sonrisa pero él inmediatamente se volvió taciturno y terminó su café, ignorándome por el resto del desayuno.

-Lo único cierto es que se besaron. ¿No es así?- preguntó, una vez que engullí el último bollo de chocolate. Draco me observó detenidamente y pude notar que sus ojos refulgían con la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de vitreaux. Recordé lo que me había sucedido con Harry la noche anterior y todos mis músculos se tensaron.

-De hecho sí. Y también Romilda se quedó en mi habitación hablando conmigo pero no precisamente de pociones.

-¿Y entonces?

-Harry, por supuesto.

Malfoy susurró algo que no alcancé a oír. Luego gruñó y maldijo en voz baja.

-Hablamos de la vida en general- comenté ante su reacción. Era un maldito rezongón.

-¿Y acaso _yo_ soy partícipe de esa vida en general?- a medida que pronunciaba palabra por palabra, de la forma más arrastrada posible, el sarcasmo en su voz se hizo cada vez más y más notorio.

No atiné a responderle porque había sonado la campana... Más fuerte que de costumbre.

-Clases, Ginny. Te veo a la salida de...

-Transformaciones- terminé por él, todavía aturdida por su pregunta.

Asintió con la cabeza y me dejó sola, luchando por salir de la típica aglomeración de alumnos que se esfuerzan por ir a sus respectivas clases.

Luna se unió a mí en el camino al aula de McGonagall y me imploró que le contara detalle por detalle lo que había sucedido entre Potter y yo.

Suprimí la parte de Draco, porque sabía muy bien que Lovegood iba a decirme de todo y me iba a tratar de insensata.

En ese preciso momento me sentía tan mal...

-¡Miren a quiénes tenemos aquí!. ¡Es tan lindo que la suplente de Cho Chang y la neurótica se lleven tan bien!- gritó Parvati desde lejos. Luna y yo volteamos para verla y le regalamos nuestras peores miradas. Estaba acompañada por una Lavender que tiraba de su brazo para irse. No parecía muy conforme con que nos basurearan. –Quería felicitarte por la asombrosa poción- exclamó, dirigiéndose a mí. Varias Hufflepuffs que caminaban por el pasillo en cuestión se detuvieron a cuchichear sobre nosotras. –¡Potter te sigue como perrito faldero!

Sonreí, mirando a Luna, quien soltó un mínimo gesto de entendimiento al caer en la realidad. Tanto ella como yo lucíamos joviales porque la cosa se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor... No se había dado cuenta del papelón que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

-Definitivamente no fue una poción- dijo abiertamente Harry, tomándola a Parvati por los hombros. –Si tienes algún problema con que la haya elegido a ella y no a ti, Patil, sugiero que me lo digas a mí personalmente.

La soltó, iracundo.

Caminó hacia nosotras y su rostro se iluminó. Se volteó a mi lado, enfrentándola.

-También te recomiendo que no me envíes más trufas con chocolate en esas espantosas cajas con forma de corazón... Soy _alérgico_ a ellas.

Ella se sonrojó del color de mi pelo y tuvo que jalar a Lavender para poder ir en la dirección más contraria a nosotros accesible. Brown lucía divertida y bastante asombrada por lo que había escuchado; Luna aplaudía lo más fuerte que podía, haciéndola lucir como una autista y yo... Yo me había quedado absorta. Nunca había esperado una reacción así de Harry. Giré sobre mis talones y me encontré con que casi todos a nuestro alrededor se reían como locos.

-La pusiste en su lugar- lo felicité, abrazándolo estrechamente.

Nos separamos y noté que el pasillo se había despejado y que la gran mayoría de los presentes se habían dividido en diversas aulas.

Busqué a Luna con la mirada y la vi entrando a clase.

-Tenía que hacerlo... Estuvo hablando mal de ti toda la mañana. Lo tenía bien merecido.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó tan fuerte que mis piernas temblaron como gelatina.

-¡Se nos hace tarde!- le recordó Hermione, provocando que se alejara de mí como alma que lleva el diablo. Ron estaba a su lado, aferrándola firmemente de la mano. Lucía mucho más calmado que anteriormente y me alegré al verlo sonreír en aprobación.

-Debo irme... Y creo que tu también- me besó fugazmente en los labios y se colgó de Ronald, despeinándolo con una mano traviesa. Este se libró de su novia y en menos de lo que canta un gallo arrastraba a Harry a lo largo del corredor.

-Hermione. ¿Te puedo decir algo?- pregunté, regodeada en mi gloria.

-No me tardo- voceó a sus acompañantes, quienes asintieron y siguieron caminando. Una vez que desaparecieron por una esquina, su rostro ennegreció. -¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo quería decirte que la próxima vez que mandes a tus mulas de carga a difundir rumores inciertos, cerciórate que no la dejen en ridículo a Patil en el intento.

La dejé paralizada en su lugar, y antes de correr para no ligar una detención por parte de la profesora más estricta de Hogwarts, solté una carcajada.

-Granger cero, Weasley uno.


	8. No Insultar a Draco Malfoy

**8. No Insultar a Draco Malfoy**

La clase de Transformaciones consistía en tres deprimentes horas en las que los minutos parecían no transcurrir. Y si, por esas casualidades de la vida se decidían a acontecer, lo hacían de la forma más pesada posible.

Luna estaba sentada incómodamente a mi lado tomando nota de las excentricidades que la profesora McGonagall soltaba de vez en cuando, luego de haber sermoneado a un grupo de Ravenclaws por no poner fin a su poco productiva charla acerca del reciente ridículo de Parvati Patil.

Les había quitado alrededor de cinco puntos a cada una de ellas, quienes, obviamente, no habían podido mantener su instinto femenino en mero silencio en cuanto a los rumores colegiales.

En ése momento, el aula estaba en completo silencio en lo que se refiere al alumnado y sólo se escuchaba la seria voz de la profesora dictando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

Yo, en lo que respecta a mi persona, tenía en mi mente asuntos que certeramente no me incumbían. O por lo menos creía que no me incumbían... Porque bien sabía que era _todo_ lo contrario.

Draco no estaba para nada contento en cuanto al asunto _Potter_. Era muy evidente que le era tan repulsivo como una buena patada en los testículos.

Me dolió bastante el hecho que me ignorara.

Suele pasar que cuando uno está tan acostumbrado a tener a alguien a su lado compartiendo desde risas hasta llantos (aclaro, los llantos se refieren en un cien por ciento a mi persona) percibe inmediatamente que algo no anda bien.

Eso es lo que indudablemente me sucedió.

Recordé todas aquellas veces en las que estuvimos espléndidamente cerca el uno del otro, sin que sucediera nada realmente comprometedor. Fue cuestión de un fugaz desliz en el que a mi cerebro le surgió la famosa idea del _si hubiera hecho tal cosa y no otra_.

Innegablemente no sabía por qué rayos y centellas estaba babeando por un rubicundo que no merecía que yo comience a sentir por él lo que tendría que sentir por Harry.

Había llegado a una conclusión: yo, Ginevra Weasley, era la broma personal de Dios.

Después de varios minutos de pura hiperventilación noté que Lovegood no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en la asignatura y mucho menos en lo que se requiere para ser un animago aprobado por el ministerio: su pergamino no estaba repleto de apuntes, sino de garabatos.

Sonreí y me dije a mi misma que había que ser un poco lerda para gastar tinta en tales estupideces.

Bajé la vista y me encontré a mi misma dibujando inconscientemente serpientes a lo largo de todo el papel. Gruñí por lo bajo e intenté borrar esos deplorables manchones de tinta negra con la punta de mi varita antes que alguien notara cuán _Slytherin_ eran mis vacilaciones.

-Profesora McGonagall- dijo una aristocrática voz desde la puerta, obligándome a alzar la vista para verle de lleno. Llevaba su característica sonrisa plasmada en su blanquecino rostro, haciéndolo lucir más petulante que de costumbre.

Si antes creí que era la broma personal de Dios, ahora estaba segurísima que me había convertido en toda su rutina de comedia sin siquiera reparar en ello: no quitó sus ojos de los míos ni una sola milésima de segundo.

-¿Cuál es la razón por la cual cree oportuno interrumpir mi clase, señor Malfoy?

-El profesor Snape solicita la presencia de Weasley en las mazmorras- le contestó austeramente, sin mirarla. Todavía seguía escrutándome con sus orbes grises –Si no es mucha molestia, claro está.

Me quedé perpleja.

¿Snape... Necesitando algo de mí?

El mundo había dejado de girar sin mi consentimiento.

-Weasley es una de mis mejores alumnas... Sin lugar a dudas no tendrá problema en retomar esta explicación en cualquier otro momento- me acechó, dudosa. Cuando me señaló la salida del aula con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, supe que estaba en mi derecho de irme.

Algo en la cara de mi amiga me decía que la visita a Snape no era más que una simple coartada que había inventado Draco para salirse con la suya de alguna u otra forma. Sin embargo, recogí mis pertenencias a la velocidad de la luz y crucé el umbral para salir a los abandonados pasillos. No había un alma vagando por el castillo cuando marchamos por los corredores. Todos estaban notablemente ocupados en sus respectivas aulas, padeciendo las tortuosas clases de los sabihondos profesores, mientras que nosotros teníamos el privilegio de faltar a las mismas.

Suspiré, cansinamente.

-Tenemos que hablar- murmuró, tomándome por la barbilla con sutileza.

¿Ven?

No era más que una excusa para poder conversar conmigo _a solas_.

-¿Qué será de la vida de Snape en tu ausencia, querido Draco?- bromeé.

Sonrió cínicamente.

-Dudo que me extrañe en lo más mínimo. Estaba bastante entretenido con el cara rajada cuando pedí permiso para ir al baño.

Traté de no detenerme a pensar que el grasiento de mi profesor de pociones estaba intentando hacerle la vida imposible a Potter y enfoqué mi mente en otros asuntos.

-¿Al baño?. ¿Tienes las más mínimas esperanzas que ése jodido narigón crea que fuiste azotado por una deplorable diarrea que te mantuvo más de dos horas y media en el baño?

-No. Es estúpido, pero creo inteligente no subestimarlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Culparé a alguien inocente en mi lugar, ya verás. Draco Malfoy siempre cae bien parado.

Sonreí vagamente y no pude evitar bostezar. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior y todavía la charla que había tenido con Romilda hacía eco en mi cabeza como el pegadizo himno del colegio.

-¿Cansada?- me preguntó, alzando una ceja con cierta desaprobación. Habíamos caminado hasta la puerta que separaba el interior del castillo de los terrenos de Hogwarts,

-¿Se nota tanto?

Asintió con la cabeza y me abrió la portezuela de madera para que pasara antes de él. Por lo menos seguía siendo todo un caballero...

Crucé el porche y respiré el aire fresco proveniente del hermoso jardín situado a pasos del oscuro lago. Estiré mis brazos y troné mis dedos, algo escéptica. El rubio sin duda no había recuperado su tan reconocido humor y al parecer estaba atravesando un momento lleno de intentos fallidos de lucir maduro e imparcial.

-No encuentro razones para que estés enojado conmigo- le espeté, tomando asiento sobre el pasto a orillas del lago. -No me parece para nada elocuente que actúes de esa forma, teniendo la enorme responsabilidad de ocuparnos de Granger de por medio.

Se sentó a mi lado, taciturno.

-Ginny... Yo... No puedo hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Tenerte como amiga.

Mi media sonrisa había desaparecido por completo ante su comentario. Me urgía vomitar lo poco que había comido, porque estaba tan nerviosa y tan mareada que todos mis sentimientos se habían convertido en las peores náuseas que había tenido a lo largo de mi corta vida.

Quiero creer que me abrazó porque entendió lo que me estaba sucediendo en ese instante y no por causarle lástima. Recuperándome poco a poco, entre sus fuertes brazos, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- musité, dolida.

-¿Recuerdas que todo comenzó por venganza?. Anhelabas con todo tu ser que Granger dejara de hacer de tu vida un infierno y yo decidí ayudarte, creyendo así que podía salir beneficiado del asunto, jodiendo de cierta forma la vida de San Potter. Bien sabes que todo esto dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando...

-¿Cuándo...?

Me soltó y arrojó una piedra al lago, iracundo.

-Cuando comencé a sentir cosas por ti.

Observó cada uno de mis movimientos, como esperando una reacción sobrenatural de parte mía. Sin embargo, si bien yo tenía algo de idea de lo que sucedía antes que me lo confesara, me había quedado más dura que un cadáver.

-Sabía que no debía decírtelo- agregó al ver mi expresión desconcertada. Se paró tan rápido que no fui capaz de reprocharle su rudeza, porque al parecer estaba decidido a volver por el mismo camino por el cual habíamos venido.

Se detuvo en seco cuando lo agarré de un brazo.

Me miró.

Lo miré.

Nos miramos.

-Potter es un tremendo idiota. Todavía no entiendo por qué estas tan enamorada de él.

-¿Quieres saber por qué?

Me puse de pie frustradamente y lo enfrenté, encontrando una única dificultad en mantenerme seria: me llevaba más de una cabeza de altura.

-Solo dilo, Weasley.

Enrojecí de furia.

-Si no fueras tan testarudo, tan hipócrita, tan egocéntrico, tan elitista y tan molesto- tomé aire luego de poner el grito en el cielo -Mi corazón reconsideraría volverse loco por ti.

Un buen día fui advertida por Parkinson que sólo existía una ley en cuanto al rubio que tenía que seguir a rajatabla sin chistar. Esta era la de no insultar a Draco Malfoy bajo ninguna circunstancia.

¿Por qué?... Bueno, las razones eran muy simples.

La primera: nunca se sabía qué clase de represalias podía tomar por hacerlo.

La segunda: tampoco se sabía cuándo lo podría hacer.

La tercera: ninguna de las dos anteriores sería de resultado positivo.

El hijo de Lucius me tomó por la cintura, alzándome como si no pesara un solo gramo y me arrojó a las trémulas aguas de la inmensa laguna.

Que la temperatura del agua fuera similar a la del Polo Norte no fue lo que más me sorprendió en aquellas circunstancias. No, no.

Me había envuelto en sus brazos tan fuerte que la caída fue mutua. Él estaba a mi lado, riéndose como un demente cuyas ropas se hallaban más que simplemente mojadas.

-¡¿Era tan necesario que hicieras eso?!

Tuve que quitarme un centenar de algas que se habían adherido a mi cabello para poder verle mejor. Draco se deshizo de la última de ellas y se acercó a mí, entretenido.

-Lo tenías bien merecido.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. ¿Y sabes qué, Ginny Weasley?

-¿Qué?

-Tu condena todavía no termina.

Me besó.

Mi mente me pedía a gritos que no le siguiera la corriente pero algo me decía que si me apartaba de él no me lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos, dejando que mis dedos jugasen con su pelo y procurando acercarlo aún más a mi para profundizar el beso.

Estaba enloqueciendo... Su lengua recorría cada recoveco de mi boca más que lujuriosamente y eso... Eso me estaba erizando los vellos de la nuca.

Rodeé su cadera con mis piernas y me reí internamente porque estar rodeados de agua entorpecía cada uno de nuestros movimientos y nos hacía preocuparnos demasiado por mantenernos a flote.

Sus manos descendieron peligrosamente por partes de mi cuerpo que ya ni recordaba que tenía pero que, a su roce, a pesar de estar congelada, ardían más que lava volcánica.

Nos separamos luego de lo que me parecieron siglos de eterna fogosidad y nos miramos.

Mis labios me dolían.

Mi frenillo estaba claramente inflamado y lo más probable era que no volvería a comer y/o morder algo por una semana.

Mi pelirrojo cabello estaba aún más despeinado que antes.

Mi dignidad se había esfumado.

Pero lo único que se mantenía intacto era mi voz interior, que no cesaba de repetir las mismas palabras, una y otra vez:

_Que nadie se entere. Y mucho menos Harry Potter._


	9. Metamorfosis

Nota de la autora: No es el mejor de los capítulos de esta historia, pero era muy necesario que Ginny atravesara un momento dramático para darse cuenta el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. Intento no sacar a Draco de lo que acostumbra a ser su personaje porque, para ser sincera, no me atrae del todo un Draco Malfoy angelical. Me gusta que no muestre tanto sus sentimientos, que le cueste decir lo que piensa y que por sobre todas las cosas lo diga todo seriamente. Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo nueve.

* * *

**9. Metamorfosis**

Estoy acostumbrada a no tomar a la gente enserio.

Y considero como el peor de los ejemplos a Pansy Parkinson; la gorda elitista que estuvo... digamos... _siete años_ colada por Draco.

No es que tenga algo en contra de las gordas (porque todas alguna vez nos sentimos gordas) sino que...

Bien, lo admito. Me enerva que esté enamorada de él y que haya tenido la posibilidad de compartir mucho más con Malfoy que él conmigo. Y no lo digo en _ése_ sentido.

Desde la primera vez que cruzamos palabras de odio hasta el día de hoy, puedo decir con certeza que nunca me importó un rábano lo que dijera sobre mí y sobre mi familia.

Aunque a pesar de todo, debo admitir que tenía razón en advertirme que jamás tenía que hacer enojar a Malfoy.

Recuerdo que me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me clavó sus uñas esculpidas con tal fuerza que gruñí cual bestia salvaje. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie para caminar con el rubio por los terrenos de Hogwarts pero ella me lo había impedido.

Era el primer día que nos veían juntos... En público.

Nadie se había atrevido a cuestionar nuestra "relación" porque era más que obvio que Draco Malfoy no se iba a molestar en dar explicaciones con fundamento sobre sus acciones. Por otro lado, mi temperamento no era algo que a muchos les gustaba enfrentar.

No dejo de agradecer a Molly Weasley por haberme parido tan fiera.

Si bien la muchedumbre alocada – comúnmente denominada alumnado - había tejido toda clase de rumores baratos de colegio alrededor de nosotros al vernos sentados en la misma mesa, hablando animadamente, mi hermano reaccionó completamente diferente a todos ellos: había enrojecido de furia.

Muy cerca de él, Harry nos observaba absorto y Hermione, rodeada de sus descerebradas seguidoras, nos apuntaba con el dedo como si fuésemos un par de hipogrifos salvajes.

Pansy no cesaba de hacerle señas a los monigotes de Crabbe y Goyle, que entre líneas significaba algo parecido a "¿Qué hace esa peripecia para el mundo mágico sentada en nuestra mesa?" o quizá algo más mediocre en su idioma como "¿Qué mierda se cree sentándose con nosotros?"

Si, la segunda suposición era las más probable.

No se puede esperar mucho de una especie subdesarrollada como la de Parkinson.

Suspiré.

Había sido un día memorable.

Estaba tan sulfurada que me presionó aún más.

-¿Acaso le echaste un filtro o algo así, maldita traidora de sangre?. ¿No te bastó con el inmundo de Thomas?. No, claro. ¡Tenías que ocuparte de _mi_ Draco también!- me había espetado en una voz increíblemente baja. Bueno, baja para Parkinson. Y eso si que es un récord, señores.

-Pansy, querida... La última vez que me fije, mi amigo aquí abajo _no_ tenía _tu_ nombre.

La expresión de la muchacha había cambiado instantáneamente al oír la voz del rubicundo a sus espaldas.

-Yo... Eh... Esto...

-No tienes nada que objetar, linda. Ahora hazme el favor de soltar a Ginny. No quiero que le dejes marcas.

Sonreí, reteniendo la idea del ridículo de la inepta Slytherin en mi memoria.

Habiendo dicho esto, había decidido alejarse por la gran puerta bajo la mirada curiosa de todos en el comedor, sin antes hacerme un gesto para que lo acompañara.

-Nunca lo hagas enojar. No te conviene para nada. ¿Entendido Weasley?

Como yo a ella no le creía ni la fecha de nacimiento, había optado por correr tras Malfoy apenas me desprendiera de sus garras, determinada a no tener que afrontar más situaciones algo incómodas con serpientes.

-¿Acaso beso tan bien que no dejas de sonreír?

Caí a Tierra luego de unos segundos, evidentemente sumida en mis propias fantasías.

Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas y me arrojé sobre él, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, conmigo colgada a su cintura. Sentí un tirón en mi pierna y deduje que me había raspado con alguna piedra en el fondo del lago. Maldije bajo el agua, haciendo que surgieran burbujas de aire de mi boca. Me puse de pie, suponiendo que Draco no tenía posibilidad alguna de moverse conmigo encima y pocas milésimas de segundo después emergió su cabeza de las oscuras aguas, coronada de algas. Mientras me frotaba la rodilla con ahínco, observé cómo luchaba por deshacerse de su nueva peluca verde. Reí.

-¡Pequeño demonio!- sin duda fue el mejor grito de grito de batalla que haya oído jamás. Me alzó y me soltó crudamente.

-¡Esto es la guerra!- aullé, parándome para insultarlo por ser tan poco delicado.

Me besó.

Lo besé.

Nos besamos.

Era todo tan mágico que parecía irreal.

_¿Y Harry?. ¿Qué hay con él?_

Mi cerebro se congeló por unos segundos al recordarlo. Sentí culpa, mucha culpa.

Draco se separó de mí inmediatamente porque sin lugar a dudas notó la fuerte tensión entre los dos.

-Es Potter. ¿No es así?

Asentí, taciturnamente.

Dio un par de zancadas y se sentó en la orilla, observando el horizonte con la mirada perdida. Me moví, para sentarme a su lado. Él no se inmutó.

-Draco yo...

-No sé qué demonios le ves, Ginny- hizo rodar una de sus manos por su cabello, peinándolo. -Ni siquiera estuvo cuando más lo necesitaste.

Le miré, suplicando con mis ojos que no siguiera. Iba a llorar si continuaba echándome en cara la dura verdad.

Pero _persistió_.

-Siempre con Granger, nunca contigo. Si mal no recuerdo fui el único que se preocupó por ti. Vane estaba ocupada solucionando su vida, Lovegood se había dejado llevar por otras influencias, tu hermano estaba como loco y la sangre sucia echaba leña al fuego siempre que podía. Ni siquiera Thomas quería hablarte.

-¡Ya cállate!

Se detuvo en seco, alarmado.

-Quiero que me escuches una sola vez. No quiero tener que repetirlo.

Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y proseguí, tragando saliva.

-Pensé que todo iba a ser más fácil contigo a mi lado, pero veo que no lo es. Nuestro plan era aislarla a Hermione, pero me dejé llevar tanto por mis absurdos sentimientos que ya olvidé cuan enojada estaba con ella. Si bien te has aprovechado de la situación para dejar a Harry en la ruina, lo más probable es que ahora lo consigas.

Me levanté, decidida a irme, pero Draco me detuvo.

-Dime que no me quieres y te dejaré en paz.

_Vamos, dile que no._

Pero no fui capaz de decirlo.

-Potter no me importa en lo más mínimo, Gin- agregó. –Tú si.

-¿Y si lo elijo a él?

-No te creo capaz. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de negarme que me querías.

Jalé de mi brazo para zafarme del suyo. Quería irme.

Estaba llorando.

-Puedo querer a dos.

Me soltó.

-Si tus sentimientos son tan absurdos como dices. ¿Por qué no los confiesas?. Sé que encuentras absurdo querer a alguien que en un pasado era tu enemigo y no a quien salvó tu vida una vez.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia el castillo, agitando mi varita fugazmente para secar mi uniforme. Lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos a borbotones, quemándome las mejillas como ácido sulfúrico.

-Te amo.

Giré sobre mis talones, empalideciendo ante sus palabras. Estaba parado a dos metros de distancia y lucía perturbado.

-Tú no sabes lo que es amar.

-Entonces enséñame.

Ya estaba seco al igual que yo y no dejaba de escrutarme con sus ojos grises.

-No puedo.

Seguía llorando.

Me abrazó.

Intenté escapar.

Golpeé su pecho con mis puños entre sollozos pero no conseguí que me soltara.

-No quiero enamorarme de ti.

-Lamento decirte que ya lo has hecho.

Me sostuvo con dulzura y soportó el peso de mis penas sobre su hombro, como cuando le di una segunda oportunidad bajo la lluvia.

Draco había cambiado bastante... Y yo era la razón de su metamorfosis.


	10. Granger Cero, Weasley Dos

**10. Granger Cero, Weasley Dos**

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Instintivamente me alejé de ella, temiendo que me azotara con el pesado manual de _Adivinación Para Ineptos_. Sinceramente, que un libro de novecientas noventa y nueve páginas cayera sobre mi pelirroja cabeza no era lo mejor que me podía suceder estos días.

-Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así.

Era la hora de la merienda y tanto Luna como yo estábamos sentadas en un rincón alejado de la mesa de Ravenclaw, sorbiendo nuestras tazas de té con tranquilidad. Bueno, la serenidad que nos rodeaba se había disipado en el momento en el que confesé mi más grave delito.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Ginny?. ¡Dímelo!. Fraternizar con el enemigo...

-Luna, te lo estás tomando muy a pecho. ¡Pareces Ronald!. ¡No puedo creer que lo sigas considerando un enemigo después de todo lo que hizo por mí!

La rubia casi se atraganta con su té. De hecho fue algo excesivamente cómico de presenciar, porque tenía la mirada perdida al toser, intentando respirar correctamente.

Una vez que volvió a su estado normal, bajo la mirada divertida de varios Hufflepuffs, se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

-Lo único que hizo por ti fue arruinarte la vida aún más.

-Fatalista.

-No soy fatalista, sino realista. Cuando por fin Harry nota que existes o, quién sabe, que tus senos crecieron un par de tallas...- bajé la mirada por unos segundos para comprobar el hecho y reí mentalmente –Aparece él para confundirte. Sabes que no me cae muy bien que digamos. Tiene un pasado que no me agrada en lo más mínimo. Cambió bastante y, según dices, lo hizo por ti... Pero no dejo de pensar que es Draco Malfoy y no un manso cordero de granja. Creo que se trae algo entre manos.

_Puede ser._

Dediqué una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, con el único fin de verlo unos segundos. Pero no estaba allí.

-Princesa- dijo una suave voz a mis espaldas, al mismo tiempo que unas manos cubrían mis ojos con gentileza.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco tan súbito que casi se me escapa del pecho.

-Harry.

Pude ver nuevamente y observé que Luna estaba momentáneamente interesada en leer el primer libro que abrió _al revés_. Definitivamente no era de gran ayuda que me dejara sola con Potter.

Se sentó a mi lado y me besó la mejilla; la sentí arder.

-¿Cómo estás?

Suspiré.

-Cansada. No fue el mejor de mis días, para serte sincera. Muchas tareas.

-Así que Snape te tiene como loca. ¿No es así?

Luna me miró absorta. ¿Acaso Harry sabía algo de mi ausencia de Transformaciones?. Si mal no recuerdo Draco compartía clases con Harry. Oh rayos.

-Sí, está bastante pesado conmigo... No deja de decir que tengo el cociente intelectual de una cuchara de té- repliqué, alzando la cucharita con la que revolvía el azúcar.

Harry rió auténticamente y supe enseguida que no estaba al tanto de nada.

-Le pregunté a Malfoy dónde estabas y me dijo que habías tenido una reunión con el grasiento de Snape después de clases y quería asegurarme si te había tratado bien. Aunque, veo que comportarse es algo muy difícil para él.

Luna rió, cómplice, y se limpió una gota de sudor invisible de la frente. Potter la miró y ella volvió a su incomprensible lectura – había girado el libro y se había encontrado con un título un tanto... Indeseado. _Cómo Saber Si Tu Novia Te Engaña Con Tu Enemigo_, se leía claramente en enormes mayúsculas. Cerró el libro como si su vida dependiera de ello y ante mi mirada amenazadora y la expresión incomprendida de Harry, carraspeó.

-Dios. ¡Qué mareada estoy!.

-¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió el morocho, examinándola un tanto alarmado.

-Está un tanto indispuesta- dije, tomando un poco de mi té. –Estos ovarios...

Lovegood me pateó por debajo de la mesa, claramente irritada por mi respuesta.

-Creo que no es algo que un hombre quiera escuchar- continué –A menos que quiera pasarse al otro bando.

Harry rió y besó mis labios antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia Ron, quien le hacía gestos para que se acercara para una partida de ajedrez mágico.

-Te veo luego, Ginny. Tu hermano está obsesionado con hacerme practicar duro para que un día pueda romperle el trasero en dos en ajedrez.

-Dudo que pase, Harry- dije juguetonamente, saludándolo con la mano.

-Que te mejores, Luna.

Mi amiga me observó con una cara de asesina serial que hizo que nuevamente saltara hacia atrás, temerosa de ser golpeada con el manual de Adivinación y las seis tazas vacías de porcelana que la rodeaban.

-¿Era necesario decir que estoy en esos días cuando, oh casualidad, no lo estoy?

Me rasqué la cabeza, indecisa.

-Supongo que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Claro, _señorita cociente intelectual de una cuchara de té_. ¡Estuviste a esto de ser descubierta!

Draco dijo que iba a coartar nuestro pequeño desvío de alguna forma y agradezco a Merlín que lo haya hecho.

-Pero _no_ fui descubierta.

Luna resopló.

-¿Acaso la lunática es la que siempre tiene los pies sobre la Tierra?. Vamos Ginny, piensa de una vez por todas. ¡Usa tu sentido común!.

-¿Ah?- vacilé al mismo tiempo que tomaba unas galletas de miel y las dirigía a mi boca.

-Eres un caso perdido.

-Lo sé- agregué, con la boca llena.

-¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer con Malfoy?. Supongo que le dijiste que no querías saber nada. ¿O no?

Tenía un tic muy grave en el ojo y supuse que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Dios santo. ¡¿Cuánto karma podría causarle a mi amiga por mis problemas?!

-No pude negarle nada. Él sabe cuando miento y cuando digo la verdad...

Luna me interrumpió, enojadísima.

-¿Entonces te gusta?

-¡Sí!

-Esto lo empeora aún más.

-Lo sé.

-Te golpearía por estar colada por ese idiota, pero no tengo ganas de moverme de donde estoy.

-¡Qué consuelo!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Draco se sentó a mi lado y no tuve ni tiempo de asociar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se oyó un grito desaforado proveniente de los pasillos, un tumulto de risas, el repiquetear de unos zapatos caminando apresuradamente sobre la dura roca y el abrir de las pesadas puertas del gran comedor.

-¿Quién me ha hecho esto?- gritó una Gryffindor enfurecida, acompañada de sus amigas que intentaban cubrirse la boca para silenciar sus estridentes risotadas.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Comencé a reírme como loca, como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer.

-Fui yo- dijo Malfoy por lo bajo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Se estaba comportando como si nada hubiera sucedido a la mañana, como si no lo hubiera golpeado lo suficiente, como si no hubiera llorado un río sobre su túnica. -¿Acaso no le queda bien?

-Mejor que antes, debo admitir- masculló Luna, también lanzando carcajadas al aire.

Hermione Granger estaba de pie, en la entrada, con su cabello a lo afro, teñido de un horrible rosa chillón. Cualquier peluquero se moriría de un ataque al corazón con solo verla.

-El rosa no es su color, no le favorece- exclamé entre el murmullo causado por los presentes. Ron se había caído de su asiento y probablemente no despertaría en los próximos... ¿Ciento veinte minutos?. Para mi asombro, Harry no dejaba de reír.

Romilda me observó curiosa y se volvió a Granger para señalarla y abrir la boca escandalosamente para festejar el chiste.

Tomé a Draco de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Me miró, suspicaz.

-Te felicito.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo va el marcador?

-Granger cero, Weasley dos.

-Claro, como si el logro fuera tuyo- murmuró sarcásticamente.

-¡Tú!- me gritó Hermione, abriéndose paso entre la multitud -¡Tú eres la culpable!

-¿Yo?- inquirí, señalándome con mi pulgar. -¿Crees que yo tengo la culpa?

Eché una mirada a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, quienes miraban interesados la escena.

-¡No lo creo, lo afirmo!

-¿Tienes pruebas?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Dudo que las tengas- comenzó Romilda, sintiéndose bastante corajuda como para enfrentarse a la castaña, ahora rosada. –Ginny ha estado aquí desde que las clases terminaron.

-Si ella no fue, seguro fueron Malfoy y... ¡Esa Lunática!

Luna no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, sino que siguió riendo desenfrenadamente.

-Vamos, Hermione, acéptalo. Tanto Malfoy como Luna han estado aquí hace rato. Ninguno de nosotros te hizo... Ése desastre- exclamé, dándole a entender a la audiencia que no éramos culpables, a lo sumo _Luna y yo_, de esa catástrofe.

-Si ella dice que no fue, entonces _no fue_- le reprochó Harry, participando del conflicto. -¿Qué te sucede, Hermione?

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, seguida de Parvati y Lavender que luchaban por seguirle los pasos.

-La dulce venganza...

-No ha hecho más que empezar- terminó Draco por mí.

Nos miramos y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?- preguntó, ignorando la presencia de la rubia, que todavía estaba tentada. –Creo que no debí dejarte sola cuando terminaste de llorar... Lo más probable es que lo hayas hecho por horas.

¿Por qué diablos me conocía tanto?

-Podría estar mejor. Gracias por cubrirme con Harry.

-Oh, eso. Hago lo que puedo- robó una galleta de mi plato y la introdujo en su boca.

-¿Puedo verte hoy a la noche?

-Si vas a golpearme, no estoy de humor.

Sonreí socarronamente.

-Dudo hacerlo.

-Entonces es un hecho. ¿En las cocinas?

-A medianoche.

-Listo.

Besó mi mejilla fugazmente y corrió a sentarse a un lado de Blaise Zabini, en su mesa. El moreno lo observó con recelo y luego de unos segundos entabló una conversación con él.

Pocos segundos después me di cuenta que Harry no me había quitado los ojos de encima ni una milésima.


	11. Errar es Humano

**11. Errar es Humano**

-¿Me esperabas?- me increpó, emergiendo de las sombras. Podría jurar que había saltado al menos tres metros de donde estaba parada, del susto.

-¿Por qué eres tan silencioso?- le reproché, acercándome al fresco para hacerle cosquillas a una de las peras. Esta soltó una carcajada y se convirtió en un picaporte en menos de lo que uno puede decir _Quidditch_.

-Querida Ginevra, por si no lo has notado, tenemos que ser _silenciosos_ si no queremos llamar la atención de Filch, Peeves u algún otro personaje indeseado- me espetó sarcásticamente, empujándome hacia dentro de las cocinas.

Una vez allí, cientos de elfos nos rodearon, preguntándonos qué deseábamos para beber y comer. Podría decirse que era el paraíso de los elfos domésticos; todos estaban ansiosos de servirnos y saciar todos nuestros caprichos.

-¡Quiero un café con leche y muchas, muchas galletitas de chocolate!- grité, feliz.

Draco giró los ojos y se limitó a pedir un café y un sándwich de queso.

-Eres tan infantil...- dijo, cuando por fin tuvimos nuestras _meriendas de medianoche _al alcance de nuestras manos. –Te vas a picar todos los dientes.

Sonreí, agradeciendo a las criaturas y hundiendo las galletas en el café.

-Es mi problema.

-También es el mío.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No quiero besar a una chica que tenga la dentadura de un vampiro- sorbió un poco de su café, sin dejar de mirarme.

Solté un bufido.

-Tienes problemas.

-Todos los tenemos- hincó diente en su sándwich y sonrió, luego de tragar el enorme pedazo de alimento. –Pero tú ahora tienes uno gravísimo.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí.

-¿Y cuál es?

-El problema soy yo.

Varios elfos observaban divertidos la escena, la que, sin lugar a dudas, era digna de una orden extra grande de palomitas de maíz. Ignorándolos, Draco se acercó a mi rostro, dispuesto a besarme hasta que el mundo dejase de girar... Pero algo lo jaló hacia atrás cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

-¡Dobby no dejará que el señorito Malfoy lastime a la señorita Weasley!- gritó Dobby salvajemente, arrojándole platos a Draco.

No sabía si reírme o llorar... De risa, claro está.

-¡Espera Dobby!

-¡Detente ya mismo, intento de duende malformado!- clamó el hijo de Lucius, evitando a toda costa ser golpeado por la dura vajilla.

-¡Dobby debe decirle a Harry Potter!. ¡El señorito Harry Potter debe venir al rescate!

-¡No!. ¡Dobby no!

-¡Si le dices a Potter, juro que mataré a toda tu familia y a tus amigos y me aseguraré de asarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos lenta y dolorosamente!. ¡Mis tíos Rodolphus y Bellatrix disfrutarán de comerlos una vez que los haga carroña!

-Draco. ¡¿Quieres callarte?!. ¡Hazlo ya!- le ordené, una vez que pude tomar al sulfurado elfo de los jirones de su ropas. –Dobby, Malfoy no estaba haciendo nada malo. Somos amigos. ¿Ves?

Le extendí una mano al rubio para que se pusiera de pie, bajo la mirada enfermiza del extraño ser. –No es necesario que avises a Harry, porque ya sabe que me junto con él.

El elfo pareció recapacitar lo sucedido unos segundos y por un momento creí que iba a realizar un contraataque, porque había tomado un plato entre sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Dobby malo!- aulló, golpeándose con el mismo. -¡Dobby malo!- se azotó nuevamente.

Y otra vez... Y otra... Y otra... Y otras cinco veces más...

-Está demente- me dijo el rubio, parándose detrás de mí por si acaso el animalejo decidiera ensañárselas con él. Cobarde.

-Lo sé, todos lo están- me adherí a su opinión, pero recuperé la compostura para volver a hablar –Dobby, no te castigues por un simple error. _Errar es humano_.

-Pero él _no_ es humano, Ginny.

-Buen punto.

-¡Dobby malo!

-_Ginny_ quiere que le hagas un favor- comencé, ojeando a Draco para que no se riera como un idiota al oírme hablar en tercera persona. Pero fue un caso perdido porque soltó la más grande de las carcajadas –_La señorita Weasley _quiere que Dobby deje de golpearse la cabeza porque _la señorita Weasley _se lo ordena.

Dobby dejó de flagelarse y me miró con sus grandes ojos de tula, gratificado.

-_Ginny_ le pide a Dobby que vuelva a su trabajo y que no se preocupe más por su seguridad, porque _Ginny_ está bien cuidada por _el señorito Malfoy_- esto último lo comenté irónicamente, viendo cómo el rubio se encrespaba al llamarlo _señorito_.

Y de repente, como si el cielo se hubiera abierto en dos para dar paso a los querubines cantarines, la mejor de mis ideas llegó a mi mente por osmosis.

–_La señorita Weasley _ruega a Dobby que no se preocupe por ella pero que haga lo que le dice. _El señorito Potter _estará muy satisfecho si Dobby hace lo que _Ginny_ exige.

Draco me miró suspicaz, aparentemente entendiendo que la oportunidad que teníamos enfrente no debía ser desaprovechada.

-_Harry_ y_ Ginny_ desean que _la señorita Granger_ no reciba atención alguna de los elfos domésticos. Ni comida, ni sabanas limpias, ni nada. Por otro lado, _Harry_ pide especialmente que no haya agua caliente para ella cuando quiera ducharse y que su ropa y sus libros sean guardados bajo la cama de _la señorita Patil_. _Harry _no quiere ser recordado bajo ninguna circunstancia de lo que _Ginny_ le dice a Dobby, porque está muy ocupado como para oír que lo que se pidió ha sido realizado. Por eso, Dobby tiene que ser discreto. _La señorita Weasley_ anhela que _la señorita Vane_,_ la señorita Brown_ y _la señorita Lovegood_ obtengan grandes cajas de galletitas de chocolate sobre su cama que sean reemplazadas al acabarse. Asimismo, _Ginny_ espera que _la señorita Patil_ no tenga ninguna clase de maquillaje al alcance de su mano. _Ginny_ cree que eso es todo lo que puede hacer Dobby para que _Ginny_ olvide su comportamiento con _el señorito Malfoy_.

El elfo asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia para luego desaparecer.

-Aprendes rápido- siseó Draco a mi oído, observando cómo el resto de los elfos arreglaban el desastre causado por su amiguillo. –No entiendo por qué no eres una Slytherin.

-No soy _cobarde_- le informé. Frunció el ceño de tal forma que pensé que la historia de _No Insultar a Draco Malfoy_ se volvía a repetir. -No es que tú lo seas.

-Nadie me llama _cobarde_ y vive para contarlo- terminó su café y se abalanzó sobre mi, haciéndome cosquillas a lo loco. _Lo_ _odiaba_ _a él y a sus cosquillas_.

-¡Y luego me dices infantil!- voceé a través de risillas. –Eres un estorbo.

Me soltó, curvando sus labios en la tan típica sonrisa cínica y elitista de los Malfoy.

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí si soy un estorbo?

Estaba un tanto despeinado luego de haber sido zamarreado por el elfo doméstico y eso lo hacía lucir aún más irresistible de lo que ya era.

No contesté y él encontró obvia la respuesta. Se distanció de mi y arrojó su taza con furia al fuego de una chimenea cercana en la que diminutos seres estaban asando malvaviscos. Estos ni se impresionaron; aparentemente conocían el temperamento del Slytherin.

-Lo odio- dijo por fin.

-Dijiste que él no te importaba.

-Dije que _tú _eras la que me importaba realmente. Si Potter se arrojara de la torre más alta de este castillo sería un _plus_ de felicidad para lo que significa estar contigo. Después de todo es un idiota por darse cuenta luego de... ¿Siete años?. Que eras la bruja más atractiva y _deseada_ de todo el maldito colegio. ¡Todos los que creen que Granger es bella, inteligente e inocente están más ciegos que Trelawney, McGonagall y Dumbledore juntos!. No puedo entender por qué la gente le hace caso a ella y no a ti. Potter es uno de ellos. Ya te dije lo que pensaba y no fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. De hecho, no quiero que el drama vuelva a repetirse por haber sido honesto contigo. Odio verte llorar.

-No tienes tacto- gruñí, manoteando más galletitas. Me estaba transformando en una copia barata de Ronald; una comedora compulsiva.

-Lamento no ser Potter.

Lo besé, tomándolo por sorpresa. Me respondió el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno absolutamente lujurioso. Estaba enojado, decepcionado y excitado a la vez; lo podía sentir. Me di cuenta que no era el lugar ni el momento y me separé de él, desilusionándolo. Noté que su mirada se volvía fría como un témpano: sus ojos grises habían adquirido un furioso color oscuro.

-No tendrías que lamentarlo, porque _te quiero a ti_.

Mi subconsciente me había traicionado.

Vi que la ira en sus ojos se había desvanecido mágicamente y que una mueca adornaba su pálido rostro.

-Repítelo.

-No me hagas decirlo dos veces.

-Vamos, Ginny. ¡Dilo de una vez!

Inhalé y exhalé, como si estuviera a punto de quitarme un gran peso de encima.

-Te quiero a ti.

De todas las veces que Draco me tomó en brazos, esta había sido la mejor.

No me llevaba cual bolsa de papas, sino que me había agarrado como si fuera de cristal, como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Abrió la puerta de las cocinas de una patada y me llevó por los corredores, sin detenerse a comentar sobre lo absurdo que eran los cuadros de frutas en las paredes de los mismos.

Una vez cerca de las escaleras ubicadas a un lado de la entrada al comedor, optó por sentarse en un escalón conmigo encima de él y me observó detenidamente.

-Me estás intimidando- confesé, evitando sus ojos. Aún en la oscuridad era fácil perderse en su mirada cautivadora; por eso tenía que enfocar mi vista en otro objeto. Pero me resultó imposible, porque todo estaba en penumbras.

-Si me prefieres a mi. ¿Por qué estás con él?

Su pregunta hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos, literalmente.

-No lo sé.

-Quisiera creer que es para acercarte a Granger y jugarla de santa, pero te conozco y _no_ eres así. Una adicta a las galletas de chocolate no sería capaz de jugar a dos puntas por venganza.

Reí, pensativa.

-¿Acaso acabo de darte otra idea macabra?- cuestionó, sonando espantado.

-Si piensas que lo voy a hacer, estás totalmente equivocado- le reprendí, empujándolo suavemente.

Su risa se filtró por mis oídos y me hizo sentir desenvuelta como nunca. Lamentablemente, ese efecto no iba a durar por mucho tiempo; la señora Norris había aparecido de un momento a otro, acompañada de su vulgar dueño.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó, figuradamente dando saltitos de júbilo por habernos encontrado fuera de nuestras respectivas casas comunes a deshoras. Me puse de pie como alma que lleva el diablo, para que no viera que estaba sobre él y aumentara la condena –¡Pero qué pena!. ¡Malfoy y Weasley están en problemas!. ¿No es así señora Norris?

Eché un vistazo a la cara de Draco y pude leer sus labios con claridad, porque Filch había alzado su lámpara en el momento justo en el que decía inaudiblemente _Maldito Squib esquizofrénico_. Intenté no reír cuando el celador nos hizo un gesto para que lo acompañáramos su despacho. Cuando se dio vuelta maldije por lo bajo, sin voltearme para ver al rubio.

¿Por qué a mí?


	12. Piromanía

**12. Piromanía**

_Pequeña Ginny, futura heredera de las acciones de Sortilegios Weasley,_ leí, desperezándome. Había encontrado un sobre a un lado de mi mesita de luz y no me había sorprendido en lo más mínimo al leer el remitente. Sólo me limité a recapacitar que, a juzgar por la considerable extensión de la carta, no traía en su totalidad buenas noticias.

_Creímos que estabas preparada para asumir en algún futuro un empleo en nuestra corporación, pero vemos que estás un tanto desviada de la verdadera meta._

_En simples palabras..._

Tuve que ajustar la vista porque la siguiente oración parecía estar escrita en enormes dialectos de chino básico.

_¿QUÉ CARAJO HACES JUNTÁNDOTE CON EL HURÓN?_

Sonreí y supe enseguida cual de mis idénticos hermanos era el que había escrito tal cosa.

_Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar el ataque de furia de mi gemelo (si no te has dado cuenta, soy yo, George, el que escribe y no Fred, el que debería ir a un buen psiquiatra para controlar su ira). Supongo que tendrás razones para hacerlo, pero debo admitir que estoy decepcionado._

_Cuando pensé que no había nada mejor que ver a mi hermana echarle un potente hechizo al muy pendejo, haciendo que los galones de moco que había en su nariz se convirtieran en murciélagos para luego atacarlo, supe enseguida que tú te estabas convirtiendo en nuestra aprendiz._

_¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE ARRUINARLO?_

_Aclaro; ahora soy yo quien tiene que aprender a bajar los decibeles._

_¿CÓMO PUEDES SER SU AMIGA DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE NOS HIZO SU FAMILIA A LA NUESTRA?_

_(Sin lugar a duda esto vino de ambos)_

_Bueno, creemos que ya fue más que suficiente de nuestra parte. Sabes que no somos buenos en eso de decir lo correcto en situaciones de extrema seriedad. Más bien somos aquellos que te aconsejan lo que no se debe aconsejar._

_Percy sigue insistiendo que somos un caso perdido y que la familia Weasley padece graves crisis de vergüenza gracias a nosotros. Como bien dijiste en tu última carta, es él quien nos hace infames. Cuando se enteró que fraternizabas con el enemigo (ya sé que es muy Ronald, pero cabe decirlo) y que lo culpaste a él, - por ser un total lame botas de todos y cada uno de los burócratas en el jodido Ministerio de Magia - , de nuestra desgracia familiar, no ha hecho más que echar fuego por su peludo ombligo. Sí Gin, lo hemos confirmado. ¡Es aún más peludo que las axilas de Bill!_

_Ahora comprendemos por qué Penélope Clearwater lo dejó hace varios años..._

_En fin. Está como loco. Acusa a mamá, a papá y al resto de nuestros hermanos por no sosegarte a tiempo. Dice que lo único que faltaba era que a la más pequeña – y única mujer en varias generaciones – de los Weasley decidiera a jugar a la súper villana con Malfoy hijo. No tenemos idea por qué es tan extremista. Sospecha que te estás volviendo una mortífaga a nuestras espaldas. Charlie tuvo que sacudirlo unas cuantas veces para que dejara de gritarnos todas esas sandeces._

_Insistimos que te apartes enseguida del huroncillo porque si no lo haces tendrás graves, graves consecuencias; te mataremos a crucios para luego volverte un inferi y (si es posible) asesinarte reiteradamente por haber sido una mala e increíblemente sanguinaria zombi come cerebros._

_Bromeamos._

La siguiente oración desentonaba con la desordenada caligrafía de George: estaba escrita de una _peor_ forma.

_No te haríamos nada de eso a menos que..._

Un grafólogo se reiría a lo loco si viera lo pésimo que es su estilo. Están casi tan capacitados para escribir como para bailar polca bajo el agua. Y no, los gemelos no tienen idea de lo que es la polca y mucho menos la bailan en un medio acuático. ¡Por Merlín!. ¿Quienes se creyeron que eran?

_(Lo siento, ése fue Fred)_

Debo admitir, muy a mi pesar, que sus manuscritos podrían ser clasificados como medievales. ¿Por qué los hombres tienen letras tan feas?

Miento. La de Draco _es muy linda_.

Me azoté mentalmente por pensar otra vez en él cuando todos me decían que hiciese lo contrario.

_Y por última vez en esta carta, rogamos que todo vuelva a su status quo. Malfoy odia a Weasley y Weasley odia a Malfoy. Todos contentos._

_Espera a oír lo que mamá tiene para decirte y preferirás trillones de veces que nosotros te digamos que no estamos tan orgullosos de ti como creíamos..._

_Por otro lado, estamos felices que al fin hayas ingresado en el archivo de los indeseables de Filch. Suponemos que tienes apenas una ficha con tu nombre por haber estado fuera a deshoras con dicho idiota haciendo quién-sabe-qué-cosas, y dudamos que en dos años puedas igualar nuestro récord: tenemos un fichero entero para nosotros solitos. ¿Qué tal, eh?_

_Ginny, a pesar que esta carta sirva como una especie de reprimenda porque nuestra mamita querida nos obligó a enviarte algo que te haga entrar en razón, tenemos que felicitarte por otras causas que no tienen nada que ver con fechorías._

_¿Qué decimos?. ¡Claro que tienen que ver con fechorías!_

_Vamos a enumerarlas, sólo por diversión..._

_Uno; ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que habías besado a Dean Thomas cuando salía con Hermione?_

_¡Lo tenía más que merecido!_

_Esa idiota con poco busto... No, no estamos hablando de Dean. _

_Nos referimos a Hermione._

_Siempre arruinando cualquier plan maquiavélico en nuestras épocas de colegio... ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien ha estado dejándola en ridículo y cambiando su color de pelo?. Juramos guardar silencio si nos cuentas quién fue y cómo lo hizo. Necesitamos la fórmula para uno de nuestros futuros inventos, así que te sobornamos con enviarte una caja llena de chascarrillos para que sigas haciendo de su vida un infierno a lo Weasley y nos cuentes qué designios tienes para la sabelotodo Granger._

_¿Por qué Ronald tenía que enamorarse de ella?. (Atravesar innumerables escenas porno con... Eso... Que asco. De sólo pensarlo se nos revuelven las tripas)_

_¡¿Acaso imaginas la prole que surgirá de esos dos?!_

_¡No podremos tener una cena familiar tranquila!_

_Eh... Para ser razonables, los Weasley nunca hemos tenido una cena familiar tranquila desde nuestro nacimiento, así que nos retractamos._

_Dos; ¡Enhorabuena por tu relación con Harry!_

_¡Cuando creíamos que nuestra hermana se volvería una viva imagen de la tía Muriel, Potter decidió terminar con su soltería dando en el hoyo!_

_Perdónanos por la expresión, sabemos que suena un poco desubicada..._

_Tres; Ginevra, te hemos dicho una y otra vez que nunca creas que puedes vencer a las escaleras del Hogwarts... Sabemos que te has hecho mierda la pierna y te recomendamos que seas más cuidadosa porque no queremos que quedes cuadripléjica. _

_Cuatro; Fred está supercalifragilisticuespialidosamente agradecido por la cita que le conseguiste con Romilda Vane. Si lo que dicen de ella es cierto, no quisiera tenerla como cuñada, pero si a mi deforme clon le gusta, nada podré hacer para que cambie de opinión. De todos modos, dicen que está muy bien... Dotada. Me extraña – y a mi gemelo le alegra – que seas su amiga, porque recordamos con recelo que el truquillo que le vendimos para echarle a Harry no te causó mucha gracia. Dicen que terminó afectando al sonso de nuestro hermano menor y que ella quedó colada por él en vez de seguir amando platónicamente a Potter. _

_Fred me acaba de golpear por recordárselo, pero aún así quiere salir con ella._

_Y cinco; Culpa a Ron por cedernos toda esta información. Es gracias a él que mamá sabe de tu castigo nocturno. Hay cosas peores que limpiar los retretes del baño de varones sin magia, créenos. Te deseamos suerte cuando llegues al tercer retrete contando de derecha a izquierda: ha apestado por siglos y Dumbledore nunca ha tenido la decencia de reemplazarlo. Creemos que James Potter y Sirius Black sumergieron la grasienta y olorosa cabeza de Snape en sus aguas y que nadie pudo hacer sus necesidades en él desde entonces._

Luego de haberme reído como una autista por unos cuantos minutos, ignorando un posible vociferador que estaba a punto de aparecer en las garras de Pig surcando los cielos, sentí que mis orejas se ponían tan coloradas que lo más probable era que estallara de enojo.

_Con amor, Fred y George._

_O George y Fred._

_O Gred y Feorge._

_O como tú tengas ganas de llamarnos._

_PD: No te enojes mucho con Ronniekins, ya sabes muy bien lo boca suelta que puede llegar a ser._

-¡TRAIDOR!- exclamé, para nadie en especial. Estaba que ardía. -¡TRAIDOR!- repetí, alarmando a las ineptas de mis compañeras. Estaban congregadas en un rincón hablando del espectáculo que se había llevado a cabo el día anterior en el comedor, comentando que el rosa no le sentaba a Granger en lo más mínimo. Si mis orejas no hubieran estado llenas de cera (según Draco, que insiste en que estoy sorda) podría haber jurado que las oí manifestar sus celos hacia Harry y yo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me preguntó una de ellas cuando salté de mi cama para golpearme la cabeza contra la pared... Repetidamente.

-¿Quién es la salvaje que gritó de esa forma?- la cabeza de Vane emergió por la rendija de la puerta, riéndose al verme –Debí imaginarme que eras tú.

-Chicas, mejor llevemos nuestra charla a otro lado. No quiero tener que oír las estupideces de _Facilda _Vane una y otra vez.

Si no hubieran desalojado la habitación a la velocidad de la luz, no hubiera dudado en saltar sobre ellas para darles su merecido.

-Idiotas.

-Tranquila. No pierdo mi tiempo en sus pavadas- anunció antes de sentarse sobre mi cama. –¿A quién llamaste traidor?. No tendrá nada que ver con...

-Ron.

-Oh- su mirada se apagó por unos segundos.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que ella sufría por quien no la merecía?

No es muy difícil de deducir quién es el culpable.

Palmeé su espalda amistosamente, intentando reconfortarla de alguna forma.

-Sé optimista, amiga: ahora saldrás con Fred- le sonreí, divertida.

Romilda se arrojó sobre mi lecho y soltó un suspiro.

Tomé la carta de los gemelos y se la arrojé, para que la leyera.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, la vi alzar una ceja.

-Entonces lo que escuché antes de venir aquí es verdad.

-¿Qué escuchaste?

-Que Filch los vio a deshoras, deambulando por el castillo supuestamente _planeando prender fuego a la señora Norris_. Ni que querer deshacerse de esa inmunda gata fuera cosa de otro mundo pero... ¿Estar fuera con él?

Hice rodar mis ojos, cansada.

Dios, nadie lo conocía como yo. Nadie iba a verlo nunca a través de mis ojos. Aguardé, esperando que terminara con su repertorio, pero me di cuenta de algo y solté una carcajada.

-¿Nos acusaron de piromaniacos?. ¡Qué barbaridad!

-¿Entonces no intentaron matarla?

-¡Por dios santo, claro que no!- Draco tenía mucha razón: Filch _era_ esquizofrénico. –Sólo estábamos sentados y la condenada gata trajo consigo al celador. ¡Qué exagerado!. Ni siquiera teníamos nuestras varitas a mano... ¡Busca culparnos por alguna otra razón que estar fuera de nuestras salas comunes cuando no tendríamos que estarlo!

-Pues díselo a Harry.

Su respuesta me desconcertó.

-¿Qué no somos piromaniacos?

-No, tonta. Que hay razones para estarlo. Con Malfoy.

No necesitaba de un milagro para darme cuenta el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, Gin, pero a mis ojos es muy obvio que prefieres a Draco Malfoy.

Mis ojos se abrieron como un par de platos.

-¿Cómo...?

-No miras a Harry de la forma que lo miras a él. Al principio pensé que mis ojos me engañaban porque, si mal no recuerdo, Potter era tu principal objeto del deseo.

-Pero...

-Soy una tumba- finalizó, despeinándome. –Quédate tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Por cierto, el nuevo estilo de Granger está fatal; te felicito.

-Fue Draco, no yo.

-Vaya, no sabía que era capaz de hacer otra cosa que besar bien- por más incómoda que suene su respuesta, yo sonreí al oírla –Ése chico tiene un don. Pero es _Malfoy_. Y por lo que veo, ahora es _tuyo_.

-¿No eras amiga de Hermione?- pregunté, intentando no recordar la fuerza de sus labios sobre los míos.

-Podría decirse que lo _era_. Después de haber estado todo el santo día hablando mal de ti, me terminé cansando y la mande a freír churros. Y ya que estamos hablando de comida... Gracias por las galletitas.

-De nada.

Si Romilda _había recibido las galletas_, lo más probable era que...

Un grito retumbó en toda la torre de Gryffindor.

Los pajaritos que estaban apoyados sobre el alféizar de mi ventana volaron espantados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó Vane, asustada.

Me encogí de hombros.

_Eso_, querida Romilda, _significa que Hermione se despertó en sábanas hediondas y corrió a la ducha para descubrir que va a ser la única que no se va a poder duchar sin hacerse pis encima del frío_. _Touché_.


	13. Una Nuera Decente

Nota de la autora: Les ruego que me perdonen por la tardanza... Es sólo que últimamente atravesé la típica etapa del bloqueo artístico y creativo. No pude dibujar, ni escribir y mucho menos armar coreografías para entretener a mis primitas en las fiestas. Espero que disfruten este capítulo que es bastante pobre para mi gusto, pero que, como todos lo que escribo, es relevante para continuar la historia. Les agradezco a todos por los reviews, de verdad. Cada vez que recibo un review alert significa que de cierta forma hice bien mi trabajo. Gracias, enserio. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

* * *

**13. Una Nuera Decente**

-Draco- le llamé la atención al mismo tiempo que intentaba llegar a él, corriendo a través de la muchedumbre hambrienta que se dirigía al comedor para desayunar a lo grande. –Creo que estamos en serios problemas.

Malfoy no hizo más que darse vuelta y sonreír irónicamente.

-Déjame adivinar- me dijo, divertido. -¿El bobalicón de tu hermano creyó inteligente informar a tu familia de nuestro nauseabundo castigo?

Un par de chicas nos observaron con una mueca de entendimiento en su rostro y me dieron a entender que lo que nos había sucedido previamente con Filch era mucho más que _vox populi_.

-Lo único que me faltaba... ¿Acaso todo Hogwarts lo sabe?

-Con decir que todo el colegio lo sabe _no alcanza_, Ginny.

-¿Pero qué se supone que saben?- inquirí, entrando junto a él por las pesadas puertas de madera del lugar.

Inmediatamente supe que habíamos cometido un gran error al dar la cara por esos pagos. Todas las cabezas se habían girado de refilón hacia nosotros, incluyendo la de Luna, quien por cuestiones de ética se había abstraído de hacernos señales de humo para que nos sentásemos a su lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme a tu amiga- me dijo con sorna, indudablemente ignorando el revuelo que estábamos causando y la pregunta que le había hecho. –A veces creo que ni una buena dosis de anestesia para dragones podría bajar sus decibeles.

En cierta forma tenía razón, porque Lovegood parecía más loca que de costumbre al alzar ambas manos al cielo y moverlas eufóricamente para indicarnos dónde tomar asiento.

No me sorprendió en lo más mínimo ver a Romilda Vane sentada a su lado porque unos minutos antes, luego de oír a Hermione gritar como una desquiciada, le había pedido que me esperase junto a Luna y que la pusiera al tanto de lo sucedido en la torre de Gryffindor.

Me acomodé en la banqueta junto al rubio y suspiré profundamente.

-¿Qué es lo que auténticamente se rumorea de nosotros?- vacilé, llenando un enorme tazón de magistrales cantidades de cereal. -¿Es algo aún más exagerado que nuestras tendencias piromaniacas?

Ninguno parecía dispuesto a responderme. Estuve a punto de gritarles por su falta de tacto pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera. Quizá, el hecho que alguien se hubiera acercado a mis espaldas era suficiente como para que su capacidad de hablar se viera cuestionada.

-Si llamas exagerado _a volverte la doble agente de Voldemort_, me temo que lo es- explicó el extraño con un tinte de enojo en su voz. -¡Ron no ha cesado de llenarme la cabeza con estupideces desde que le dijiste que te habían castigado por estar fuera a deshoras con el hurón!. Sinceramente no lo creí tan grave como para que Hermione le insistiera a tu hermano que le enviara una carta a tu madre, pero ahora que todos estos rumores extraños salieron a la luz... ¿Podrías ser al menos honesta conmigo y decirme qué está sucediendo?.

-Hola, Harry- me giré en mi lugar, procurando _no_ desternillarme de la risa y _no_ matar a la estúpida de Granger por ocasionarme todo este batifondo. -¿Entonces es eso lo que dicen por ahí?

Potter tenía un semblante más que furioso en su rostro que hizo que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera. Me dieron unas ganas terribles de refugiarme en los brazos de Draco quien, indistinto al entorno, parecía no querer mirarme a los ojos fijamente por equis motivo.

-No es _solo eso_- me reprochó, casi echando fuego por la boca. –También dicen que sales con _ése mortífago_ a mis espaldas- no hizo más que señalar al hijo de Lucius como si fuera un auténtico trozo de mierda pegado en sus finos zapatos.

Si mi voz interior no hubiera pedido a gritos que no cediera y confesara la dura verdad, lo hubiera hecho.

Aún así, conservé una mueca burlona en mi cara, fiel a mis dotes artísticos.

Tanto Luna como Romilda se echaron a reír como dos chifladas; tuve la sensación que habían captado la onda de fingir lo mejor posible que no sucedía nada – pero _nada_ de _nada_ - entre Draco Malfoy y yo.

-Potter, te creí más astuto- dijo el susodicho muchacho arrastrando las palabras. –Que te odie no significa que me rebaje a seducir a tu novia. Soy un hombre de códigos. Si tú no tienes confianza en ti mismo, no me eches la culpa por ser más atractivo que tú.- agregó, sirviéndose café en su taza. –Weasley no es más que una amiga que tuve la suerte de conocer un día de lluvia. Si la memoria no me falla, media escuela, _tú entre ellos_, había decidido ignorarla a muerte por entrometerse con Granger. Yo que tú pensaría dos veces quién es el malo en esta historia.

Harry se había quedado de una pieza.

Por unos segundos, podría haber jurado que Crookshanks se había hecho un festín con su lengua.

-Creo que eso es suficiente para refutar aquella hipótesis- rumió Lovegood, intentando apaciguar las aguas. –Ginny, creo que le debes una buena explicación a Harry.

Definitivamente Luna se había convertido en la _psicóloga_ encargada de llevar a cabo nuestra _terapia de pareja_. ¡Que perra vida!

-Eh...- comencé, inquieta –Ron se ha encargado personalmente de hacer un océano de una gota de agua y como es de esperarse nada es como lo han ponderado. Sólo fuimos a las cocinas para buscar un poco comida y cuando pretendíamos volver a nuestras salas comunes, Filch nos encontró y nos aplicó una detención más grande que La Madriguera. Es tan simple como eso. Ni siquiera teníamos nuestras varitas cerca y ni en nuestros más locos sueños prenderíamos fuego a la Señora Norris. Aunque ahora que lo pienso _hubiera sido divertido_. Tampoco soy una mortífaga encubierta, si así lo crees. Culpa a Percy y a sus ideas satánicas por ése rumor. Creo que con recordar cómo te descalificaba frente a Ronald debe bastar para obviar esa especulación. No salgo con Draco; ya él lo ha aclarado bastante bien... Y por lo que sé, debo esperar un gran vociferador cortesía de mi mamá.

-No dije que _tú_ fueras una de ellos- me advirtió, mareado de tantas explicaciones. –_Su padre_ es un mortífago. ¿Y sabes lo que opino?. De tal palo, _tal astilla_. Te veo luego.

Y sin decir más, se fue a su mesa.

-Lo voy a matar y voy a echar su cadáver a los cuervos.

-Sosiégate, rubio- soltó Vane luego de tragar una gigantesca medialuna. –Eso estuvo jodidamente cerca.

-Ni que lo digas- mi respiración se había detenido y me costaba inhalar y exhalar aire correctamente. –De todos modos, estoy segura que no lo convencimos del todo.

Draco soltó una risotada.

-¿Convencerlo?. ¡Si Potter es el tipo más paranoico que conozco!

-Ya, déjalo. Dame aunque sea unos minutos de relax antes que reciba ese condenado sobre rojo- escupí, alterada.

-¿Llamas relax el ver a Parvati Patil sin maquillaje?

En la mismísima milésima en la que Romilda terminó de decir aquella oración, mi cabeza rotó mecánicamente hasta encontrar al adefesio más espantoso que tenía la desgracia de pertenecer al mundo mágico.

¡Por Merlín, Grindelwald y Dumbledore!. ¡Esa mujer si que estaba horrible!.

-¡Te dije que yo era la gemela más linda!- exclamó Padma a tres metros de donde estábamos ubicados. Sin duda estaba entretenida comentándole a una de sus amigas por qué era la mejor de la familia Patil. -¡Yo nunca necesité del maquillaje para lucirme!

A decir verdad, las dos eran más feas que un cuco... Con o sin maquillaje.

La única diferencia era que Padma era agradable y su hermana _no_.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu cara, Patil?- gritó Draco, hallándose en su salsa. -¿Te la desfiguró una acromántula?

Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, porque al parecer había caído en un pozo depresivo al no encontrar sus pinturas.

-¿Qué pasó con tus cosméticos?- canturreó Lavender, fijando su inquisitiva mirada en nuestra mesa. Me sonrió, cómplice, alzando un paquete vacío de galletitas de chocolate.

-No los encontré por ningún lado- musitó doña zombi, tomando con desgano una manzana verde de una fuente cercana. –No había ni un mísero brillo labial a kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Ninguno de los setecientos treinta y cinco productos?

Harry, a pesar de los eventos recientes, no había podido contener la risa.

-¿Eres sorda?- le reprochó, iracunda -¡Te dije que no encontré ninguno!

-Parece que hoy no ha tenido un buen despertar- bromeó Luna, alzando las cejas sagazmente. –Me pregunto qué será de Granger. ¿Alguien la ha visto?

Vane se encogió de hombros, mientras que Draco y yo negamos con la cabeza.

De repente el pálido rostro de Malfoy se puso aún más blanco que de costumbre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó la rubia, interesada en el súbito cambio de humor del íntimo enemigo de Harry James Potter.

-Ginny, no quiero alarmarte... Pero _ése_ sobre que viene vía lechuza es lo que en mi país yo llamo un vociferador- un par de personas se habían girado prontamente al escuchar la palabra _vociferador_ surgir de los gruesos labios de Romilda Vane y coreaban onomatopeyas de asombro a cada segundo transcurrido.

Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con una enorme ave que no se igualaba ni un poquito a Pigwidgeon.

Ni a Errol.

Ni a ninguna de las lechuzas de la familia Weasley.

-Draco... ¿_Ésa_ no es tu...?

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que le tenía más miedo a tu madre que a la mía?.

-Sí...

-Me retracto.

Malfoy arrancó la carta de las garras de su mascota con sumo cuidado y, antes de lo imprevisto, el delicado sobre rojo explotó en mil pedazos, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que residía en el comedor.

_¡Draco Malfoy!_

La aguda voz de Narcissa tenía la misma repercusión que los gritos desaforados de una Banshee: todos se habían cubierto los oídos con ambas manos, temiendo volverse sordos como una tapia.

_¡¿Por qué demonios soy la última en enterarse que te juntas con la hija de Molly Weasley?!_

Oh, allí vamos otra vez.

_¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarme algo así?. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera?!. ¡A tu propia madre!. ¡Te tuve nueve hermosos meses en mi panza, pedazo de desagradecido!._

_¡Te he criado, te he vestido, te he mantenido en mi casa...!. ¿Y así es cómo me lo pagas?. ¡Maldito desgraciado!. ¡Espera a que ponga mis manos alrededor de tu cuello!. ¡Desearás no haber nacido jamás, Draco Malfoy!_

Debo admitir que tenía razón. Su madre era mil veces peor.

El rubio estaba hecho un ovillo humano en su asiento y a juzgar por las apariencias estaba a punto de hacerse encima.

_¡Y tú!. ¡Tú, pequeña pelirroja!._

¿Yo qué?. ¿Por qué siempre la terminaba ligando?. ¡Qué lacra!

_¿Cómo..._

Creo que con este jodido mensaje voy a terminar cavando mi propia tumba.

_... No le insististe que me dijera?. ¡Así no son las cosas, señorita!. ¡Si pretendes ganarte mi confianza, se supone que lo tendrías que haber presionado hasta que confesara!._

¿Ah?. ¿Es esto una broma o qué?

_¡Te hubiera invitado a tomar el té en vez de perder el tiempo preocupándome por el bienestar de mi hijo que, por cierto, no me tiene la más mínima consideración!... ¡Oh, al fin un poco de cordialidad entre nuestras familias!. ¡Si no estuviera tan enojada con él estaría orgullosa de ser su madre!_

¡Vaya mujer!

_Draco, tu padre se tomó la noticia tan a pecho que en este momento se está retorciendo en su celda. Como no le permiten enviar vociferadores, creo que bastará y sobrará con una de sus cartas amenazantes. ¡Pero no le hagas caso!. No me queda más que recomendarte, por tu bien, que no seas estúpido como para arruinar esta hermosa relación que ha nacido como fruto del destino. ¡Quiero una nuera decente, hijo!._

_Y a ti, mi niña, espero que en el receso invernal te des una vuelta por nuestra mansión._

Fue así como los restos del sobre se hicieron añicos.

-Tu mamá es un encanto. No entiendo por qué le tienes miedo.

Todos los estudiantes se echaron a reír estrepitosamente, a excepción de Harry, Ron y Draco quienes todavía permanecían enclaustrados en un estado post shock.

-Está demente. De veras que lo está.

No hice más que arrojarme al piso y rodar sobre él, prácticamente llorando de la risa.


	14. La Venganza

**14. La venganza**

Si bien Narcissa Malfoy me había hecho olvidar todas las razones por las cuales estaba enojada, preocupada y deprimida, Harry Potter se había encargado personalmente de hacérmelas recordar una por una sin remordimiento alguno.

-Deja de seguirme- me dijo rabiosamente, haciendo que miles de escalofríos subieran y bajaran precipitadamente por mi espina dorsal. Aparentemente se había percatado de mi presencia sin siquiera voltearse y a juzgar por su tono de voz, no estaba en sus planes hacerlo.

-Harry yo...

-Deja de seguirme- repitió firmemente, acelerando el paso con la única intención de llegar temprano a su próxima clase.

O quizá sólo quería evitarme.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarlo y, cuando creí que mi tobillo se iba a partir en dos por tercera vez en el mes, logré hacerle frente.

De no haber sido una situación un tanto estresante, la habría encontrado casi tan divertida como ver a Draco retorcerse en su asiento al oír los estridentes gritos de su madre: había saltado de la nada frente a Harry para verlo cara a cara y no había considerado la idea de tomarlo por sorpresa. En simples palabras, eso se define como _un pésimo error de cálculo_, en el cual no conté con que el susodicho no tenía en sus planes aminorar su marcha.

El resultado fue casi tan catastrófico como ver a Parvati Patil sin maquillaje.

Lo escuché maldecir un largo rato y no pude evitar instruirme en su desenvuelto uso de barbaridades y luego echarme encima los leones con sólo emplear una expresión gélida y glacial, de esas que acostumbraba a adjudicarle única y explícitamente a Draco Malfoy.

-Lo siento- intenté mostrarme lo más sincera posible mientras le ayudaba a guardar todos los libros, los pergaminos, las plumas y los tinteros que habían caído de su mochila luego de nuestro impacto. –Lamento no ser quien creías que era.

Alzó la vista gradualmente y, cuando por fin me encontré con sus ojos verdes, pude percibir cierto interés en los mismos.

Había dejado de lado todo indicio de rabia y se había inclinado hacia delante, desafiándome con su excitante proximidad.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me preguntó, en cuclillas.

Me sentí realmente pequeña en aquel solitario pasillo.

En parte agradecía a Merlín el no estar rodeados de los típicos cotillas sensacionalistas de Hogwarts pero, por otro lado, me sentía indefensa ante su presencia. Me urgía la compañía de alguien capacitado para defenderme.

_No_, no me refería expresamente a Draco.

Era como enfrentarme a mis padres luego de romper mucho más que unas cuantas reglas; me sentía una malhechora, de esas que cometen crímenes imperdonables a sangre fría.

Sencillamente, la culpa de jugar a dos puntas me carcomía el corazón.

-No tuve la oportunidad de confesarte lo importante que eran ciertas personas para mí... Estoy muy apenada- comencé, ahogando un suspiro.

-¿Lo amas?- inquirió, pestañeando violentamente a través de sus gafas redondas.

Los rumores de colegio eran mucho peores que los que escribía Rita Skeeter en sus revistas del corazón y no me entraba en la cabeza que Harry creyera en todos y cada uno de ellos.

Bueno, al menos uno de ellos era cierto: estábamos involucrados más que amorosamente.

Merlín, tendría que dejar de admitirlo...

-No de la forma que todos piensan, Harry- respondí amargamente. –Somos sólo amigos. Y te pido perdón por su comportamiento en el desayuno... A veces puede ser un poco...

-¿Frontal?- Potter curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Digamos que tiene una lengua de doble filo que deja atónito hasta al más valiente- bromeé, tanteando su humor. Sonrió nuevamente y provocó que en lo más profundo de mi ser, mi alma saltara entusiasmadamente. –Estoy angustiadísima. Sé que lo odias con locura y que te diga algo tan...

Harry puso su dedo índice sobre mi boca, indicándome que debía guardar silencio y acallar mi vergonzosa verborrea.

-Muy a mi pesar, Malfoy tiene razón.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida por su rendición. Algo apestaba y no era yo. Ni Harry. Bueno, quizá _sí_ era Harry después de todo.

-Pero él no fue precisamente quien me hizo enfurecer. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pensabas?. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que depositabas tu frustración en el hurón?. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber tus sentimientos si no optaste por confiar en mi y decírmelo de una vez por todas?

-¿A qué te refieres?- sus múltiples preguntas me confundían y me arrastraban al ensimismamiento. No entendía qué intentaba decirme.

-Ginny, me he comportado como un idiota al alejarme de ti cuando Hermione nos vino con la historia de Dean. No tendría que haber obrado tan _bruscamente_... Debería haber sido más... _Flexible_. En lo que a cosas de mujeres se respecta, ni tu hermano ni yo tendríamos que haberte dado la espalda porque justamente, son cosas de mujeres. Y las cosas de mujeres se arreglan entre mujeres.

Le dediqué la peor de mis miradas cuando por fin caí a Tierra y recordé algo que me había dicho previamente.

-¿No fuiste tú quien defendía a muerte lo de "_Pasado, pisado"_?.

Ron tendría que haberle advertido sobre mi bipolaridad y mi poder de razonamiento antes que creyera conveniente y democrático (_si Harry fuera el gobernante de un país - y obrara tan mal como en la vida real – y yo representara a la muchedumbre descontenta y educada académicamente del mismo, estaríamos todos los días de guerra_) salir conmigo. A mi nadie me tomaba el pelo.

Tomé su repentino mutismo como una réplica poco inteligente de su parte.

-¡He venido a pedirte perdón por no haberte dicho que Draco significaba muchísimo para mí porque estuvo cuando todos me abandonaron y tú me vienes con "_cosas de mujeres_"!. ¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡Lo que tienes conmigo son sólo celos, y de los más infames!. ¡Es sólo mi amigo!. ¡Admitiste que él tenía razón para no decirme que tienes miedo que se quede conmigo!. ¡Tal vez debería hacerlo, ya que tú no te tienes fe ni a ti mismo!. ¡Tampoco me tienes fe a mi!. ¡Crees que confío más en él que en ti!. ¡Crees que te guardo rencor por no estar conmigo en las malas!. ¡Eres un...

No pude decir nada más porque me calló con un beso.

Lo empujé un poco, demostrándole que no tenía ánimos para que me apresaran los labios de aquella forma.

-¡No intentes callarme, Potter!. ¡No me parece razonable ni justo que intentes cambiarme de tema, y mucho menos que me trates de desconfiada y resentida por no decir que estás ardiendo en envidia!

Hice un amago de pararme pero como no intentó siquiera detenerme, recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y en el momento justo que me disponía a correr lejos, muy lejos de su alcance, me habló.

-Vale, tengo celos- gruñó entre dientes al ponerse de pie. Estaba abatido, totalmente vencido por mi capacidad de atar cabos sueltos, y no me daba lástima alguna. –Perdona, pero no creo posible que Malfoy sea tu amigo. No lo tolero. Y mucho menos que te defienda de _aquella_ manera. Me dije a mi mismo, "_esto tiene luces de ser muy serio, y yo no estoy positivamente incluido en su vida_". Ginny, me fascinas. Saber que ése imbécil estuvo junto a ti cuando yo no hacía más que apartarme me hace creer que lo elegirás a él sin pensarlo dos veces. Ya me bastó con perderte una vez para entender que no quiero perderte dos.

El ensordecedor sonido del timbre retumbó en el castillo, anunciando al alumnado que era hora de cumplir con su horario a rajatabla.

Cuán irónica era mi vida... ¡Había sido salvada por la campana!

-Harry... Sería realmente estúpida si te dejase ir- acoté, tragando saliva con dificultad. Se había formado un enorme nudo en mi garganta debido a mi incapacidad nata para mentir y mi mente luchaba contra mis instintos, que se esforzaban en que le dijera a quién prefería en verdad. –Siempre me has gustado.

-En momentos como este, yo diría que _nunca_ te gusté- supe inmediatamente que estaba jugueteando, porque su expresión ya no se mostraba endurecida.

Le propiné un golpe cariñoso en su brazo.

-Que mi ciclotimia no te afecte, Potter.

-Lo que me afecta es que no te pueda negar que estoy celoso de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué diablos estás celoso de él?. Te he elegido a ti, _estúpido_.

-Claro, ya no soy más Harry Potter. Ahora soy _Harry el estúpido_.

-_Mi estúpido_.

Se inclinó un poco, debatiéndose si besarme o no. Como yo no mostré oposición alguna, quiso acercarse aún más a mi rostro, decidido a estamparme contra una pared, sin importarle que lo esperaba una tremenda reprimenda en las mazmorras.

-Ginny, olvidaste tu... Potter- la voz que había oído a mis espaldas había sonado casi angelical en sus comienzos, pero había mutado de la calma al enojo con solo distinguir a mi partenaire.

-Malfoy.

Giré sobre mis talones y tuve la desgracia de verlo tan perdido en su cólera como yo en mi mentira. Se había erguido y sacaba pecho a más no poder. Estaba preparado para romperle la cara a Potter al menor indicio de hipocresía... Y eso me asustaba.

Tenía en una mano mi libro de Adivinación y fue cosa de segundos recapacitar qué hacer para que no se mataran.

-Gracias por traerlo, Draco- dije, poniéndome a su lado en menos de lo que canta un gallo. –¿Nos vemos luego, Harry?. No quiero perderme la _entretenida_ clase de Trelawney- la vena Weasley del sarcasmo me pulsaba tan fuerte que parecía estar a punto de salir caminando por mi brazo. El rubio notó mi intento de apaciguar las aguas y decidió arrastrarme hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, alejándome del morocho con un gesto torcido.

-Claro- rezongó, crudamente. –_Tu estúpido_ se tiene que hacer a un lado cuando _él_ aparece. ¿No es así?

-Te veo luego- reiteré, contando hasta diez y rogando que me llegara por ósmosis la fuerza clave para no perder los estribos en un ataque de nervios.

Potter bufó y desapareció al doblar por uno de los corredores que acortaba el camino hacia el aula de pociones.

-¿Has fechado el día preciso en el que decidas romperle el corazón a San Potter para quedarte conmigo?- comenzó el oxigenado, alzando ambas cejas en señal de disgusto. –Porque parece que en vez de separarte de él, te unes aún más.

-Draco, yo...

Me sentí una idiota porque me encontraba en las mismas circunstancias en las que el hijo de James Potter me trataba duramente.

-No sé qué es el amor, Ginny- me calló, dubitativo. –Pero yo no tengo ojos para otra persona que no seas tú. Dudo que eso sea amor, pero de mi no puedes esperar nada a ciencia cierta. Quizá por eso estimas más a Potter que a mi. En las cocinas dijiste que me preferías pero... Pareces no estar segura de ello.

-Yo... Voy a llegar tarde a Adivinación- me excusé, temblando cual gelatina.

-¿Desde cuando te importa llegar tarde a la clase de esa decrépita?. ¡Yo tendría que ser quien se mortifique por interrumpir a Snape en medio de su insufrible cháchara!. Vamos, Ginny. Huir de mi no es la solución... Es un problema más para tu lista.

-No me presiones. ¿Quieres?

-No te presiono, linda- murmuró, acariciándome la mejilla con su tersa y delicada mano. –No quiero que caigas en manos equivocadas.

-¿Entonces las tuyas no son equivocadas?

Pareció recapacitarlo unos instantes y luego me sonrió ampliamente, con esa dentadura tan perfecta y blanquecina que me hacía poner la carne de gallina.

-Que sea una especie de adversario para tu familia no quiere decir que sea la persona equivocada para ti.

Lancé mis manos al cielo, considerando seriamente rendirme y sucumbir a sus encantos... Pero mi orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier dios griego.

Zeus era un simple bebé de pecho a mi lado.

Vaya egocentrismo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro que eres mi media naranja?

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que no lo soy?

Está bien. Que alguien me pase un mástil con una bandera blanca lista para izar.

Era casi tan enclenque como una ninfa enamoradiza.

Y sí, _mi carne siempre fue débil_.

-Eres un estorbo. ¿Lo sabias?

Lo oí reír estrepitosamente y mi entorno se movió como si un fuerte terremoto hubiera azotado al castillo con fiereza.

¿Quién en este condenado planeta osaría a no humillarse por él?. ¡Si era todo lo que una mujer deseaba!

Era buen mozo, (_ya sé que debería dejar de juntarme con mi madre por un período indeterminado de tiempo, pero lo que sucede es que al ser tan buena cocinera una no puede alejarse servicialmente de sus exquisitas tartas inglesas..._) inteligente, divertido, comprensivo y tenía una faceta de chico malo tan irresistible que haría que hasta la más casta abandonase su vocación... Y era _mío_.

Aunque, si lo viésemos desde el punto de vista de Luna Lovegood, el oxigenado en cuestión no era más que un rejunte de problemas. Era _prohibido_.

-¿Puede este estorbo besarte?

Clavó sus ojos grises en los míos de tal forma que mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que alguna vez me había acongojado. Ya no existían penas, no existía dolor. Todo era vida, todo era color.

Draco Malfoy estaba a mi alrededor.

-Ahórrate toda esa sarta de preguntas insensatas si te sabes de memoria las respuestas- balbuceé, jalándolo por la corbata hacia una de las típicas cortinas que usaban los estudiantes _en casos de emergencia_.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero...- musitó a través de mis labios, divertido.

-Si no quieres serlo, no lo seas...- le reproché, luchando contra la urgencia de despedazarlo a besos.

-Estaba pensando...

-No hay mucho que pensar en este momento, Draco- recité en su oído automáticamente, mordiendo su lóbulo con descaro.

-¿Qué sucedió con Granger?

Me detuve en seco.

-Al fin y al cabo eres un aguafiestas.

-Es sólo que me urge saber qué ha sido de ella.

-A mi no. Que se pudra en el infierno.

-Por mi que se pudra donde sea... Pero si lo vieras con mis ojos y no fueras tan terca como una jodida mula te darías cuenta que al no dar la cara en el desayuno podría estar maquinando un plan peor que el que tengo yo en mi cabeza.

-Ella podrá ser inteligente, pero no tiene agallas para hacerme algo directo. Ronald la mataría.

-¿Estás tan segura?

-No.

Draco resopló sonoramente.

-¿Y en qué diablos consiste el plan que tienes en tu cabeza?- inquirí, agarrando viaje nuevamente. Por más que quisiera negarlo, tenía razón. ¿Por qué no postergar las preocupaciones para después?. Si era mucho más recreativo ejercitar nuestras bocas...

-En romperte la quijada en mil pedazos por haberte reído de mi cuando mi madre me envió ese maldito vociferador.

-Como si nunca lo hubieras hecho- vacilé, mostrándome lo más socarrona posible. –Romperme la quijada. ¡Qué poco tacto!

-Créeme, Weasley. Esta vez va a ser mil veces peor.

* * *

Eso de no entrometerse con Draco Malfoy tendría que convertirse en un mandamiento. Cumplirlo a rajatabla me salvaría el pellejo de un trillón de situaciones incómodas. 

Incluyendo el reciente incidente con _mi querida mandíbula_. Me la había hecho trizas en... ¿Dos horas de desenfreno?

¡Y cómo dolía la muy perra!

-Estuve esperándote aproximadamente unos quince minutos fuera del aula de la más chalada del profesorado de Hogwarts y cuando me digné a preguntar por ti lo único que obtengo por respuesta es un sermón sobre lo malo que es para un ser humano ver al Grim, la alineación de los astros, lo pésimos que son los centauros prediciendo el futuro y un '_Oh no, querida, Weasley no ha venido a clase. Según mi bola de cristal, una joven pelirroja contraerá una terrible enfermedad el día de hoy y morirá mañana. Mi más sentido pésame de antemano. Yo que tú disfrutaría de mis últimas horas con ella_'. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

Bastó con un rudo gesto de manos para hacerle entender a la testaruda de Romilda que me había ausentado por un motivo más que razonable.

-Picarona- sentenció, apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro de forma más maternal que amistosa. ¿Quién era, Molly Weasley _dos_? –Puede que te juntes con las serpientes, pero al fin y al cabo sigues siendo una leona.

Si hubiera podido desternillarme de risa, lo hubiera hecho. Me limité a palpar mi quijada con cuidado.

-Te vi correr detrás de Harry... ¿Salió todo bien?

Jadeé un poco y me digné a contestarle.

-No del todo. Está más celoso que Ron de Viktor Krum.

Vane abrió la boca tan ampliamente que podría haber jurado que cinco moscas entraron y salieron en lo que tardó en maquinar una respuesta.

-Oh ya veo- se limitó a decir. -¿No tenían pociones los de séptimo?. Ya sabes, Gryffindor y Slytherin.

¿Tenía que recordarme que Harry iba a reprocharme el haberme salteado clases con su Némesis?

-Sí- mascullé entre dientes. –¿Quieres también preguntarme si he recibido ya el vociferador de mi madre?

-Ya que estamos...- bromeó, buscando frenéticamente con sus ojos una salida de emergencia en caso de hallarse envuelta en una pelea conmigo.

-No lo he recibido... _Aún_. Seguramente mamá quiere hacerme sufrir... Cree que voy a arrojarme a sus pies e implorar que me perdone, pero está completamente equivocada.

-_De tal palo tal astilla_.

Esa frase hizo eco en mi cabeza como si no hubiera más que un espacio vacío en ella. _Ni que fuera hueca como Parvati_. De todos modos, me hizo reflexionar un par de momentos hasta que decidí dar uso de mis cuerdas vocales nuevamente.

Adoraba que Romilda respetara mis silencios.

-No quiero limpiar los retretes del baño de hombres. El olor de ese lugar me da náuseas estando a menos de cinco metros de distancia... ¡Imagíname dentro!

-Sé valiente. Te enfrentaste a un grupo de mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios y no te animas a pasarle el trapo a unas cuantas letrinas. ¡Vaya entrenamiento de auror!

Sonreí, compinche.

-Te crees graciosa. ¿Eh?

-¡Mil galeones a que dio resultado!

Estuve a punto de responderle cuando noté que se había apoderado de ella una terrible expresión de asombro, mezclada con rabia.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirí, nerviosa.

Pensándolo bien, no quería saberlo, porque el hecho de oír unas cuantas risas a mis espaldas hizo desvanecer mi aparente buen humor en menos de lo que un mago puede decir _Quidditch_.

-Necesitas un espejo. Enseguida. Granger las va a pagar muy caro...

Yo no tenía idea sobre qué sandeces hablaba, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Ambas corrimos hacia el más próximo lavabo y a medida que avanzábamos, la gente se detenía a mirarme con extrañeza. Volteé sólo unos segundos y la vi a lo lejos, riéndose. Llevaba puesto un uniforme que no tenía la más mínima pinta de ser suyo y traía el pelo ralo... Pero no rosa.

Romilda me arrastró hasta el interior del baño y al verme reflejada en un espejo antiguo, grité.

Podría jurar que todo el castillo me había escuchado.


	15. La Vendetta del Nuevo Orden

**15. La Vendetta del Nuevo Orden**

-¡Hija de la buena bruja!- grité desaforadamente, en un vano intento de romper el espejo con mis propios nudillos. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser que Romilda me jaló hacia atrás, decidida a calmarme a toda costa.

-Querrás decir hija de la buena _Muggle_.

Me limité a gruñir por unos minutos, bajo la mirada atenta de mi amiga.

-No te queda tan mal, Ginny- comenzó, analizándome. –Claramente no tiene agallas para dejarte pelada.

Suspiré profundamente, enfundada en una tristeza que iba más allá de mi amor propio.

-Debía de habérmelo imaginado. ¡Ella sabía muy bien el amor que le tenía a mi pelo!. Es más, cuando éramos amigas siempre me decía que quería tenerlo al igual de largo y sedoso que yo y ahora...

Tragué saliva y sentí cómo mis ojos se humedecían poco a poco.

-Ginny, dulzura, no llores- murmuró, abrazándome exactamente igual que mi mamá. –Tú eres hermosa tanto por fuera y por dentro... Ella, sin embargo, está aún más podrida que los pies de Parvati y por más que intente ocultarlo detrás de esa asquerosa maraña de pelo, es una perra despiadada que a la corta o a la larga todos terminarán odiando.

Continué sollozando como una idiota en los brazos de mi amiga, asumiendo que iba a necesitar más que una simple broma sobre Patil para ponerme de buen humor.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Luna?- inquirió, dispuesta a escuchar mi respuesta antes de soltarme.

-Por favor, hazlo.

-Ya vuelvo- me comunicó dulcemente antes de apartarse de mí con sumo cuidado, como si me fuera a romper en lo que ella tardara en ir y traer a mi otra amiga.

Asentí y me preparé a esperarlas, sintiéndome un completo fenómeno de circo.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera previsto...

Unas cuantas veces le había comentado a Draco que para una mujer, el cabello era una de las prioridades más importantes. ¿Cómo iba a saber que repitiéndoselo una y otra vez le engatusaría indirectamente la idea de teñírselo de rosa?. ¡Tendría que haber supuesto que eso la haría recapacitar cuán enamorada estaba yo de mi melena!

¡Qué ingenua había sido!

Me arrastré hacia el espejo con el único propósito de escrutar con la mirada a la extraña pelirroja de ojos marrones que estaba frente a mi y alcé una mano para tocarme con reticencia lo que quedaba de mi pelo.

Estaba corto. Demasiado corto para mi gusto. Había quedado simétricamente recto y no pude evitar que los recuerdos que se abrían paso en mi mente me llevaran al año previo al ingresar a Hogwarts...

Todavía era una niña pequeña.

Según mis grotescos hermanos, era la típica nena de mamá que no hacía más que lo que le ordenaban por miedo a que la castigaran. Sin lugar a dudas había cambiado lo suficiente como para jactarme de mi independencia.

En esos tiempos remotos solía llevar el cabello apenas unos centímetros bajo mi mentón, aparentemente por el deseo expreso de mi madre.

A medida que fui creciendo me juré a mi misma que iba a alejarme del nido lo mayor posible porque quería ser alguien en la vida. No la hija menor de Molly y Arthur Weasley. Ni la hermana menor de Bill, ni la de Charlie, ni la de Percy, ni la de Fred, ni la de George y mucho menos la de Ron.

Quería ser yo, Ginevra Weasley.

O mejor dicho, _simplemente Ginny_.

Entonces _simplemente Ginny_ tenía que tener una personalidad propia, una imagen propia.

Todo comenzó cuando pensé en dejarme crecer la cabellera en un signo un poco tonto de rebeldía contra mamá, que adoraba jugar con mi pelo como si fuera una mísera muñeca. Luego asumí que el temperamento de mi madre había dejado secuelas en mi y lo adapté a mi forma de ser sin pensarlo dos veces. Más tarde me volví una persona frontal al cien por ciento, enzarzándome en interminables peleas con el imbécil de Percy y el exagerado de Ron por causas que en mi opinión valían la pena. Tanto Bill como Charlie me alentaron en mi deseo de aprender Quidditch y me convirtieron en una deportista obsesionada por perfeccionar las mejores técnicas y maniobras de juego, sin importarles un rábano que era una mujer. Los gemelos me aceptaron inmediatamente como su protegida y me enseñaron todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de bromas descaradas y humor negro, para que nadie, pero nadie decidiera entrometerse conmigo sin esperar graves consecuencias como resultado.

Finalmente logré separarme de quienes me utilizaban para su propio bien y me lastimaban desvergonzadamente, para unirme a mi peor enemigo.

¿Y qué resultó?. Una bomba de tiempo. Una mujer que no deja que le pasen por encima ni por asomo.

Por eso me preguntaba, una y otra vez...

¿Qué hacía llorando?

¿Por qué había llorado tanto todo este tiempo si era tan fuerte?

Abrí la canilla y me eché agua a la cara, enojándome conmigo misma por ser tan quejona. Granger me las iba a pagar muy, muy caro.

-Ginny- dijo una voz cansada desde el umbral de la puerta, haciéndome girar sobre mis talones casi instantáneamente. –Romilda insistió en que viniera lo más rápido posible y no me dejó preguntarle qué diablos te había sucedido porque se fue corriendo a buscar a Mal... Oh cielos.

-Ya sé perfectamente que me sienta como una buena patada en el...

-¡Estás preciosa!- me interrumpió, dando saltitos de alegría. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a cortarte el cabello?. ¡Es que no te cansabas de decirme que adorabas tu peinado!

Mis dientes rechinaron automáticamente.

-Fue Granger.

-Oh, ya veo- susurró, abrazándome estrechamente, reconociendo mi tono desanimado como si tuviera un radar personalizado para detectar mis cambios de humor. –Aún así, te queda de lujo.

-¿Quieres dejar de dorarme la píldora?

Luna se ofuscó tanto que su rostro enrojeció furiosamente.

-¡No estoy dorándote la píldora, Ginevra!. ¡Si no quieres creerme no lo hagas!

-Ya, ya. Te creo, pero no comparto tu opinión.

Lovegood se encogió de hombros y se desplomó en una banca cercana.

-Esa Hermione nunca tuvo muchas luces, a decir verdad. Cantarte las cuarenta justo a ti es como desafiar al innombrable con los ojos vendados.

Me senté junto a ella, ignorando por completo que Draco estaba por aparecer en cualquier momento para verme voluntariamente en esa deplorable facha.

-Deseará nunca haber nacido, ya verás.

Sentí unas leves palmadas en mi hombro y me volteé para verla de lleno, luciendo un semblante mucho más racional que de costumbre.

-No quiero que corra sangre, en lo posible.

Sonreí ante su ocurrencia.

-Sabes que yo no soy así- exclamé, decepcionándome al oír la pobre opinión que tenía de mi –Ella se merece que la perturben permanentemente, en su fuero interno. ¡Eso la acongojara mucho más que perder un brazo!

-¡Ginny!- me reprendió la rubia, sorprendida ante mi sádica metáfora.

-No quise decir que iba a cortarle un brazo, tonta.

-Aquí estamos- vociferó Romilda, sacándonos a Luna y a mi de nuestra extraña charla. –Perdonen la tardanza, chicas- agregó, haciéndose a un lado para que Malfoy me viera de la cabeza a los pies.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca que estaba muy lejos de ser de desaprobación.

-¿Ahora qué?- le espeté, mancillada.

-La sangre sucia se equivocó. _Rotundamente_. Si piensa que con quitarte un par de mechones vas a ahuyentar a todo ser viviente que decida posar tus ojos en ti, está pifiada. Porque tú, Ginny Weasley, estás hecha una diosa.

Se arrodilló ante mi y me tomó por la barbilla, ante la mirada atenta de mis dos amigas, quienes no tenían ni un gramo de decencia en su vida, porque no cesaban de gesticular entre sí.

Me dio un tierno beso en los labios, sin importarle el hecho que tuviéramos compañía.

Si bien mis amigas eran conscientes de la verdad, no habían presenciado una escena como esta en años luz.

Draco se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga- silbó Vane a nuestras espaldas, codeando abiertamente a la única hija de Xenophilius, quien había decidido moverse a un lado para darnos espacio.

-No me molesta que ellas lo sepan- susurró a mi oído seductoramente. –El nuevo orden no sería capaz de traicionarnos... ¿O si?

-El nuevo orden- repetí orgullosamente, al mismo tiempo que fijaba mi mirada en Romilda. –Tú nos vas a ayudar... ¿No es así?

A juzgar por la expresión de desconcierto que se había plasmado en el rostro de la morena, tenía toda la pinta de no entender un corno de lo que estábamos hablando.

Draco se inclinó unos centímetros y se tomó el trabajo de explicarle detalladamente de qué iba el asunto, a lo que ella sonrió unas cuantas veces por su pésimo lenguaje.

Yo no había escuchado ni la mitad de la declaración del más atractivo de Hogwarts porque, muy a mi pesar, me encontraba ensimismada a mi burdo reflejo.

-Creo que tengo un plan. No sé si es bueno, pero...

-Suéltalo- le espetó Malfoy a la vez que encontraba divertido despeinarme el pelo con una de sus manos. –Quizá nos sirva.

Fue así como mi amiga se dio el lujo de contarnos su historia con una exagerada gama de detalles...

* * *

-Te ves diferente- comentó mi hermano afectuosamente cuando me senté junto a él. Se veía claramente ofendido por el poco interés que le proporcionaba al ubicarme a su lado y no dirigirle la palabra a nadie más que a Romilda, quien había decidido desplomarse frente a mí. –Tienes mi visto bueno, hermanita. 

Alcé la vista y le dediqué la peor de mis miradas, expresándole cuán enojada estaba con él. Ron simuló no darse cuenta y volvió a sus asuntos o, _mejor dicho_, a su gran plato de carne con papas fritas.

-Ginny... _La vendetta del nuevo orden_... No te olvides- dijo Vane entre dientes al mismo tiempo que se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta.

Asentí y coloqué mi mano en el hombro de Ronald, luchando contra mi creciente deseo de estrangularlo hasta que se admitiera culpable.

-Lo siento... Es sólo que... Yo adoraba mi cabello y... Hermione... Me tomó por sorpresa y yo... No tenía razones para lastimarme así... Ha sido horrible- fingí un par de sollozos atolondrados que lo dejaron aún más desconcertado. Le abracé con fuerza y no hizo más que devolverme el gesto, dándome a entender que estaba asustado y preocupado.

-Debe ser porque... La oí hablando con Parvati...- solté, esperando pacientemente que la curiosidad de mi hermano emergiera gradualmente en sus inútiles neuronas.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?- me preguntó, intrigado.

Por Merlín, este hombre sí que caía fácil.

-Ella... Ella...- sollocé nuevamente, sintiendo cómo una lágrima falsa rodaba por mis mejillas. –Ella planeaba seducir a Harry a tus espaldas... Entonces... Yo me interpuse y dijo que las pagaría muy caro si abría la boca... No le hice caso... No dudé ni un segundo en contarles inmediatamente tanto a Harry como a ti... Tú sabes muy bien que yo estoy saliendo con él y... Permitir que lastimen a dos de mis seres queridos...

Noté que sus orejas ardían de ira y que en cualquier momento le urgiría emprender una batalla campal él solito, causando estragos por todos lados.

No era tan complicado actuar, después de todo.

-No le digas nada a Harry, por favor...- imploré, haciéndome la víctima. –Según ella todavía no había intentado nada siquiera.

Agradecí que todos los alumnos estuvieran metidos en sus asuntos, ya que lo que menos necesitaba en ése momento era falsa publicidad.

-Tranquila, Ginny- me susurró Ron al oído, _calmándome_. –No haré ningún escándalo. La dejaré hoy mismo y nunca más me dignaré a hablarle- gruñó dramáticamente.

_Bingo._

Aunque sabía muy bien que mi hermano se empecinaría en poner en escena algún teatrito, me sentía orgullosa de mi maquiavélico trabajo.

Si bien el hombre era literalmente _la cabeza_, nuestra responsabilidad como mujeres era aprovechar nuestra situación de ser _el cuello_, siendo así capaces de hacer girar a la cabeza hacia cualquier lado que se nos antoje.

-Siento haberte delatado- murmuró más para si mismo que para mi. Me costó entender unos segundos lo que había dicho y luego sonreí. –Me siento un estúpido al creer que tenías algo con Malfoy. Se ve que quieres muchísimo a Harry y que el hurón es sólo un amigo... Si bien no apruebo que te juntes con él, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-Eh... Gracias Ron.

Me hundí instintivamente en sus brazos y luego de un minuto nos soltamos porque notamos una nueva presencia a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Amor fraternal?. Pensé que entre ustedes dos no existía nada más que un lazo de sangre- bromeó Potter, haciéndose un lugar entre nosotros. -¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está Hermione?. No la he visto desde que salimos de pociones y necesito pedirle unos apuntes.

Romilda, que había oído todo desde lejos, se atragantó con la pata de pollo que se había servido de una bandeja.

-Yo a esa no le pido ni la hora- balbuceó el pelirrojo, compenetrándose en su almuerzo por segunda vez en el día.

El hijo de James me miró confundido y yo no hice más que encogerme de hombros y llenar mi plato de ensalada.

-Luces radiante- acotó, dejándome más claro que el agua que su humor había mejorado a lo largo del día. -¿Nuevo corte?

Ron alzó la vista y nuestras miradas de entendimiento mutuo se enzarzaron la una con la otra: por primera vez en mi corta vida me sentía comprendida por mi hermano.

-Podría decirse- contesté, jugando con mi tenedor. -¿Te gusta?

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me fascina.

Me besó la frente y luego descendió tortuosamente por mis ojos, mi nariz, mis cachetes y por último, mis labios.

Mi hermano hizo una mueca de asco y estiró un brazo para tomar una manzana, al mismo tiempo que parecía recapacitar lo que le había dicho.

Tuve un leve presentimiento que Harry me iba a preguntar si Malfoy se había quedado conmigo en vez de ir a clases. No sabía muy bien por qué pero mi intuición me decía que tenía muchas ganas de saber la respuesta.

De todos modos, no lo hizo.

Entonces fue cuando llegó la susodicha, aún vestida con el diminuto uniforme que tenía toda la pinta de ser una de las mudas extra de ropa de Parvati.

Vane me pateó por debajo de la mesa y yo di por sentado que tenía dos opciones: o quedarme y presenciar la guerra de los mundos o irme y perderme toda la diversión.

-Hola chicos- exclamó en un tono jovial, inclinándose un poco para besar a mi ahora estimado pariente.

Ronald no hizo más que esquivarla.

Le echó una gran mordida a la manzana que había tomado unos minutos antes y se puso de pie en un santiamén, dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos al verlo salir apresuradamente por la enorme puerta de madera.

-¿Y a éste qué diablos le pasa?- preguntó peligrosamente, echándome un ojo con disimulo.

-No lo sé- suspiré entrecortadamente, dejándome caer en el pecho del moreno. –¡No sé que bicho le picó!. Con decirte que me abrazó...

Potter se rió y yo lo acompañé en sentimiento, ante la mirada atónita de la castaña.

-No le hagas caso, Hermione- le recomendó el chico de ojos verdes, restándole importancia al asunto. –Al parecer no ha tenido un muy buen día.

Granger abrió uno de sus libros de Aritmancia sobre la mesa y optó por ignorarnos un largo rato, hasta que, cuando por fin habíamos conseguido entablar una conversación decente basada en mi árbol genealógico, lo cerró de sopetón.

-Debo irme- añadió, guardando todos sus útiles en su bolso. –Por cierto, Ginny... Con ése corte te ves un poquito rara- me espetó maliciosamente antes de marcharse súbitamente como mi pelirrojo hermano.

-Hermione... ¿Podrías darme las...?- el Gryffindor no fue capaz de terminar la oración porque su amiga había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –¿Acaso nadie se digna a oír lo que tengo para decir?

¡Si era maldita!

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no echar por la borda todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para llevar a cabo el plan de Romilda.

-Yo _sí_ te oigo, Harry.

Besé la punta de su nariz y logré que esbozara una sonrisa.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que Pig apareció de la nada y dejó caer un pequeño sobre en mi regazo.

Hice rodar los ojos cuando leí el remitente, aún sorprendida que no me enviara un vociferador cargado de insultos.

_Querida hija_, decía.

_No pretendo hacerte entrar en razón por medio de fuerza bruta, porque sé perfectamente que ése estilo de estrategias no funcionan contigo. Conociéndote, sé que harás lo correcto a la corta o a la larga._

_¿Qué es lo correcto?, te preguntarás. Bueno, supongo que eres más que consciente de tu falla. Si no hubieras cometido un error de tal magnitud no me preocuparía siquiera en enviarte una carta de advertencia._

_Ginevra... Malfoy no sirve ni como intento de buena compañía. Esa familia está podrida desde sus inicios y codearte con uno de ellos no hará más que traerte aún más problemas. ¿No fue suficiente haber recibido un castigo por vagar por los corredores a deshoras?. En cuanto a lo que le hicieron a la mascota de Filch, estoy realmente avergonzada de ser tu madre. Cuando creí por fin que el sufrimiento de ése pobre animal había terminado al huir tus hermanos de Hogwarts, recibí esta noticia por parte de Ron. Te desconozco, Ginny._

_Tú no eras así, hija. Ése crío te cambió sobremanera. No ha hecho más que controlarte todo este tiempo y lo que más me temo es que estés enamorada de él._

_¿Acaso Harry no es quien más te conviene?_

_Él no te usa. Él no se encarga personalmente de sembrar cizaña entre todos para luego jactarse de haber quebrantado la paz en nuestra familia. _

_Malfoy, a diferencia de Harry, cree que por ser un aristócrata de sangre pura tiene todo el derecho a pisotearnos por juntarnos con hijos de Muggles._

Me detuve unos segundos para comparar cuán diferente era Narcissa de mi madre y me limité a inhalar y exhalar aire pesadamente.

_Ahora ruego encarecidamente a Merlín que te sosiegues y que tomes el camino indicado antes que sea muy tarde._

_No quiero tener que decir 'te lo dije' ni una sola vez._

_Te amo, hija._

_Lo único que quiero es tu bienestar, quiero que seas muy feliz y quiero__ que te alejes de él, que no hará más que llevarte por el mal sendero, saliendo intacto de todo el embrollo que pueda llegar a ocasionar._

_Un beso enorme,_

_Mamá._


	16. Madame Pudipié

Nota de la autora: heme aquí, reportándome luego de unos días de bloqueo creativo de los cuales prefiero _no_ hablar porque fueron una pesadilla tras otra. Y me dije: 'Mercedes, tenés que seguir con _El Nuevo Orden_ y no dejarlo a la mitad como _Los Presos del Pabellón_ que cada vez que lees el segundo capítulo le encontrás un error y no te dan ganas de subirlo porque tu orgullo es más grande que una casa y todo tiene que salir más que perfecto'. Entonces me senté frente a la computadora, abrí el Word y dije... 'No paro hasta escribir un capítulo larguísimo para compensar a todos los que leen mi fic y pierden el hermoso tiempo de su vida para regalarme un comentario'. Fue así como surgió el capítulo dieciséis, después de haber salido todo el fin de semana por los dieciséis años de mi mejor amiga – Giselle – y haber vagado por todos los boliches y bares de Buenos Aires hecha una cuba al festejar el mejor de los cumpleaños.

Así que, si no les gusta, sean bienvenidos los tomates. (O mejor, las críticas constructivas)

* * *

**16. Madame Pudipié**

Era tal el silencio que nos rodeaba que podía oír claramente el lento palpitar de su corazón. Sus brazos me envolvían con tanta fuerza que me resultaba imposible inhalar y exhalar sin perderme en su delicioso y refrescante aroma a menta.

Era el paraíso.

Bueno, lo que para mi era el paraíso, para cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio resultaba tan vulgar como un simple baño de varones. Y de hecho, lo era.

De todos modos, a mi me valía un comino lo que los demás pensaran, porque en ése momento yo era la chica más feliz del mundo mágico... Aunque a la vez era la que probablemente más masajes revitalizadores necesitaría en un futuro: estaba destruida.

Limpiar el lugar a lo _Muggle_ no había resultado tan fácil como todos lo pintaban y de haber sido por mi hubiera arrastrado a la única a la que me atrevo a llamar _sangre sucia_ para que se rebajase a hacer nuestra deshonrosa labor.

-Despierta, pecosa- me susurró al oído, entre risas.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados con tal reticencia que ni su aterciopelada voz lograría que los abriera. Honestamente, no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a la cruel realidad, en la que mi madre – y el resto de mis familiares – no me permitían a ciencia cierta que me juntara con Draco. No tenía deseos de recordar que ahora tenía más que una enemiga jurada que me pisaba los talones buscando mi desgracia... Y mucho menos que me doblaba en astucia. Tampoco creía inteligente rememorar el plan que se estaba llevando a cabo, porque me dolía sobremanera que luego que Ronald depositara su confianza en mi saliera lastimado de esa forma. ¿Y qué iba a ser de Harry?

Me estremecí sobre su pecho y no hizo más que abrazarme aún más estrechamente.

Potter se había convertido en un mentecato, un útil instrumento, un medio que me facilitaría alcanzar el más deseado de mis fines. Se había transformado en mi muñeco, mi especie personal de esclavo sin la necesidad de un _imperius_.

Suspiré y hundí mi nariz en su blanquecino cuello.

A pesar de no verlo, era consciente de cuan tentador era. De haber sido una vampiresa, Draco hubiera estado tan perdido como un turco en la neblina.

-Tengo todas las ganas de morderte, Draco Malfoy.

Oí su carcajeo socarrón inundar el ambiente y quebrantar la aparente calma.

-Haz lo que te plazca, princesa.

Instintivamente humedecí mis labios y los cerní sobre su tersa piel, hincando mis dientes sobre su marcada yugular. Podría haber jurado al mismísimo Merlín que lo escuché gemir de placer.

Sonreí malévolamente e inmediatamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su glacial mirada escrutándome poco a poco. Me incliné y tracé pequeños círculos con mi lengua a lo largo de su cuello, aumentando súbitamente la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos.

-Si no estás buscando que te desvirgue en este jodido instante contra ése asqueroso retrete más te vale ponerle fin a este martirio.

Me senté sobre sus piernas y lo rodeé con mis brazos, sumergiendo una de mis manos en su rubio cabello, despeinándolo con frenesí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. No tenía idea que el excusado donde los famosos Merodeadores sumergieron a Snape de cabeza fuera _afrodisíaco_- vacilé burlonamente, mordiendo con descaro la punta respingona de su nariz.

Nos observamos el uno al otro, sintiendo cómo la cosa se ponía más caliente que lo permitido. Se acercó más a mi y acortó las distancias que nos separaban sellándolo todo con un ardiente beso.

-Podría hacer esto una y otra vez sin cansarme, dulzura.

Lo empujé hacia atrás, curvando mis labios en una mueca pervertida.

-Por más que el baño esté limpio creo que debemos trasladar nuestra... Escenita... A un lugar más cómodo.

El rubicundo gruñó, contrariado.

-Pero si el duro suelo del servicio de caballeros es comodísimo- se quejó, dándome un par de palmadas un poco más debajo de la cintura. –Ni que fuésemos a llevarlo a otro nivel, pelirroja- me tomó por la barbilla e hizo que conectáramos nuestras miradas nuevamente. –Sonará cursi, pero éste no es precisamente el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Le di un puñetazo amistoso luego de sacarle la lengua en un gesto muy infantil.

-Ya, déjalo. Tienes la idea fija en la cabeza- le señalé, entretenida. –No tienes pinta de haber desperdiciado tus noches antes de conocerme mejor.

Alzó una ceja, reprobadoramente.

-Esto me huele a celos.

Bufé, resignada.

-No son celos... Me refiero a que no sé prácticamente nada de ti, de tu pasado antes de que nos volviésemos lo que quiera que somos ahora.

-Cambiar de tema no te salvará de tus instintos, Ginny- bromeó, sarcástico. No hice más que sonrojarme al imaginarnos en una situación bastante comprometedora. -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mi descartando que mi familia está repleta de mortífagos sedientos de sangre y que nuestras familias han estado enfrentadas desde el inicio de los tiempos?

-Desde lo más básico hasta lo más complejo- agregué, todavía sumida en mis alucinaciones.

-¿Por ejemplo...?

-¿Tienes segundo nombre?- inquirí, interrumpiéndolo y robándole una sonrisita sardónica.

-¿Crees que después de crucificarme con un nombre como Draco creerían conveniente agregarme otro?

-Nunca se sabe. Mi segundo nombre es _Molly_.

-Podría ser peor- murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. No le hice caso y proseguí con mi interrogatorio.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El cinco de junio. ¿El tuyo?

-El once de agosto... Pero nunca es tarde para un buen regalo- opiné sugestivamente.

-¿Quién fue tu primer novio?- indagó curiosamente, cerniendo sus ojos grises sobre los míos. Definitivamente nuestros cumpleaños estaban a unos horribles mil años luz de distancia, ahora que la atípica pregunta de mi primer novio había surgido.

Suspiré, abatida.

-Michael Corner.

-¿Ése imbécil?

Hice rodar mis ojos. Si bien yo también lo consideraba escoria, él no tenía derecho a insultarlo. Después de todo, había sido mi primer beso.

Honestamente, debo agradecer a Merlín por no haberme atado a Colin Creevey. Eso si que no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

-Si, yo también me arrepiento de por vida... ¿Y tú?. Creo que ya se la respuesta...

No hice más que recordar los momentos en los que Draco y la insípida de Parkinson caminaban por los pasillos llenos de gente, acompañados de sus descerebrados súbditos, quienes los observaban tomados de la mano y festejaban su unión como si fuera algo sagrado.

-Nunca tuve novia.

Mi quijada adolorida no hizo más que caer al suelo. No sabía si había entrando en un trance post-shock o algo así, pero definitivamente no podía moverme. Podría haber jurado que Pansy Parkinson había sido su primer ligue.

-Que no haya tenido novia no quiere decir que no haya encontrado un excelente pasatiempo a lo largo de estos años.

-¿Entonces _yo_ no soy más que _un hobby_?

Se echó sobre mi, aprisionándome contra el suelo en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Deseaba comprender cómo había hecho para ponerse al mando de un modo tan dominante en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa de '_comencé a sentir cosas por ti_' no entiendes?

Me besó furiosamente, demostrándome que era suya y de nadie más. Su lengua se unió posesivamente con la mía y por más que no pudiera respirar correctamente todo me importaba un bledo. Me había recordado que me quería, en cierta forma...

Decidí esquivarlo unos segundos, intentando sonsacarle lo único que me importaba en ése instante.

-¿Por qué yo?

Pareció meditarlo pausadamente, mientras jugaba con mi pelo.

-Porque tienes el mejor cuerpo de todo el alumnado- respondió, entre risas.

-No eres más que un cretino- le reproché, excluyéndome de nuestro mundo utópico de besos y caricias. –Ya, dime la verdad.

-Me gusta lo prohibido- de no ser por la mirada feroz que le había echado, no hubiera considerado replantearse sus prioridades y corregirse. Sonrió y movió sus labios nuevamente, sumiéndome en una fantasía de lo más irreal. –No sé qué diablos tienes que otra mujer no tenga, Ginevra.

-¿Un cerebro?- jugueteé, tomando su sarcasmo como un cumplido.

-Aparte...- comenzó, poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a mi a hacerlo, como todo un caballero. –Quizá es lo que ustedes las mujeres definen como '_personalidad' _o _'encanto nato'_. Si quieres mi opinión, todas ustedes son iguales y no hay paparruchada que me haga pensar lo contrario... Bueno, al menos que me _hiciera_ pensar lo contrario hasta que te vi llorando bajo la lluvia. Fue instintivo el acercarme a ver qué te sucedía y si bien al principio tuve la intención de usarte para llegar a San Potter, perdí las ganas de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta que eras diferente y que sería inhumano manipularte.

-¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy es humano?

-Desde que conoció lo bueno de serlo- agregó, guiñándome un ojo.

Bastó con eso para derretirme como un cucurucho de helado bajo el abrasador sol de verano.

-¿Entonces no puedes explicar qué es lo que te atrajo de mi?

Se frotó la nuca, confundido.

-No, a menos que obsesionarme con contar todas y cada una de las pecas que esconde tu cuerpo sea una respuesta coherente...

Sentí mis orejas arder de vergüenza. Si no nos movíamos de allí a un lugar más concurrido (aunque tarde en la noche era algo medianamente imposible) terminaría envolviéndome en una situación de la que no me arrepentiría jamás por más incorrecta – _y arriesgada_ - que fuese.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- me cuestionó, una vez que salimos del baño para encaminarnos al despacho de Filch con la única intención de avisarle que habíamos terminado y rogarle que nos devolviera nuestras varitas. –Soy consciente que valgo mi peso en oro, pero de ahí a gustarte a ti hay un gran paso.

-Tampoco lo sé... Pero me gusta la idea de ser tratada normalmente. No me atrae para nada que me fastidien al verme como una frágil muñequita de porcelana. Me tienes en consideración y eso me encanta. Sabes exactamente cómo levantarme el humor y cómo hacer que mi estómago se retuerza de placer cada vez que me tocas o me besas... Somos tan diferentes que terminamos siendo iguales al fin.

Me tomó de la mano tiernamente y no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos de forma romántica. Sí que me estaba poniendo empalagosa...

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti?- negué con la cabeza, intrigada. –Que eres la única capaz de enfrentarme como se debe. No dejas que me quede nunca con la última palabra y eso me atrae... Estar contigo es como estar en peligro las veinticuatro horas del día. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a estallar o cuándo tus familiares vengan a por mí a reprocharme que estoy llevando a su nena pequeña por el mal sendero- esto último lo dijo en una voz un tanto molesta, imitando el tono enojado de mi madre sin hacerle la menor justicia. ¡Ni siquiera en la carta que le había mostrado sonaba tan tranquila!

Se rió y lo acompañé en sentimiento.

Caminamos por un largo rato hasta que nos encontramos súbitamente con el celador, decidiendo inmediatamente que debíamos dejar nuestras pequeñeces de lado por unos minutos, porque entrelazar nuestros dedos y estrechar nuestras manos infantilmente daría mucho que hablar.

Luego de mostrarse reticente al entregarnos nuestras varitas y observarnos como dos fenómenos de circo – o criminales, conociéndolo mejor – nos dejó ir, indicándonos que debíamos volver a nuestras respectivas salas comunes cuanto antes.

Obviamente, no le hicimos caso.

-¿Le temes a las alturas?- me preguntó, interesado en mi probable respuesta.

-¿A qué viene eso?- alcé las cejas, incrédula. –Soy jugadora de Quidditch, no tengo ni una sola gota de vértigo en mis venas.

-Entonces sígueme.

-¿Dónde...?

-Sólo sígueme- me espetó, arrastrándome por los pasillos, caminando tan sigilosamente como si tuviera algodones en sus zapatos.

Cuando nuestra excitante travesía se volvió una tediosa caminata, me di cuenta que estábamos frente a la puerta que conducía a una de las torres más altas del castillo: la torre de Astronomía.

No me sorprendió al dejarme pasar antes que él. Evidentemente, Draco tenía modales.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- comenté, sin desviar la mirada de la refulgente luna que se postraba en las alturas.

-A veces vengo aquí, a pensar...

-¿Piensas?- bromeé, arrepintiéndome al verlo cerrar sus manos con fuerza. –Lo siento, a veces tiendo a ser demasiado irónica...

-No es eso, Ginny.

Me senté en una de las cornisas de piedra, moviendo mis piernas de lado a lado, tentando al vacío a arrastrarme a formar parte de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije en un murmullo, impacientada por su lacónica expresión al ubicarse junto a mi y rodearme con uno de sus brazos.

-Me gustas, enserio. Estar contigo no es algo pasajero, sino que de veras quisiera que durara pero... Me desquicia que no pueda ser público.

-Draco, el plan...

-Sí, lo sé, linda. Pero pensar que el cara rajada te toca a su gusto me revuelve las tripas- confesó, asqueado. –Eres mía, Ginny Weasley. Si no fuera por tu venganza, no me molestaría para nada gritar a los cuatro vientos que estás conmigo y que el que se atreva a tocarte morirá carbonizado y comido por los cuervos.

Lo besé gentilmente, dejándolo desconcertado. Me respondió y profundizó el beso, devolviéndome todo el cariño que le había proporcionado segundos antes.

-¿Le caeré bien a tu madre?- lo vi hacer una mueca de desagrado.

-Que no te quepa ninguna duda...- comenzó, acariciándome la nuca. –¿No oíste su vociferador?. Prácticamente te_ ama_.

-Se nota que no se parece en nada a tu padre... No es para que lo tomes como un insulto, pero sinceramente le he guardado rencor desde mi primer año.

-Ah, el incidente con la Cámara de los Secretos...- asentí, con la expresión endurecida. Mis ojos se volvieron negros de la rabia. –Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Es que mi padre... Bueno, no hace más que acatar las órdenes de ése tétrico saco de huesos. Preferiría que no lo siguiera, porque por más que intente defendernos de él, a la larga va a terminar volviéndose igual de loco que la tía Bellatrix. La única diferencia entre ella y él es que ella decidió unirse por cuenta propia porque apoyaba sus ideales y no para resguardar a su familia de la muerte. Por más que a mi padre no le caigan los sangre sucia ni los traidores de sangre, no perdería tiempo de su vida en exterminarlos cuando hay cosas más importantes que hacer...- siseó sardónicamente. –No te puedo asegurar que es un buen tipo, como yo tampoco lo soy... Pero me asombra que haya llegado tan lejos para evitar que nos toquen un pelo. En lo que a mi respecta, preferiría haber muerto antes que la sociedad me tome de punto como un mortífago. Aunque todo tiene dos caras...- terminó, dándome a entender que yo era algo positivo en su vida.

-¿Tienes la marca?- pregunté, sin una pizca de nerviosidad en mi ser.

-¿Importa?- gruñó defensivamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

-La tienes...- dije más para mi misma que para él. -¿Dolió?

-Le dolió más a mis padres que a mi. No querían que formara parte de esto e hicieron de todo para impedirlo, pero desde que papá está en Azkaban al gusano ése se le ocurrió que debía castigarlo por haber sido descubierto por Potter y perdido algo que para él era elemental- se alzó la manga de la camisa pero no fui capaz de ver nada en su antebrazo. –Fue un infierno, Ginny. Creí que iba a morir...- apuntó su varita hacia ningún lugar en especial y vi cómo aparecía en forma gradual una calavera y luego una serpiente, ambas negras, moviéndose sepulcralmente siguiendo un ritmo imaginario.

Tracé el dibujo con mis dedos, haciendo que Malfoy se encogiera extrañamente bajo mi tacto. La marca tenebrosa le producía escalofríos.

-Pero estás aquí.

-No, soy un espejismo.

Me atoré con mi saliva, de la risa. No entendía cómo podía tornar un asunto serio en uno completamente gracioso en menos de un segundo. Sí que era un caso perdido.

-¿No te molesta que la tenga?- preguntó, ofuscado. –Pensé que te agarraría un ataque.

-Preferiría que no tuvieras nada que ver con el lado oscuro, pero la vida está llena de vueltas- me encogí de hombros. –Me vale cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte a mi lado.

-Siempre y cuando no termine asesinándote...

-Siempre y cuando no termines asesinándome- repetí, sonriendo.

-Siempre y cuando no te prohíba comer galletas de chocolate...

-Siempre y cuando no me prohíbas comer galletas de chocolate- la conversación se había desviado por completo de temas de seguridad nacional y estratos sociales a bromas entre entendidos, las cuales me resultaban bastante satisfactorias. Draco hizo un leve movimiento de varita y la marca volvió a desaparecer por arte de magia.

-Siempre y cuando Potter no esté cerca...

-¡Oye eso no es verdad!. Eso es meramente personal. Que no pueda besarte frente a él es otro tema, como también tú no puedes soportar que él me bese.

Me ignoró y continuó con su perorata.

-Siempre y cuando no te rompa el trasero en un buen partido de _Quidditch_...

-¡Sí tú no puedes atrapar una Snitch siquiera!- el rubicundo me empujó hacia atrás y caí de bruces sobre el duro suelo de piedra, pensando que si me hubiera lanzado hacia el lado contrario hubiera muerto al instante.

-Mentiras, dices- se quejó, pero dejó su aura enojada de lado para convertirse en el seductor nato que era. –Por lo menos puedo atraparte a ti, preciosa.

-Ahí vamos otra vez- solté, antes de ser besada hasta que mi respiración se vio terriblemente dificultada.

* * *

-¡Hogsmeade, al fin!- exclamó Luna, regocijada. -¿No les encanta venir aquí y sentir a los _Nargles_ en el aire? 

Tanto Romilda como Draco se preguntaban qué cojones eran los _Nargles_, pero yo ya estaba tan acostumbrada a los delirios de Lovegood que me resultaba natural no entenderla. Me miraron alarmados, como si creyeran que debían abandonar ese carruaje de inmediato.

-Luna, los _Nargles_ no existen- dije de repente, tomando la mano de Malfoy para que recordara que estaba a su lado y que éramos el nuevo orden a pesar de todas nuestras locuras.

-¡Claro que sí!. Verás, mi padre...

Fue entonces cuando la voz de mi amiga se volvió inaudible, transformándose en murmullos y luego en susurros, como una radio mágica fuera de sintonización. Sólo veía cómo se movía su boca rápidamente, sin importarme dónde diablos había ido el sonido. Mis oídos se habían desconectado de mi cuerpo hacía bastantes minutos y, fingiendo interés en la conversación y asintiendo de vez en cuando, me dediqué a observar a través de la ventana, todavía maravillada de no poder ver a los Thestrals.

_Idiota, volaste en uno de ellos y aún te da impresión que jalen un carruaje y tú no puedas verles ni las patas._

El carro se detuvo y los cuatro nos precipitamos a bajar, como dos pares de críos desesperados por ir a la tienda de dulces. De no ser por unos terribles gritos a lo Banshee, nos hubiésemos movido.

Malfoy me sonrió, ladeando su cabeza para señalarme de dónde provenía tanto bullicio.

-¡Ronald, ven aquí ahora mismo!- gritó Hermione, encrespada. -¡Escúchame, al menos!

Pero muy a su pesar, Ron no iba a escucharla siquiera.

Al parecer habían viajado a Hogsmeade juntos, por el explícito deseo de Harry, pero al llegar al susodicho lugar, había decidido tomar otro camino, lejos de ella, ignorándola.

Habían pasado días desde que le mentí a mi hermano para que cortara por lo sano. Nunca habría creído que mi burda actuación iba a funcionar con tal eficacia, cosa que me hizo aún más feliz y me llenó de orgullo.

Me sentía poderosa.

Vi a Granger correr tras él y dejar a Potter solo, en medio del camino, absorto. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo porque hacía mucho que no se peleaban de esa forma.

-A eso llamo una pareja feliz- bromeó Romilda, tomando a Luna por los hombros con entusiasmo y riéndose junto a ella. –Bueno chicos... Es hora de separarnos. ¡Nuestras citas nos esperan!- exclamó alegremente.

No pudimos siquiera despedirlas, porque se habían ido corriendo como dos desalmadas.

-¿_Citas_?- indagó el rubio platinado con asombro. -¿Esas dos locas tienen _citas_?

Bufé, indignada.

-¿Acaso no pueden tenerlas?- no le di tiempo a responder, siquiera. –Quedaron en encontrarse con Fred y George en Honeydukes.

-¿Tus hermanos?- señaló cínicamente, alzando ambas cejas rubias en el proceso.

-Ajá...- me limité a responder desinteresadamente al ver que cierto morocho se acercaba a nosotros con paso decidido. –_Alerta Potter_.

Draco se giró en menos de lo que Ron se come un plato de comida.

-¿Qué eres, una pegatina?- le espetó el hijo de Lucius, enardecido. -¿No ves que está conmigo, cara rajada?

-Me asombra que sepas lo que es una pegatina, hurón- le escupió peligrosamente. –Estamos hablando de mi novia, Malfoy. Estoy en mi derecho al querer pasar el día con ella.

-Pero Ginny vino conmigo- se atajó Draco.

-Y Ginny se va a ir conmigo- contraatacó el moreno, acomodándose las gafas.

Se estaban disputando mi compañía como si fuera un simple trozo de carne y de hecho me estaba enojando. Si la pelea no terminaba pronto era insensato no creer que iba a repartir puñetazos.

-¿Quién dijo que ella se va a ir contigo?. ¡Vino conmigo, se va conmigo!

-¡No permitiré que un mortífago intente alejarme de ella!

-¿Ah no?. Bueno, para ser específicos no necesitaste de ninguno para hacerte a un lado de su vida.

-¡Pero si tú has jodido a su familia por años!. ¿Qué te hace creer que quiera estar contigo después de todo lo que le hiciste?

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te hace pensar que te quiere y que olvidará que le hayas dado la espalda cuando la perra de Granger te lavó el cerebro?

Listo, ya estaba oficialmente poseída por la violencia.

Ambos creyeron inteligente jalarme del brazo, y para empeorar las cosas, los dos al mismo tiempo. Si alguien no hacía algo pronto iba a terminar como ése indígena del que alguna vez leí en un libro de estudios _Muggle_, un tal Tupac Amaru.

Fue entonces cuando divisé a la distancia a Lee Jordan, quien al parecer estaba buscando a los gemelos (porque desde que tengo memoria vive atado a ellos) desesperadamente y no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Se me prendió el foco y haciendo caso omiso a los '_Es mía_', '_Suéltala_', '_Ella está conmigo_', '_Te odio, impuro_', '_Vete hurón_', le llamé.

-¡Ginny!. ¿Eres tú?. ¡Vaya que estás cambiada!- exclamó, feliz de verme. -¿Qué suce...?- no pudo terminar la oración porque comencé a hablar, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y el interés sumido en Harry y Draco a mis espaldas quienes habían dejado de pelear y me miraban atónitos.

-Déjalos que se maten- le ordené, tomándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo hacia Las Tres Escobas. –Ya me tienen harta con sus chiquilinadas.

A medida que nos fuimos alejando de ellos, pude oír a la distancia un murmullo que entendía perfectamente como '_Es tu culpa_', '_No, es la tuya_', '_¡Eres un idiota, la hiciste enojar!_', '_¡¿Yo?!. ¡Pero si tú la hiciste enojar!. ¡Te voy a dejar cuadripléjico!_'

-¿Qué es de tu vida, pequeña?- me preguntó, echando un vistazo a la altura de su hombro. –Al parecer los hombres se matan entre ellos por ti.

Solté una carcajada, incrédula. Lo único que me faltaba era que el famosísimo Lee Jordan me tirase indirectas.

-Algo así...- comencé. -¿Sabes qué?. Estoy cansada de sus peleas. Harry es mi novio y Draco es mi mejor amigo y...

-¿Malfoy?

-Oh, no me digas que tú también vas a reprocharme que me junte con él- me froté las sienes, fatigada al haber sido parte de tanto bullicio.

-Creo que con tu familia ya tendrás suficiente para guardar, archivar y regalar por el resto de las navidades.

-Ni que lo digas... Ya estoy _harta_ que los dos me celen. Soy una persona, no un objeto. Y ellos son... Dos niños pequeños. No saben comportarse.

-Dulzura, te juntas con inmaduros. ¿Cómo quieres que se comporten?. Si te agruparas con gente de mi edad sería otra cosa.

He allí la indirecta número _dos_.

-No sé, tal vez...

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- preguntó de sopetón, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

_Y otra más._

-Eh, yo debo encontrarme con...- dije, intranquila.

-¡Te invito un café!

_Y otra más._

-Bueno- contesté, humillada.

Cuando terminó de jalarme a la zona urbana, creí que íbamos a entrar a Las Tres Escobas... Pero no.

Tenía toda la intención de hacerme entrar con él a _Madame Pudipié_.

-Lee, yo...

-Vamos, entra- al parecer se lo tomaba todo como si fuera de lo más normal obligar a la hermana menor de tus dos mejores amigos – _cuyo novio también era su amigo en cierta forma_ – a ser tu invitada de honor al más cursi de los cafés. Algo me decía que había gato encerrado.

No pude evitar escrutar con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los querubines y los corazones pegados tanto en la vidriera como en la puerta del local y sentí cómo mi estómago se revolvía hasta que...

-¡Ginny!- gritaron los presentes con alegría.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a la escena.

-Sentimos no haberte dicho que luego de Honeydukes íbamos a venir aquí- se excusó Vane, con una enorme bolsa de dulces a su lado. –Sabemos que no te gusta mucho el lugar así que...

-Las entiendo, chicas- dije, sentándome al lado del George más sonriente que había visto en mi vida. -¡Tú podrías haberme dicho que esta sarta de locos estaban aquí adentro!. ¡Menudo susto me hiciste pegar!

Lee se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Romilda quien estaba apoyada de lleno sobre Fred.

-¿Le soltaste los galgos a mi hermana, Jordan?- inquirió Fred, divertido. –Discúlpalo, hermanita. Desde que Katie se fue con Oliver Wood porque su escoba era más grande no ha hecho más que hablar de ti por más que estés liada con el niño que vivió.

-Oh, ya cállate, sanguijuela.

Todos rieron menos yo, que me sonrojé de un rojo escarlata.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy?- preguntó Luna curiosamente, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de George que, si bien había estado acechándola cual fiera, no consentía que se hablase de mi rubio preferido a la hora del té.

-Lo dejamos peleándose con Harry por mi. Todo un espectáculo de primera- repliqué, haciéndole un gesto a la pomposa camarera para que se acercara. –Un café, con más leche que café si puede ser.

-Que sean dos- agregó Lee, robándose un bollo del plato de Fred.

La mesera se retiró y Vane se empeñó en proseguir con el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pregúntale a ellos. Uno dice que es mi novio y que tiene derecho a estar conmigo a toda hora mientras que el otro se jacta de ser mi amigo y por ser tal cree que es más importante que la amistad prevalezca a un noviazgo.

-Malfoy sí que es profundo- bromeó Fred entornando los ojos y quitándole el bollo de la boca a Jordan. –Aunque ya sabes que no tienes nuestro consentimiento.

Asentí, alzando los brazos al aire.

-Suponemos que...

-Te llego la carta de mamá...

-¿No es así?

Nuevamente me encontraba en lo que en vez de ser un partido de ping pong eran las típicas conversaciones de los gemelos.

-Si te refieres al sermón de una mujer que vive a través de nosotros su juventud... Sí, me llegó.

Mi sarcasmo hizo reír a los presentes.

-Pobre mami.

-No se merece que le digas vieja.

-Pero sí aguafiestas.

Fue todo tan rápido que no sabía quién había dicho que cosa.

-¿Cómo va su cita doble, pimpollos?- exclamé, dejando el tema Draco Malfoy de lado. No estaba de humor para recordar que minutos atrás se había olvidado de mi para pelear con su Némesis.

-George es un encanto- respondió Lovegood, asombrándome por completo. Mi hermano se puso casi tan colorado como nuestro cabello y pude ver que la rubia le había tomado la mano por debajo de la mesa. –Debo agradecerte por presentármelo.

-¿Y tú, Romilda, qué piensas de mi?- demandó Fred, desencajando su mandíbula, un gesto que denotaba una travesura realizada.

-No lo sé. Podría acostumbrarme a ti, tontuelo- acotó, besándolo.

Luna aplaudió, mientras que George hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Mis pobres ojos!- gritamos Lee y yo al mismo tiempo y luego nos miramos, sorprendidos de haber dicho algo al unísono.

Poco tiempo después que la camarera nos trajera nuestras órdenes, nos dispusimos a hablar de todo un poco y cada vez que tomaba la palabra, sentía cómo Lee me desnudaba con la mirada.

Y me molestaba, claro que me molestaba.

No quería saber nada.

* * *

-¡Cómo quisiéramos volver a Hogwarts!- exclamaron los gemelos con tristeza, poco después que Romilda y Luna se excusaran para ir a curiosear unos escaparates nuevos. 

-La verdad que yo también... Estar fuera es como vivir en el exilio- aseguró Jordan, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Estar dentro de Hogwarts es como vivir en el exilio- critiqué, suprimiendo un bostezo. –Ya quiero salir y hacer la prueba para entrar a las Holyhead Harpies.

-¿Las Holyhead?- preguntó Lee, asombrado. Por Merlín, me arrepentía de haberme encontrado justo con él. –Son increíbles, de seguro te aceptarán enseguida.- ¿Ven?. Era un adulador. Ya entendía por qué Katie Bell había huido con el bien parecido y tranquilo Oliver Wood.

-Si te aceptan en su equipo, Ron no pensará dos veces en negar que eres su hermana- Fred debió haber notado algo raro en mi rostro porque le echó un vistazo rápido a su gemelo y luego se dirigió a mi. –Hablando de Ronniekins... ¿Seguimos teniendo una cuñada cascarrabias o no...?

-No, Ron le cortó el mismo día que recibí su cartas.

¡¿Para qué había respondido?!

Fred y George comenzaron a saltar como un par de desquiciados, bailando algo que en mis más locos y remotos sueños era una especie de polca – que si bien recordaba el haber dicho que _no_ la sabían bailar, me tomaron por sorpresa.

-Estos dos se viven alegrando de la desgracia ajena- comentó Lee y no hice más que reírme, porque tenía toda la razón. -¿Quién fue la pobre diabla de turno?

-Granger. La peor de las peores mandonas en la historia de Gryffindor- dijo George ácidamente, una vez quieto.

-¡A esa sí que la recuerdo bien!. Siempre echando a perder nuestros chascos, la muy turra.- gruñó el moreno, cabreado.–Ron sí que tiene mal gusto... Hizo bien en dejarla porque si la relación hubiera seguido, no me imagino cómo hubieran sido sus hijos... ¡Una legión llena de sujetos como Percy Weasley!.

Todos reímos y asentimos a su ocurrencia. Los gemelos no dejaron de escrutarme con sus inquisitivos ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que yo estaba detrás de toda esa movida secreta.

Por más que estuvieran orgullosos de mi, me dedicaron _ésa_ mirada fraternal que siempre me ponía los pelos de punta. Sí, esa que me advertía a diario que no debía jugar con fuego porque tarde o temprano terminaría quemándome con el mismo.

No sabía si reírme o no, porque ellos no eran los más indicados para decirme que no hiciera nada peligroso, pero a fin de cuentas, ellos eran Fred y George y todo, pero todo lo que les sucedía funcionaba a la perfección. Salvo uno que otro experimento, pero después de eso... Siempre se salían con la suya.

-Lee, ven aquí un rato que tenemos que hablar- anunció alegremente George, llevándoselo a dar un largo paseo que le serviría bastante a su gemelo para sonsacarme información. Los conocía y sabía cómo se manejaban. A mi no podían engañarme.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, Fred se inclinó un poco para hablarme, vistiendo esa expresión que nos hacía tan parecidos a veces...

-Primero que nada, gracias por la cita con Romilda. Ella es...- parecía que no conseguía hallar una palabra que la describiera lo suficiente. –No sé, es como la pieza que me faltaba para completar el rompecabezas. Es hermosa, graciosa, tiene buen gusto por las bromas y... Besa como Merlín manda.

-No era necesario saber eso, Fred- agregué, fingiendo arcadas.

-Lo sé, pequeño saltamontes, lo sé. Y ahora, si me lo permites, debo hablar contigo seriamente- se frotó el pelo como siempre hacía cuando su engranaje cerebral se movía a toda marcha y se detuvo cuando recapacitó que a mi me faltaba mi larga cabellera. -¿Fue Hermione, no?

Asentí, clavando mis uñas en mis manos de la ira.

-Menuda perra, sacándote tu...

-¿Era eso lo que querías preguntarme?- le corté, tajante.

-No, no.

-¿Entonces?. ¡Basta de rodeos, por favor!

-Te gusta Malfoy.

Abrí y cerré los ojos como si mi mente tardara en procesar la información que llegaba a mis oídos.

-Claro que...

-No lo niegues, porque te conozco. Estás loquita por el hurón.

Me senté en un banco de madera, cerca de unos árboles cuya copa se alzaba altiva en el cielo. Mi hermano se sentó junto a mi y me abrazó con entendimiento. No fui capaz de descifrar su expresión y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí desconcertada.

-¿Qué siente él por ti?

-Ni él lo sabe... Con decirte que quiere hacerlo público de no ser por el plan...

-¿Plan?. ¿Contra Hermione?

-Pues, sí.

-Vaya, Malfoy va en serio. ¿Estás segura que no es una trampa?

-Yo ya no sé qué creer, Freddy. Es de lo más sincero conmigo y hasta quiere que conozca a Narcissa... Me mostró su marca...

-¿La tiene?. ¿El muy perro la tiene?

-Fred...

-Lo siento, sabes que soy así cuando George no está cerca.

-Y cuando lo está también eres así, cariño- susurré, entre risas. –Escucha, a mi me gusta, me gusta mucho. Quisiera que me apoyes y que le digas a tu gemelo que haga lo mismo. Quiero que guarden mi secreto y que si alguna vez llegara a tener problemas con Draco, ustedes me ayuden porque a decir verdad, tienen una opinión más madura que mis amigas.

-Me halagas, Ginevra Molly- vaciló, hecho un juglar. -¿Pero qué hay de Harry?. Ten cuidado con él, lo digo enserio. Es un buen muchacho y no se merece que le hagas todo esto a sus espaldas. Recuerda que nosotros le debemos mucho y el que tú decidas juntar margaritas y comer galletitas con nuestro peor enemigo no ayuda a que nos siga queriendo como su única familia.

-Es que es la única forma de vengarme de Hermione.

-¿Tan importante es vengarte de ella?. Ya has hecho bastante y que sigas metiendo el dedo en la llaga no hará más que armar mayor tumulto entre ustedes. No niego que no la soporto, pero todo tiene un límite. Te lo dice el socio gerente de la tienda de chascos más popular de Gran Bretaña.

-No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya.

-Ah, me recuerdas a la relación que llevábamos con nuestra querida Dolores.

-¿Dolores?. ¿Qué Dolores?- definitivamente estaba patidifusa. Ya no entendía nada de nada.

-Umbridge, hermanita, Umbridge. Ella _sí_ obtuvo su merecido.

-No es para bromas, Fred. Umbridge no le llega ni a los talones. ¡Hermione se merece algo peor que eso!- mi vena escandalosa había saltado y estaba dispuesta a debatir el asunto hasta tener la última palabra.

-No me digas que quieres _matarla_- susurró alarmado, en un fingido ataque de nervios.

-Luna pensó exactamente lo mismo y yo le dije que estaba de remate si me creía una asesina.

-Recuérdame mantener un ojo abierto por si se te ocurre sacrificarme a mi también.

Nos reímos como cuando todos formábamos parte del alumnado de Hogwarts – descartando el hecho que yo todavía formo parte de él -, de forma desenvuelta y despreocupada, como si no tuviésemos problemas personales.

De repente, Fred dejó de reír y me observó fijamente, dándome a entender qué sucedía.

-Hola, cuñado- le dijo con aires festivos, extendiéndole una mano.

Draco se sorprendió por completo y le respondió el gesto, confundido.

-¿Él... Lo sabe?

-Sí, Freddy lo sabe- contesté, recobrando mi previo disgusto. –Draco Malfoy, me debes una gran disculpa.

-¿Enserio crees que voy a pedirte perdón?

-Te conviene hacerlo, hermano. No quieres verla enojada.

-Por Merlín, te aseguro que ya la he visto miles de veces hecha una fiera y todavía sigo vivo- replicó sarcásticamente, parándose al lado del Weasley más intuitivo.

-Idiota.

-No sé de qué te quejas. ¡Potter se creía tu dueño y señor!

-¡Como si tu no te creyeras lo mismo!

-¿Qué dices?. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Acaso yo te dejé por otra chica?. ¡Tú te fuiste con ése Jordan!. ¡Tú me debes una...!

-¿Podrían callarse un poco?- inquirió Fred, tomándonos a ambos por los hombros. –Ustedes se quieren. Tú, hermanita, debes darle la razón por un segundo. Si él estaba contigo, Harry no tendría que haberse metido sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Harry es un buscapleitos y tú, Malfoy, eres un celoso de mierda. Te entiendo, amigo, pero no puedes estar las veinticuatro horas peleándote con Potter por quién tiene la custodia de Ginny. Ni que fuera una escoba de carreras. Por otro lado, Lee es más santo que Dumbledore, así que no tienes que volverte esquizofrénico por un gatito indefenso. ¿Está claro?

Tanto Draco como yo nos observamos, tentados. Fue cuestión de segundos que nos desternillásemos de la risa, abrazándonos como dos estúpidos, como dos borrachos festejando un chiste.

Fred Weasley se había pasado.

O sea, tenía razón en casi todo. Sí, casi todo. Lee Jordan no era ningún santo.

-Weasley, tú me caes bien- le dijo el rubio, palmeándolo en la espalda de forma fraternal. –Al fin un cuñado con cerebro.

-_Dos_ cuñados con cerebro. Espera a que venga el otro- agregó, divertido.

Indiscutiblemente el mundo estaba cabeza abajo.

-¡Hola, sigo aquí!

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntaron al unísono, paralizándose al ver que decían lo mismo. Volvieron a reírse como dos tontos que se detuvieron al ver a mis amigas acercarse.

-¿Malfoy?. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Romilda, colgándose de Fred en un intento de no azotarlo con las diez bolsas que traía consigo.

-Nada- soltó, encogiéndose de hombros. –Estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con mi cuñado, eso es todo.

-¿Qué dices?- indagó Luna, luchando con muchas más bolsas que Vane. -¿Lo sabe?

-Sí, lo sabe- contestamos Draco y yo al unísono.

Ambas soltaron sus bolsas al suelo y aplaudieron.

Diablos, sí que estaba rodeada de locos.


End file.
